At the Beginning
by El Cid Girl
Summary: Chapter eight up! After a long hiatus! Two new members join the Lupin III gang, and life will never be same. New relationships, new friends, new enemies, and new heists to accomplish! Story three, the beginning of WWIII. Please R
1. Story of a Girl

**A.N. Hola people! I know SOME of you (When I mean some, I mean the people who actually READ and was kind enough to leave a review on my old and crappy writing of a fic) might be sad that I deleted my **_**Suiza the New Member**_** fic. Only because, I wrote that back when I was going INTO 8th grade. I am now currently a sophomore, who is taking Honors English II and my writing has very much improved. Plus over the years, thanks to ideas, RPs, and just watching a lot of movies, reading a lot of books, and listening to a lot of music, (Thank you J-Lucy Daisuke and Amani Ishikawa!) I changed my writing style and the characters. So I hope you all DO enjoy this fic and PLEASE I very much like it if you gave back feedback! Thank you and enjoy!!**

**-El Cid Girl**

Fun Fact: This is the 'Beginning' this is practically the first chapter of _Suiza the New Member_ rewritten. This is the first chapter, dealing with the meeting of Suiza. I will add notes in the second chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Lupin, but I do own a PDA that allows me to type up these fics anywhere, and it can hack into stuff! (SERIOUSLY!) Hurray for cyber terrorism!!! (LOL!)

* * *

_At the Beginning _

**Story One, Chapter One:**

"Story of a Girl"

_-Malibu Beach, California-_

It was just another ordinary day for the infamous gentleman thief, Lupin the Third and his partners Daisuke Jigen, and Goemon Ishikawa. The Lupin III gang were staying at a hotel in Malibu California, just relaxing and enjoying their freedom from thieving.

Jigen was sitting on the couch, his fedora and jacket were off and put away on the coat hanger due to the heat, his tie was loosened as well. He was quietly sitting on the couch, polishing his gun. Goemon sat next to him; he had his eyes closed, and was in deep meditation. And Lupin was sitting on the couch across from them. His famous red jacket was also hanging from the coat hanger on the other couch, his tie was also loosened; he was playing a game of solitaire, looking completely bored.

Jigen stopped polishing his gun for a brief second and broke the silence, "Damn it! It's too quiet in here!"

"Speak for yourself," Goemon replied as he opened one eye looking at Jigen, "It's a nice quiet. Very peaceful."

"Here's the situation, we're here, in California, and we don't even have anything to do, or steal?"

"I guess not," Lupin answered, "Hot damn! If Fujiko was here then I would have some fun, just me and her, out on the beach rubbing sun block on her smooth back and..."

"Lupin please keep your Fujiko fantasies to yourself." Goemon said.

"Goemon, you're just saying that 'cause you have no woman to share your feelings for!"

"Well, I am usually busy training my ass off to save you!!!!"

"Speaking of women..." Jigen interrupted, "Did you hear about the Malibu Grand Prix, Lupin?"

"No what about it? Is there going to be beautiful women in swim suits?!" Lupin grinned.

"Nooooo...but check out this article from _The Argus_." Jigen walked to the coat hanger, and took out a paper clipping from his coat. He read it out loud, "The Malibu Grand Prix is held by the granddaughter of late Miyazaki Shikibu, Suiza R. Shikibu the number one female driver in Malibu. A skilled fighter and musician who is currently studying English literature at UCLA. By holding the tournament she will win the prize money to repay the money her grandfather lost many years ago from the great thief Arsene Lupin the Third's grandfather, Arsene Lupin the First."

"What? Let me see that!" Lupin immediately took the article from Jigen's hand and saw it. The photo revealed a young woman about in her early twenties; she had short-wavy-dark-brown hair that came up to her neck and dark brown eyes. She was posing next to her car holding her helmet. "Well, well, well, you gotta admit she is pretty. But let's see, maybe we can steal the money from the grand prix and meat up with this beautiful lady."

-_At a house not too far away-_

In a room, with only an office full of papers, a bulletin board with many photos, and a laptop. The room seemed dark, only the sunset beamed through to give the room a little light. On the bulletin board, there was a photo of Lupin the Third, hung up by who thumbtacks on the top edges. Arrows from a bow were on the photo, one on his nose, left eye, and one on his left ear.

"Oh me oh my," came the voice of a young woman, she held up her bow, aiming the arrow straight at the photo of Lupin, "Lupin the Third you are going to die..." She shot the arrow, it landed on his right eye. "Bulls eye," The young woman was the same woman Lupin saw in the article. She wore a light blue halter top with a yellow short skirt and white sandal spiked high heels. "Lupin the third, I heard that you will be coming here, so I made the press make that article to get your attention. Now once you go against me, you'll regret ever joining my competition!" She laughed.

The door opened to reveal a very tall man, who had short straight brown hair and brown eyes, wearing black shirt with blue jeans. He held a piece of paper in his hand. "Sister!" he said.

"What do you need, Julian?"

"A new person recently joined the race, I think you might be very pleased with who it is." He handed over the registration form to her. Suiza read it over and saw that the form was for Lupin the Third.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my own opponent," She chuckled, "Now that Lupin has come, it is time now for revenge."

"What exactly are you gonna do, sis?"

"Avenge Grandfather Shikibu's utter loss and humiliation...When grandpapa died last year, he left me the Shikibu Family, so we could avenge him. And you know what Jules?"

"What?"

She got her bow and began to take aim, she let go and the bow landed on Lupin's left eye again. "I plan on just doing that!!"

Julian looked at his elder sister and said, "Just promise me you won't do anything drastic, okay?"

"Nothing drastic will happen, little brother, I can assure you...Now if you don't mind," she grabbed a pair of keys, "I have some training to do."

_-Back at Lupin's hotel-_

"So you're saying that your grandfather stole her grandfather's own fortune?" Jigen asked Lupin as he was sipping a glass of bourbon.

Lupin nodded, "Mm-hm, my grandfather told me this story, Miyazaki Shikibu was this notorious Yakuza leader, his crime family; the Shikibus were notorious for committing many crimes in Tokyo about fifty-one years ago. But when he met Miya Yuki..."

"The famous opera singer?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah...anyways, when he met her he moved to here, Malibu, California. And continued his crime family act here. Instead of a war between his crime family and another, he decided to hold a grand prix, making him rich by fifty million dollars. Then my grandfather heard about it, he did sign up to race, but he had a scheme to take all the money. He took all the money from the race, and left Mr. Shikibu semi-bankrupt. So you can see why this babe has a grudge against me. My grandfather practically made hers broke!"

Jigen took the picture from the article he read earlier, and looked at Suiza's picture, "Well this babe, she has a major grudge against you, buddy. I mean she might be trying to plan your own funeral." Jigen replied, "But you gotta admit, this Suiza babe is pretty damn hot. Oh I'd like to rotate her tires…"

"Who's ogling now, Jigen?"

"Just commenting…"

"Back to business! Sure she looks harmless, but looks are deceiving, Jigen my friend. I'm willing to reconcile with her."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Lupin." The door opened, and Goemon walked in.

"So Goemon, did you check out the course for the race?" Lupin asked.

"Do you love Fujiko?" Goemon commented.

"So status report, Goemon."

"I scouted around the track, everything looks normal, no traps no hidden switches, nothing. I don't like it."

"Spider sense tingling, Peter Parker?" Jigen asked.

"No, it's just that, if this woman hates the Lupin family, meaning you," Goemon pointed, "she must have something up her sleeve…"

"Or like normal women who like to betray, up her cleavage." Jigen commented.

"Enough with the sarcastic slash misogynist jokes, Jigen. You're right, Goemon, which is why you both must help me win this race."

"Can do old pal; let's make sure this girl doesn't kill you." They all got up and left to the track so Lupin could practice.

_-At the practice track-_

The Lupin III gang were all at the practice track. Jigen and Goemon were timing Lupin to help with strategy to win the race. But who knew in the shadows of the bleachers, Suiza was there watching them. She was sitting there cross-legged, holding up a pair of black binoculars up to her eyes. She was sitting there in the shadows. She chuckled, "Lupin, you may have degraded us, stolen our pride, but not our dignity and will to get what we want. For we Shikibus are very indefatigable!" she looked at Goemon and Jigen, "Hm, you have some cute partners, the one with the hat is handsome, and the quiet one is adorable, maybe their friends can be a useful liability. Now let's see how you enjoy putting up with me." She pushed a button on her earring, "Jules!"

"Yeah sis?" Jules answered.

"Traps ready?"

"Ready…"

"Good…" She pushed a button near her lap. On the track big traps came up. Lupin saw them and gasped, he then turned sideways which made him to turn the car around, he flew out of the car, and the car exploded. Goemon and Jigen both gasped and ran to Lupin. "Dammit!! My rental practice car!" Lupin yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Jigen exclaimed.

"Hm, I sense another presence." Goemon said, he turned to where Suiza was and pointed, "There!!!"

Suiza looked, gasped and yelled, "Oh for the love of everything holy!!" Suiza saw that she was discovered and ran away.

"Lupin you okay?" Jigen asked as he and Goemon were helping Lupin get up, "Dammit, this chick does mean serious business!"

"Gee ya think?" Lupin responded sarcastically

"Come on lets back to the hotel." Goemon concluded.

As they were walking, Suiza saw them and chuckled, "Now Lupin since you're in need in care, I will personally take care of your two hot partners. Jules…"

"Yeah?" Julian asked.

"I want you to do some homework, little brother, see what you can dig up on Lupin's partners…Lupin will surely want to see me, with the proper incentive…"


	2. Big Girls Don't Cry

**A.N. Hey guys! Wow! Thanks to the PDA, I've been able to update on my spare time! Yay! So anyways, I'd really WOULD like positive feedback! PLEASE! I've been busy with Kajukenbo lately, and me and my mom are gonna see **_**Jersey Boys**_** tomorrow at the Curran in San Francisco (Yes all you Bay Area haterz out there! I am from the bay! Bay pride!) I SO love the music of The Four Seasons! So I've been dying to see this musical! (Hence why the title of this chappy is a song from them! -grins-) Anyways, this is the last chapter of the meeting of Suiza, 14 Pages! Wow! Most I've written, so enjoy! And enjoy the footnotes at the end! **

_Fun Fact:_ When rewriting this, I added more stuff that contributed to Suiza's character. Example:

-The Fact that Suiza had a younger brother.  
-Her grandfather was a mafia godfather who gave the family to Suiza when he died  
-Her studying at UCLA is a crucial thing that will come later in the story.  
-Also the fighter and musician attributes is another thing that is gonna come up later in the story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lupin III, or the Jersey Boys...sad huh! Waaaa! Oh well, beggers can't be choosers...

* * *

_At the Beginning _

**Story One, Chapter Two**

"Big Girls Don't Cry"

_-Back at Lupin's hotel, two days later-_

Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon were at their hotel. For the past two days, Jigen and Goemon were tending to Lupin from the injuries he received when Suiza interrupted him training for the race. Lupin was upset at the thought that Suiza Shikibu would sink so low to get revenge. As he was lying down on the couch with just a scraped knee, Jigen and Goemon we're thinking of ways to help Lupin. "Why don't we just teach this babe a lesson?" Asked Jigen.

"No way man! Be a gentleman, men don't inflict pain on women!" Lupin responded.

"Unless the man is abusive or a sadist..." Goemon added.

"Well, that's beside the point. This Shikibu gal is sinking so damn low. I mean she's actually trying to plan your funeral!!"

"But I still have values, Jigen my friend. I am thinking of something. We must reconcile with her...somehow."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Goemon asked.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

-_At Suiza's house-_

Suiza was at her house, in her den. She was shooting her arrows at Lupin's photo, once more, "DAMN HIM!!!" She yelled. She was mad that the explosion didn't kill him, but a sense of relief that it hurt him a bit. "Now I know why they say the Grimm Reaper laughs at him, he's practically immortal! But I must find a way to get him. Him and his awfully adorable partners."

"Hey, sis!" Julian said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Yes what is it?" She asked as she turned her head to see him.

"That information you wanted on Mr. Lupin and his partners..."

"What about it?"

"I got it." Julian handed a folder to his sister and she took them.

"Thank you, Jules, you may go now."

"Your welcome, Suiza." Julian said as he left her den, closing the door.

She read through the papers on information on Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa, and of course, Lupin the III. "Hm, lets see, this Goemon guy is a samurai thief, originally trained as an assassin to kill Lupin, hm, not bad." She turned to the next page, "Daisuke Jigen, no known info on this guy, but all that is known is that he is a very gifted marksman... Well these guys are good but I need more info then police reports, permanent records, and high school transcripts!!!! I need to know other things!!! Like interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes, that way I can lure them and use them as bait!!" She sighed," I guess I'll have to dig up more info on my own..." Suddenly the phone rang and Suiza picked it up, "Hello, Shikibu residence."

_"Hello is this Suiza Shikibu?" _A woman said over the phone.

"Yes this is she. How may I help you?"

_"I have some very valuable information for you." _

"Huh? What kind of info??!!"

_"I mean you are trying to get revenge on Lupin aren't you?" _

"Just tell me, who in the nine hells am I talking to?"

_"Just an old friend of his, you may call me, Fujiko Mine." _

"Okay…So Ms. Mine, what info do you got on Daisuke Jigen and Goemon Ishikawa?"

"_Well all you need to know..." _She chuckled as she gave her every bit of detail on Jigen and Goemon.

-_Back at Lupin's Hotel the Next Morning before the Race-_

Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon were sitting at the dinner table, eating their breakfast. They were helping Lupin preparing for the race that was starting in two hours. They were also thinking of ways to reconcile with Suiza. "How about we send her chocolates and flowers with a card that says, "Look I'm sorry for what happened to your grandfather but I'm not my grandfather, so let's be friends...love Lupin the 3rd?""

"Do you really think that is going to work??" Jigen asked.

"Hopefully, I mean she's not Fujiko, so she might like a simple gift, and not diamonds or anything fancy like that..."

"Yeah, but she's trying to kill you, I really don't think she wants to reconcile..."

"But at any matter, I am willing to reconcile." Just then there was a knock on the door; Goemon got up and went to answer it.

A hotel bellboy was at the door with an envelope in his hands, "Some free gifts from the hotel here you go." he gave the envelope to Goemon.

"Many thanks," Goemon bowed as he received the envelope, he went into his gi pocket, brought out a quarter and flipped it to him. The bellboy caught it, gave his thanks and left. Goemon closed the door and opened the envelope.

"What is Goemon?" Jigen asked.

Goemon opened the envelope and took out a pair of tickets and examined them, "Well, looks like me and Jigen have free tickets to a piano recital."

"Really?" Jigen asked.

"Yes, and it's great! I love classical music." (1)

"Hey so do I!! This is great!!" (2)

"Can I go, too?" Lupin asked.

"Sorry, Lupin," Goemon apologized, "the tickets are for us, and besides, you hate culture." (3)

"But what about the race??"

"We'll be back in time. Come on Jigen, the concert is in thirty minutes!"

Jigen finished his coffee quickly, got up and walked out with Goemon, "Later, Lupin!"

"Yeah, _sayonara_!" (4)

"Oh, sure abandon me you two! But you better be back before the race!" Lupin said as he was eating the rest of his breakfast. "I'm starting to get abandonment issues..." (5)

-_Thirty minutes later, at the concert hall-_

Jigen and Goemon got to the concert hall, but there was no one there, not a single person. Just an abandon black grand piano on the stage. "Are you sure this is the place, Goemon?" Jigen asked a bit worried.

Goemon looked at his ticket, "It should be. This is the address, though can you check it? You know my English skills are a bit rusty..."

Goemon gave the ticket to Jigen; the gunman looked at them and said, "Yeah, this is the place! But why isn't the performer here? And how come we're the only ones--"

Just then they heard something strange, they saw a screen come down, and the voice of a woman, _"Welcome Daisuke Jigen and Goemon Ishikawa XIII." _

"What the hell?" Jigen asked as he looked around, looking around to see where the noise was coming from.

Up on the screen showed the head of Suiza. "What's wrong Jigen? Are you scared? There's nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite, on occasion..." She chuckled.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Awww come on Jigen, your gonna hurt my feelings, lets have a little fun please?" She pouted.

"I do not know what's bigger, your ego or your head." Goemon responded.

She gasped, "Okay, now that's where I draw the line! That's just damn harsh Goemon!!" Suiza yelled. She snapped her fingers and yelled, "GET 'EM!!!" Suddenly men came up to Jigen and Goemon. Jigen got out his gun and Goemon got out his sword. But two men were behind them and they gagged them with chloroform to put them to sleep. As they were lying asleep in the arms of the men, Suiza came out of her hiding spot, and walked up to them, "Awww, they look so adorable when their asleep! Come on boys, let's take them to my house."

-_At Suiza's house an hour later_-

Goemon woke up in Suiza's den. His arms were tied up to the wall. He realized what happened earlier; he panicked as he looked around to see if Jigen was around, "Jigen! Jigen!" He turned around and saw Jigen waking up, he was tied up too.

Jigen groaned, "Damn! What the hell did she do to us?!"

"Judging by the taste in my mouth, she hit us with chloroform."

"And it's still effective." Suiza said as she walked towards Jigen and Goemon. "The damn oldest trick in the book..."

"What do want with us? We know you want Lupin, but why us?" Goemon asked.

"Well, if your Lupin's best friends, I bet after he finds out what happened to you, he'll come to me and I can finally have my revenge!"

"Why do you want revenge with him?" Jigen asked.

"A long time ago when his grandfather became the world's greatest thief, my own grandfather Miyazaki Shikibu was the world's most notorious mafia godfather. Even though he had an unkind profession, he still cared for others. He didn't want his men to die, so he decided to have a race to decide the victor between his men, and a rival mafia leader. Making my grandfather rich by fifty million dollars. Lupin the First took all the money in the end. Then my grandfather became bankrupted. He died last year, but there would be some nights where I'd have nightmares after he told me the story. As he died he said to me with his last breath, "Suiza be sure to avenge and keep our family name..." To me and my younger brother, Julian. And ever since then we've been planning our revenge to the Lupin family!"

"I was right your ego is big!" Goemon said.

"Awww, your really gonna hurt my feelings Goemon. You know I thought for a hot guy you'd have a nice attitude. Now, let's see if Lupin finally realizes that I hold his two best friends captive. Any opinions my adorable little pets?"

"Here's mine, you're a crazy and sadistic bitch!" Jigen yelled out.

"You better watch your mouth!!!" Suiza yelled out as she got out her bow and arrow and aimed towards Jigen, instead she turned around and aimed for the photo of Lupin where there were more than twenty arrows on his face. She shot the arrow and it landed on the top of his head, she fell down on the ground to her knees, the guys heard her sob softly, "And another thing, I won't rest until Lupin is defeated!! It's the only way I can repay my late grandfather. My parents died when I was twelve, almost ten years ago...and he and my grandmother, Miya raised me and my little brother. Then she died four years later... "Suiza was crying.

"You know, I don't think your grandfather would love to see that his own granddaughter, who he raised to be kind, is actually sinking so low to get revenge, you should know that." Jigen replied softly.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Suiza yelled, "No one asked for your own goddamn opinion!" She got up and wiped her tears off, "Man, this is not good, my mascara isn't even water proof." She went into her closet and got out a camera. She put the camera in front of her Jigen and Goemon. "Now…smile for the camera."

-_At Lupin's hotel-_

Lupin began to wonder about his friends. They've been gone for about an hour and thirty minutes. _Would those guys hurry up? _Lupin thought to himself_, the race is about to start! Damn, where the hell are those two, that concert couldn't be that long!_

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to his room. He got up to answer it. It was another bellboy; he gave Lupin a cassette and said, "For you sir."

"Um, thanks." He reached into his pocket and gave the bellboy a dollar. The bellboy gave his thanks and left. Lupin closed the door and walked up to the television and said, "Wonder what in the hell is this," He read the tape. It read, "Play Me." He popped the tape in the VCR. And it played.

The tape played, revealing Suiza, "_Hello Lupin the Third. Let me introduce myself, my name is Suiza Ramona Shikibu the granddaughter of the late Miyazaki Shikibu. I heard your one of the contestants in my competition. Now see here, _"She moved away from the camera to revealed a tied up, Jigen and Goemon, she chuckled and said, "_Now you must lose the race or I will personally kill your best friends. They are of course adorable but a little too high strong for me. Just like my last ex...Now you better lose that race, now on your mark, get set, go!" _The tape stopped playing.

"OH NO! JIGEN! GOEMON!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!" Lupin yelled, he put on his racing uniform, grabbed his helmet and ran towards the race. "Okay now Suiza…let's see if you can match up with me."

_-Back at Suiza's house-_

"Sis!" Julian said as he walked in to the den.

"Yeah bro?"

"Someone from the..." Julian turned around and saw Jigen and Goemon tied up to the wall, "Um, sis...you're not dating these two at the same time, are you?"

Suiza laughed, "You really think I'd look cute paired up with one of them? Which one? The guy in the gi is cute, but I think I should be with the Mafioso like guy, I'd look mysterious, no?"

"Seriously, sis."

"That's Daisuke Jigen," Suiza pointed, "And the other is Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Lupin III's partners..."

"You caught them?"

"Yeah, a proper incentive for me to _humiliate_ Lupin III...But what did you need bro?"

"Um, there is someone to see you, sis. A certain Interpol Inspector."

"Oh, okay. I'll check it out..." Suiza left the den. Leaving her brother with Jigen and Goemon.

"I'm guessing your Julian..." Jigen said.

"Yeah, lemme guess, my sister told you she had a younger brother."

"Yeah, so what's next, your going to torture us?"

"Why would I do that?" Julian asked with confusion.

"You hate Lupin, so you might as well kill us..."

"I'm not a killer, hell I am studying at Yale right now, majoring in the medical field, so why would I kill?"

"Well, your sister is bent on killing Lupin. Aren't you?"

"Humiliate him, yes. Kill him, no..." Julian sighed, "Aye, Suiza..."

"What's up?"

"I told her not to go so drastic...she didn't listen..."

In Suiza's living room, ICPO Inspector, Koichi Zenigata was waiting, Suiza walked up to him, "Hello there, you must be Inspector Zenigata." She bowed as she knew the customs from her father's side of the family.

Zenigata bowed back, "Yes, and you must be Suiza Shikibu, who is leading the grand prix that is going to be held in less than an hour, I must say, I expected you to look more..."

"More what?"

"More Japanese..."

"Oh, I know it's the name. My mother was Mexican, and my father was Japanese..."

"Are they here?"

"No, they passed away when I was twelve..."

"Oh, sorry to hear..."

"It's alright, it happened almost ten years ago. Okay on to business, I know for a long time you've been trying to arrest Lupin the Third and his cohorts...am I not correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well, what if told you that I know that Lupin joined my race, and I have his partners somewhere waiting to be interrogated?"

"Then I'd be happy, and go run to the race track waiting to arrest him."

Suiza laughed, "Then go ahead and be my guest, Inspector."

The Inspector took out his handcuffs and said, "Thanks for the tip off, Ms. Shikibu now I'll surely catch Lupin this time!!" Zenigata left out Suiza's house, got into his rental car, and drove to the track.

Julian walked out of the study and saw his sister walking in, "I'm gonna go and start up the race, sis. I'll meet you there."

"Oh, okay. That's fine," She hugged her brother and he hugged back, "See you there!"

"Yeah, good luck, sis!" He walked away from her as she walked into the den. He walked upstairs and went into his old room, he went into his safe, and took out something, a pistol that he had for two years, a Ruger P345. He checked it and saw that it had bullets; he looked at it and put it in his pocket. He walked out of his room, and walked downstairs, left the house, got into his car and drove off.

In Suiza's den, she chuckled at the thought that she threatened Lupin with the lives of his best friends. But she was bluffing; she didn't want to hurt Jigen and Goemon. She thought they were hot. And in her book, guys who were cute, she would never kill them. "Now if you excuse me," Suiza said as she went to her closet and changed her clothes to her racing uniform. She came out of the closet revealing her race outfit. It was a white mini skirt with a light green line at the end of the skirt. White spiked heel boots that came up to her knees with the same line on each boot. And a white racing jacket with the same streak and a light green scarf and gloves. "I have a race to win. But don't fret; if you're bored," She turned the television to channel 3, "You can watch your friend's end here." She walked out the door and said, "I hope you'll be comfortable," She blew a kiss to them, "Later, _much."_

-_At the Grand Prix-_

_"Welcome to the 1st annual Malibu Grand Prix!" _An announcer said. The noise of people's yells and cheers and boos could be heard in the air. _"Now put your hands together to our host of this race, she's the granddaughter of the late Miyazaki Shikibu who hosted a similar grand prix to this, fifty-one years ago. She is a student at UCLA, a talented fighter, musician, and of course driver, number 18 SUIZA RAMONA SHIKIBU!!!!!!" _People were cheering and yelling, while Suiza came out and waved to the audience. She blew kisses and got into her car.

"Damn! She has a big ego for a chick." Lupin said. His car number was 15. He got into his car as well.

In her car Suiza thought to herself, _Lupin today you'll die_, _in my car are the hidden switches where I planted traps to kill you._

"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET GOOOOOOO!!!" Said the referee as he shot his pistol and the race was off. Suiza was in first place with Lupin in second. Suiza chuckled as she pushed a button. Big spikes were on Lupin's side of the road.

He gasped and turned around quickly, causing three other cars to crash into each other.

_-Back at Suiza's den-_

Jigen and Goemon, who were still captive at Suiza's house, watched the race on TV. They both saw the traps and were relived when Lupin didn't get hit. "I was right, she is a crazy bitch." Jigen replied.

"If only there was a way to get out of this."

"I know a way." Came the voice of Fujiko.

"Fujiko?!?" What do you want?" Jigen asked.

"I called Suiza so I can tip her off about you guys. But I decided to help Lupin get the money." Fujiko replied as she untied Jigen and Goemon.

"I don't think so," Came another voice. It was Julian, he came into the den and pointed his pistol to the three, "Let me do that, but only if you help me."

Fujiko got out her pistol and aimed to him, "What do you want with us? You're a Shikibu, and you hate Lupin."

"That may be true, but my grandfather taught me to have respect for people, especially women, so don't make do anything that goes against my code."

"So, what exactly do you want...ummm...?"

"Julian Ryuichi Shikibu, and all I want is to stop my sister from killing Lupin, and I will let Goemon and Jigen go." (6)

"Wait, she's going to kill him?" gasped Fujiko.

"Yeah, after she promised me that she wouldn't do anything drastic...so please, help me to stop my sister! If you want, I'll compensate you, how does ten million from the fifty sound to you?"

"Fine by me, boys?"

"Sounds okay to me." Jigen replied.

"Now, could you please untie us!" Goemon exclaimed making everyone look at him. Julian and Fujiko untied Jigen and Goemon

They ran out of the house and got into Julian's car. With Julian at the driver's seat, Fujiko riding shotgun and Goemon and Jigen in the backseats. Julian started the car and they drove off, "Let's save Lupin." Julian said.

"Right." Fujiko replied.

_-Back at the race-_

The race was going good. Almost everyone of the participants were on their last lap. Jigen, Goemon, Julian and Fujiko were there. "I see it's their last lap!" Julian exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it looks like your sister is winning!" Jigen answered.

"Look over there!" Fujiko yelled as she pointed, "Lupin is right behind her!!"

"Let's hope Lupin is making sure that he doesn't get hurt by her..." Goemon added.

Sadly, Lupin was having his troubles trying to elude off Suiza. "DAMN HIM!!!" Suiza yelled. "If this doesn't work, then I'll do some dirty damage." She pushed another button, and bombs suddenly appeared on the field in front of Lupin.

"Oh, crap!" Lupin yelled, he turned away from the bombs and took out his gun and shot at Suiza's tire. This made her car flip, causing her to fly out of the car. "No!!!" She yelled.

Lupin got out of the car and saw Jigen and Goemon, "Hey guys what happened? I thought Suiza held you captive." He asked.

"Fujiko saved us." Goemon responded.

"And so did I," Julian responded, "Nice to meet you, Arsene Lupin III. I'm Julian Ryuichi Shikibu, Miyazaki Shikibu's only grandson, and Suiza's younger brother."

"What exactly do you want with me? Mr. Shikibu..." Lupin asked.

"I personally want to thank you for semi-stopping my sister. So here," He went into his pocket and took out an envelope and gave it to Lupin, "Its ten million dollars, I promised Fujiko I'd pay you guys..."

"Save, it. I don't need your pity money."

"Oh Lupin!" Fujiko yelled, "Don't be an idiot and take it!"

"But, uh..." he hesitated as he was thinking of what to say.

"Take it before I change my mind, besides me and my sister decided to give twenty million to charity. So, just take it..."

"Alright then," Lupin replied as he accepted the envelope with the check in it.

"Any last requests, Mr. Lupin?"

"Actually I'm gonna give this girl a taste of her own medicine." Lupin said as he threw a bomb in the middle of the track, which caused everyone in the stadium to leave, especially Suiza with her brother in toe. Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko left before the bomb went off. "And that's a rap!"

"Not a bad job, we did get paid for stopping a sadistic bitch." Jigen replied.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you to be nice? Enough with the misogynist antics, Jigen." Lupin said as he turned his head to see Jigen.

"Oh well, who cares, as long as we got back at that bitch." Jigen said as he went into his coat, took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He then went into his jacket again, taking out his lighter, lighting it.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Goemon replied, "This is way too much excitement for one day." And with that, the Lupin gang all went back to the hotel.

_-At Suiza's house, about two hours after the race-_

Suiza was in her den, shooting arrows at Lupin's photo, at the same time she was crying her eyes out. She shot another arrow at his face, and fell on her knees. She sobbed softly, "DAMN HIM!!! I'm a failure." She lifted her head to a photo of her grandfather. "Sorry grandpa…I tried I really did." She cried.

She heard Julian walk in, "Enough already, Suiza!" He yelled as he saw his elder sister on her knees crying, "I am tired of you crying over nothing! I asked you to just humiliate the guy, not to kill him! But noooo….you had to do it your way. No team, just me, me, me. You know grandfather would be ashamed of you right now, if he saw what you were trying to do hours earlier!"

She stopped crying for a second, "Shut up, Jules!" She yelled, "I just wanted to get back at him! And I cannot believe your siding with them! You're my brother!"

"But you went against the Shikibu code of honor! The honor grandpa raised with us ever since he took us in when mom and dad died in that car crash!"

Suiza stopped crying for a moment, as she realized what Jigen had said earlier:

_"You know, I don't think your grandfather would love to see that his own granddaughter, who he raised to be kind, is actually sinking so low to get revenge, you should know that." Jigen replied softly._

_"Shut your damn mouth!" Suiza yelled, "No one asked for your own goddamn opinion!"_

"He...he was right." Suiza whispered softly, she got up and ran out of the den, leaving her brother behind. "I hope it's not too late."

"Too late for what!?" Jules asked as he left out of the den, seeing his sister run up the stairs. He followed her and saw that she had gone into her bedroom, taking out two suitcases, a messenger bag, and a purse. Julian saw his sister starting to pack things, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving this place…"

"Why? Where are you going? Who is going to take care of this house and the crime family? What about school!?"

"You can do all that…"

"Sis, you know I am only here for my Spring Break, I got back to Yale in three days!"

"I know, 'Uncle' Toshiro can take leadership of the crime family once more, I am done." (7)

"And what about school?"

"I finished four years, I have my B.A. in English. Sure I wanted to get my PhD so I could become a professor, but hey, I have another thing I want to do, something I always wanted to do but never had the chance."

"And that is…."

"Travel around the world…I am going on a life of traveling with Lupin and the gang. I just hope it's not too late…"

"And how will you do that?!"

Suiza took out her PDA and showed her brother a map of Malibu with two flashing lights, "Right when I got them, I added transmitters to Jigen and Goemon, and wherever they are, you'd bet Lupin's there too."

"You sure about this, sis?"

"Never been more sure in my life, Jules…"

"But why…?"

"Lupin and his gang have a special bond…a sort of family like bond. I think that's why. I wanna feel that bond, bro…"

Julian hesitated, letting this all sink in, he sighed, "If it's what you want, then you and go ahead and do it. And write and call me when ever you get the chance, okay?!"

She smiled as her brother accepted what she wanted to do. And the brother and sister, shared a sweet embrace.

_-On the streets of Malibu- _

The Lupin gang were walking away from a restaurant they just ate at. Suiza came running towards them, "LUPIN!!! LUPIN!!!" She yelled as she ran towards them. The gang turned around and saw her running towards them with her messenger bag and purse behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Lupin asked her as he turned to her. "Haven't you caused us enough trouble already?!" He spat as he crossed his arms looking at her.

She stopped running to catch her breath and said, "Lupin, I am so sorry for what I did. I'm a friggin' failure, I only sinked so damn low to get revenge. Jigen you were right," She said, as she turned to Jigen, "My grandfather wouldn't be proud if he saw me trying to kill you to save our name, he taught me and my brother with values. Values I should've kept, I am glad you guys and Jules stopped me. I know my grandfather would've wanted me to humiliate you, but not kill you."

"Oh, okay and…"

Lupin was interrupted, "You know ever since I was little I always wanted to travel around the world. But living here tied me back, so I'm gonna join up with you guys, if that's okay…."

"You...gotta...be...kidding." Jigen stuttered.

Suiza shook her head, "Nope I'm not besides this is a good way to make Lupin pay me back and go around the world. Plus, you guys have a sort of family bond. Jigen and Goemon know my parents passed away, and my grandparents raised me and my brother till their deaths. I just want that feeling of family. Plus, what better way to cause you pain and suffering by annoying you around the world! But your still a no good bastard in my book Lupin."

"Hey that's insulting!" Lupin said.

"But wait a minute, babe," Jigen added, "What about your crime family?"

"'Uncle' Toshi-chan who was a good friend of my grandfather's is gonna take care of it for me, he says its okay. My brother Julian is leaving back to New York in three days, so all is good. Besides, I see that this job will pay off, Lupin." Suiza began to walk towards Jigen and Goemon, she was in the middle of them. She held Jigen's arm on her left arm, and Goemon's arm on her right arm, "You gotta admit, you have some very cute partners." They began to walk away Jigen and Goemon having very puzzled looks on their faces. "Hey guys, sorry for knocking you out with chloroform, but hey I needed to get back at him. So forgive me? And why are you two working with a baboon?" Suiza asked as she walked with them arm in arm.

A left behind Lupin then yelled out, "Hey you three get back here!!! RIGHT NOW!!!"

Just as soon as Lupin was running towards them, Zenigata came back. He had handcuffs in his hands and ran towards the group, "LUPIN!! I'LL GET YOU!!!" He yelled.

"Oh no, not pops." Lupin gulped.

"Huh?? Oh dear God, not him!" Suiza said as she turned her head and stopped walking.

"Yeah, Zenigata the man who always wants Lupin." Jigen replied.

"Ah, crap I guess I made a mistake calling for a head of security for Lupin the Third. WHAT DO WE DO?!?!?!"

"Run, what else?!" Goemon said. Goemon, Lupin, Jigen, and Suiza all began to run away from Zenigata.

After a day of racing, evading a beautiful girl, getting richer, and having a new team member, this journey was over for Lupin and the gang. Lupin was ecstatic for all the new things he just got. Especially reconciling with a girl who was his mortal enemy. In the end, he was happy for it all.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1) Yes, Goemon does love classical music. Found it from the _Lupin III_ manga, volume 14

(2) Yes, so does Jigen. But only this was in a Lupin episode. If you buy the Lupin episodes on DVD like I do, then in Vol. 10, "Enchanted Lupin" the second episode on that DVD, "Vault Assault" shows Jigen enjoying classical music.

(3) Lupin does hate culture, same reference as in the _Lupin III_ manga, Vol. 14

(4) "Sayonara" is "goodbye" is Japanese. Come on! We should all know this!

(5) That line "Abandonment issues" is from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by Little Kuriboh. The idea just popped into my head, too funny NOT to add in there! LOL

(6) Name references real quick. The Shikibu siblings both have weird names, no? They both have middle names that start with 'r's but here's where I got the idea for their names. Suiza means 'Switzerland' in Spanish. And the name just sounded pretty to me, but my friend Dawn says it also sounds Japanese, is sounds like the phrase 'Wise woman'. And Julian's middle name, Ryuichi is a Japanese name, from an anime I once saw. But their other names, Julian and Ramona come from a novella called _Ramona _one me and my mother use to watch to. I instantly fell in love with the characters.

(7) Thank you J-Lucy for the name reference! -grins-

Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please RnR. First one to gets a cookie!!!

-El Cid Girl


	3. Superstition

**A.N. Hey everyone! Wow! Am I updating fast, or am I updating fast? Well the only reasons for that is one, I am rewriting/adding/and editing this stuff from my old fic, two, I have my PDA, three, I actually want to get back to the **_**Goodbye My Friend **_**plot and begin to add more good stuff that I hope you will like! So, enjoy the fic! And PLEASE give me some positive feedback! I'd actually like to know if you guys enjoy this! Some tips would be appreciated! Much love!**

**-El Cid Girl**

_Fun Fact:_ I intended on making Suiza only Mexican, but when I gave her the name 'Shikibu' it wouldn't sound too convincing. So I added that she was also Japanese. I liked that about her, she had two cultures to live up to.

Also, this story is happening two months later after the previous one. (The previous chapter) So it would tie in to the next storyline...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lupin III...I am toooo poor to buy it...Hell I can barley afford my Kajukenbo classes...-sigh- The life of a struggling student...

* * *

_At the Beginning _

**Story Two, Chapter Three**

"Superstition"

**Two Months Later...(In June)**

_-Yucatan, Mexico-_

In a wonderful state in Mexico, the Lupin gang were just out enjoying the site of the Aztec pyramids. "Wow, Mexico is rich in history." Jigen said.

"A little if you count Aztecs, Mayans, Olmecs, and other tribes. Then you call it, people who had a fetish for sacrificing virgins..." Suiza added.

Lupin turned his head towards Suiza and said, "I heard that your half Mexican Suiza, am I not correct?"

She turned her head to him and nodded, "Yup, my dad's Japanese and my mom is Mexican. So I'm trilingual plus, I know a lot about both histories."

"It is said that the Aztecs use to sacrifice blood and organs just to please their gods." Goemon replied.

"Oh, as gruesome as it is, Goemon, it's damn true." Suiza replied as she turned her head towards Goemon. "And if it weren't for the Spaniards conquering them, we'd still do that, yech. I sure wouldn't wanna do that!" Suiza cringed.

"Though you gotta admit, the whole thing sounds a little too damn far fetched." Jigen added as he lit a cigarette in his mouth.

Suiza ran up to one of the small step altars and fell on her knees. She imitated an Aztec head priest cutting out a person's heart, taking it out and raised it up to the sky. All the guys could do was laugh at her. After her antic, she stepped down and said, "That's how it was, though it was probably done better than my cheap imitation."

"Very funny, Suiza." Fujiko said as she came up to them, making everyone turn their heads to see her.

"I see your back baby." Lupin smiled.

"I only went to see that big pyramid over there." She pointed.

"You know it is said that before he died, Montezuma the leader of the Aztecs at the time when the Spaniards came, left a big fortune of gold and hid it in one of the remaining pyramids. Only because he didn't want the Spaniards to find it." Suiza explained.

"Your kidding right?" Jigen asked.

"Well do you think I'm kidding?" She glared as she looked at Jigen, "It might be true, it might not, but hey these are the only remaining Aztec pyramids alive. So the treasure has to be hidden in one of these pyramids."

"Hey were not gonna do a round off check Suiza," Fujiko said, "We might as well just look into it and see."

"Okay I only said that there was treasure. I do not know the exact whereabouts of it."

"But you have to have a lead on it, Suiza." Jigen replied.

"Yeah, we know you're holding out on us!" Lupin yelled.

Suiza let out a gasp and said, "I'm not!" Suiza yelled to Lupin as she glared at him, "I do not know, but I know something we can do."

"What can we do, Suiza?" Goemon asked.

"Well…we can look over these pyramids and sites, there must be at least something we can find like ruins or who knows."

"Worth a shot." Replied Jigen. So the gang started to walk all over the Aztec remains. This persisted for about an hour, until they stopped near the central pyramid. Suiza sat cross-legged on the grass near the stairs of the pyramid, "Okay stupid idea." A feeling of itch rushed through her, the sensation she felt was on her back. She tried to scratch it, but instead, she accidentally put the tip of her acrylic nail near a carving in the pyramid, and broke it, "OW!!" Suiza yelled.

"What's wrong, Suiza?" Jigen asked as he looked at her.

"I broke my damn nail!" She yelled.

"That's all?" Jigen asked as he lifted his fedora to see her, "Oh well! You can always pay for new ones."

"Not funny," Suiza sucked her right index finger, "It hurts, okay! Just one thing you'll never empathize for us girls, Mr. Misogynist! Plus I felt something weird when I broke it." She got up, turned around and got on her knees to see what broke her nail. On the ruin, there was dust covering it, so Suiza wiped it off and saw some Aztec ruins with a symbol of the rain god, Tlaloc, "Wow! Hot damn!!" She smiled.

"What is it Suiza?" Lupin asked.

"It's ruins! Aztec ruins! And wait, its NOT in Aztec its in Spanish!"

"You speak Spanish well, what does it say?!"

"Hold your patience, Eager Mc Beaver! I'll see."

"Maybe it's the key to the treasure!" Lupin smiled.

Suiza saw it translated it into English, "To find the hidden treasure, of Montezuma find the old headdress he once had and read the calendar on the night of the last day of the full moon, you'll find the location to the treasure." She got up and continued her task of sucking her finger.

"Wow! WE GOT IT!!!" Lupin yelled excitedly.

"I hope it is the treasure Suiza," Jigen replied, he saw her sucking her finger, he grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled out, "Quit sucking your finger! You look like a big baby, plus do you know if you keep doing that you'll get buck teeth?"

"Oh, and where did you get this information from? By watching _The Fairly OddParents _with Lupin?" Suiza answered angrily, "I only do this when I bite a nail. So chill! What I do is none of your goddamn business!" She glared at him. (1)

"Okay now, you two…" Lupin interrupted as he stopped their fight, "Jesus you act like two siblings…"

"Hey! He started it!" Suiza pointed.

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Oh God, just lay off now, Suiza…Back to business!"

"Jesus, we got the info, now all we need is an Aztec Calendar and a headdress?" Jigen asked, a bit skeptical at the fact of the situation.

"Um, yup that's what it said." Suiza added, "I know my Spanish…"

"Well, there's a priceless Aztec calendar at the Mexican museum in Tlaxcala. We might as well get that." Fujiko said.

"Oh yeah, like we're just gonna waltz up to the museum and make a heist for a worthless calendar??" Jigen said sarcastically.

"Noooo...We're just gonna go in there and ask them if we can take it…" Suiza replied sarcastically, "You bet your ass we're gonna steal it!" Suiza yelled.

_-Tlaxcala Mexico, Museum of the Indian Tribes of Mexico-_

At the museum in Tlaxcala the Lupin gang were just looking all the ancient Aztec artifacts. Suiza was inside the museum, she disguised her self by putting her wavy hair up in a neat bun, she wore an orange sleeveless shirt with a white skirt that came up to her knees, and white flip flops. Thick glasses were worn on her eyes. The glasses were a mini camera. And her white pearl earrings were actually a hearing device where she can hear Lupin. And her necklace with her own astrology sign was a microphone.

Lupin and Jigen were outside near the alley. They were looking at the what the camera was catching through Lupin's laptop. "Damn, Suiza sure makes some hella good gadgets." Lupin replied.

"But you helped her make those, so she can't take all the credit!" Jigen added.

"Oh shut up, Jigen!" Lupin replied as he glared at Jigen, "What the hell do you have against Suiza anyway? She's a really great woman once you get to know her…"

"All women are the same Lupin, just you wait. Maybe tomorrow she'll stop the nice act, and go back to killing you like she almost did two months ago!"

"Hey! I forgave her for that! I don't know what it is about her, Jigen. But I can tell she is actually a good person, a good person to help us out for our heists, so be nice and lay off on her!"

"Whatever…"

"But, while she's wearing those glasses, we can see what she sees."

"Well let's see if she finds it, we might as well find that headdress too." Fujiko added.

"Fujiko, have faith in Suiza, she may be crazy, but she only shows that to not show her smart brain." Goemon answered.

"Sagittarius to Cancer and Scorpio boys, come in." Suiza replied as she held her necklace charm with her thumb and index finger. "Come in."

Lupin and Jigen responded to the call and replied, "S and C amigos here, whats up Suiza?" Lupin asked.

"I'm still looking around for this thing…but, I haven't found anything yet…hey there's a tour guide, I'm gonna ask him."

"Okay you do that Suiza, we'll see what's up here."

"Okay." Suiza started to walk up to a man with black hair and brown eyes. "Hola," She replied, "I'm with the University of Mexico and I'm here to study more about Aztec civilizations. Do you have any Aztec Calendars here?"

"Si, yes, we do, actually we found one a couple of months ago, here let me show you." The man replied. He turned around and walked straight. And stopped to a display of an Aztec calendar in a glass box. Next to it was an Aztec headdress, the gold nuggets and feathers were out of the center, it was just a shattered puzzle. "We found this Aztec Calendar near the ruins in Yucatan, and there was this interesting headdress next to it, but it's all out of place. Sadly, no one can put it back together."

"Is that so? Well, muchas gracias senor," Suiza replied bowing her head, "You've been a good help."

"De nada." The man replied smiling, "Feel free to look as much as you want, senorita." The man walked away.

Suiza began to examine the calendar, and saw that in the middle of it, was the symbol of Tlaloc, she gasped and said, "Hot damn!!!"

"What is it Suiza?" Lupin replied.

"I found it, I can tell this is the calendar!! It has the same symbol as in the ruins."

"And let me guess, that headdress is actually the one that is the second key to the treasure?"

"Yup, if they found it near the ruins, then it must be for that."

"Come outside and meet us in the alley, we'll discuss how to nab that thing."

"Okay." She began to walk out the door. She got out and ran to her left towards the alley where the gang was. "What's up??"

"Nothing much, good job on finding it Suiza." Lupin winked.

"Thanks, okay I took some snapshots with the glasses," She took them off and gave them to Lupin, "and here's the area of the whole kit and caboodle."

The gang looked around both glass case photos of the artifacts. "Good pics Suiza," Jigen complimented, which made Suiza smile, "And I see an exact opening already."

"Really? Where?" Lupin asked.

"You see the glass displays?" Jigen pointed, "Their not connected to the stands. So we can just like lift them up,"

"I don't know, security might be tight," Suiza replied, she pressed a button on Lupin's laptop which skipped some photos, "As you can see, security's pretty tight, cameras all over the place, and of course I know there's sensitive light pressure beams. So I got an idea."

"Whats it, Suiza?" Goemon asked.

"Well Lupin, you see, we can just make a hole on the ceiling and life them up with some balloons, and hey..."Suiza began to go inside her white purse and found some mini squares that were actually air pressure balloons, "These little babies that you made, will help us greatly in this assignment." Suiza took back the glasses, turned her heel and said, "I'm gonna put them on the glass cases, and I bet you no one will notice that they're there." Suiza smiled, as she walked away to go back to the museum and walked to the artifacts. She placed four of the mini squares on each side near the far left low corner of the glass cases. And she did the same to the other ones and left outside.

_-Later that Night-_

The gang got the rooftop of the museum at midnight. Goemon, Suiza, and Lupin were on the rooftop while Fujiko and Jigen were in the helicopter. The mini squares had transmitters on them so Lupin took out his laptop, and followed the signal. They were walking until they got to where the signal led them, "This is it." Lupin exclaimed, he turned her head towards Goemon, "Goemon I think this place might use a cool little moon roof. Don't you agree?"

Goemon nodded as he got out his Zantetsuken sword and cut a hole through the roof. Lupin took out a remote from his belt and said, "Fly lil' ones, fly!!!" He pressed a button, which caused the squares to become big helium balloons. Both of the glass cases floated up in the air. Once it got up to Lupin's sight, he grabbed the one holding the Aztec Calendar, and Suiza got the puzzled headdress.

"We did it!!!" Suiza yelled.

"Yup we did." Lupin replied.

"Okay, enough celebrating," Goemon replied, "We got to get the hell out of here."

"Right." Suiza nodded. They ran to the helicopter and got inside. Jigen lifted them up in the air. An excited Lupin and his friends left to their hideout.

_-Panama City, Panama Airport-_

At the Panama airport, Zenigata was waiting to board on a plane, and saw an article saying that in a Mexico museum, somebody stole an ancient Aztec Calendar and the headdress. Zenigata clenched the paper and yelled, "LUPIN!!!! I KNOW ITS YOU!!! I GOTTA GET TO MEXICO!!!" He got up, picked up his luggage and ran off to the next gate that had a plane flying to Mexico.

_-At Lupin's Hide Out- _

The Lupin gang were in their hideout in a small ranch in Mexico. Inside they sat down on the couch. Lupin was trying to put together the Aztec Headdress. After about thirty minutes, Lupin got frustrated, "AH HELL!!!" He yelled, "This damn thing is too damn hard." He flushed, "I am good at puzzles, but this is ridiculous!"

"Hey Lupin!" Suiza chimed in, "Lemme see that." she got up from her place on the couch and got the headdress puzzle. Suddenly she knew where everything went, "I see...so yeah…you go like this, turn it like this...and oh yeah, you do this." The gang was looking at her in amazement, Suiza was actually putting the headdress together. After about a minute, Suiza completed it. "Wa la! You got yourself, a colorful, but weird looking hat…" She grinned.

"WHOA!!" Was all the gang could reply.

"You actually did it!" Jigen cheered, "Wonder why you could've solved it and Lupin couldn't? Don't you hate puzzles?"

"I do, but I dunno. It's like I sort of knew how to solve it…"

"Well at least you solved it." Fujiko said cheerfully, "The full moon won't be for another two days, so we'll wait to get the 'treasure map'. Let's just chill."

"Sounds great to me!" Jigen added.

"Yeah, a break would be nice." Lupin smiled.

"Well you gotta admit, it is pretty," Suiza said, "I'm gonna see how it looks on me," Suiza got up, and put the headdress on. She began to lose her balance. And she heard some weird music in her ears, music of drums playing and people chanting to the rain god, Tlaloc, _"In the name of the god, Tlaloc, the real Aztec princess will find its..." _Suddenly Suiza began to faint in front of the gang's eyes.

"SUIZA!!!!" Jigen yelled as he walked up to her unconscious body and picked her up.

She was lying in his arms till Lupin said, "Something weird happened."

"What should we do?" Fujiko asked.

"Let's let her rest, then when she wakes up, she can tell us what happened."

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) I am implying that Lupin in my fics watches cartoons. Why do you think he acts so childish? Besides I got the reference from the DVDs...Vol. 6 Lupin the Target, episode "Revenge of La Nerd" Jigen quotes that Lupin watches so much cartoons.


	4. Taking Over Me

**A.N. Hey everyone! Okay, sorry it took a long time to update this. I've been busy because I am in training for my FIRST Kajukenbo tournament in June. Plus I am working my ass off in band, for the Solo and Ensemble Festival for band, and I got back to playing **_**Age of Mythology: Titans! **_**Wow! I love that game! LOL!!! And who else but me LOVED the new episode of the Sopranos!? Who!? LOL. Okay so, thanks to talking to a good friend, J Lucy Daisuke she helped me with a part of this fic, so props to her! Come on ya'll! Give her her props! LOL. So I hope you enjoy this and PLEASE give me some constructive criticism!**

**-El Cid Girl**

_Fun Fact: _Well, there's is a Jigen/Suiza moment in the fic. But here's the thing, if you read my previous fics, you know that they do hook up. But for the purposes of not making the Lupin characters tooooo OOC, their not gonna like get serious...yeah...go and read...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lupin III, but I do know how to make salsa!

* * *

_At the Beginning _

**Story Two, Chapter Four **

"Taking Over Me"

_-Back at Lupin's hideout-_

Suiza was lying in her bed after she unexpectedly fainted in the living room Lupin had put cool cloth on her forehead. Jigen, Lupin, Goemon, and Fujiko were around the bed, seeing if she'd wake up anytime soon. After about an hour and forty-five minutes, Suiza clutched her eyes and groaned softly. She opened her eyes and saw the gang around her.

"She's waking up," Lupin excitedly said as he looked at her.

Suiza got up slowly clutching her head saying, "Ugh, what the hell happened?"

"Easy there," Jigen said as he put his hand on her head to keep the cloth in place. Realizing this, Suiza used her hand to keep it up, "Don't hurt yourself, you fainted in front of us."

"I did?" The musician asked bewilderedly.

"Yeah," Fujiko added, "Right after you put on that headdress you started to lose your balance and said something weird, then, right in front of us, you fainted. Jigen was kind enough to carry you here."

"Thanks Jigen," Suiza smiled as she turned her head to see him, "But...It's weird, I can't remember...what happened before I fainted."

"Can you try to remember?" a concerned Goemon asked.

"All I remember was I heard drums, loud drums, and someone chanting something. I couldn't understand it, it sounded like a foreign language of some sort. A weird ancient dialect..."

"We didn't hear anything like that at all."

"Who knows," Suiza collapsed her head onto the pillows, clutching the cool cloth to head, "Oh God, I have a major headache." She groaned.

"You should rest your head right now Suiza," Lupin recommended, "We'll be around if you need anything. Just call us..." Lupin and the rest of the gang got up and started to leave the room.

"Thanks Lupin." Once Goemon, Lupin, and Fujiko got out, Jigen stayed in, "You need anything, Suiza? Water? A snack? Ibuprofen? Company?" (1)

Suiza giggled, "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Jigen..."

"For what?"

"For being concerned, it's actually great to know that you care."

Jigen flushed a bit in humiliation, "Well...um...don't get use to it...just doing it 'cause no one else volunteered..."

He closed the door and left Suiza alone. Once he was gone, Suiza chuckled lightly and said, "Soon, the missing gold of Montezuma will be mine, and finally I, the Queen of the Aztecs will sacrifice all four of them, to the rain god, Tlaloc. And once their gone, I'll finally reign the Aztecs. Their deaths will augment a new era in which, us, the Aztecs will finally reign, victorious!!! And then, I'll finally get revenge on those Spaniards and reclaim Tenochtitlan for us, the Aztecs."

Back in the living room, the gang were all confused about what happened to Suiza. Lupin was looking at the Aztec Headdress Suiza wore before she fainted. "Why did she faint when she wore it?" Lupin asked as he pondered

"Who knows," Jigen answered, "Maybe the glass case might tell us a little more information about it." Jigen got up and walked towards the glass case. It had some brief information on the headdress and the calendar; he began to read off it, "This ancient headdress and calendar was found near the remaining Aztec ruins in Yucatan, Mexico. The headdress once belonged to the last leader of the Aztecs, Montezuma. He wore it on the last festival of the Blazing Fire. There he met a woman who became his one-hundredth and close wife, his queen of the Aztecs. After many failed attempts, no one has been able to put it back together."

"But why is it that Suiza was the only one who could put it together?"

"Who knows..." Fujiko replied, "Maybe, she was kind of 'destined' to put together..."

"Yeah right, Fujicakes," Lupin spat sarcastically, "And I'm related to a monkey..."

"Who knows, maybe you are!" Everyone laughed, "But here's the fact of the matter, lover. Why is it that Suiza could put it together, when we know for a fact, the she hates puzzles and you're so good at solving things like rubix cubes and sodoku..." (2)

"She hates puzzles?" Jigen asked.

"Anything that involves strategy and hard thinking. Rubix cubes, Sodoku, jigsaw puzzles, chess..."

"Oh...but beside the point...she had no problem putting it together."

Lupin took the headdress tried to put on the headdress and looked at it. He tried it on, but for some reason, it didn't fit him, "Damn, this thing can't fit."

He handed it to Jigen. Jigen took off his fedora and put on the headdress but it was too big, "Too big for me..." He handed it to Goemon while he put on his fedora. Goemon tried it on, but no such luck, he shook his head to show that it didn't fit him.

Goemon handed it to Fujiko. But when she put it on, the hat covered her eyes and it was loose, "Okay, so it doesn't fit me either. Whoa, it sure is dark in here..."

"Alright," Lupin concluded as Fujiko took off the headdress, "We've all tried it on, and no one fits into it, bet you all chocolate truffles that the hat perfectly fits Suiza's big head."

"Not funny..." Jigen replied.

"But you guys all laughed when Fujiko called me a monkey..."

"But that was fact, not opinion..." Everyone but Lupin laughed again.

"Hmmm..." Lupin pondered, "Why all of a sudden sticking up for the girl who you find annoying? What's up with that?"

Jigen flushed lightly, "Well, um...you guys didn't even volunteered, so I thought I'd do it! Is there a problem with being nice?"

"For you, Jigen, yes...there is a problem," answered Fujiko, "Especially when you're nice to women..."

"Well, you guys didn't volunteer to help...and I was bored..."

"Yeah...riiiiiight..." said Lupin sarcastically.

"Look can we just drop it now?! Something happened to her and we don't know what. Until then, we must wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, okay, don't have a puppy. Let's get some rest." So the Lupin gang got up and went to their separate rooms to sleep.

_-Later that Night-_

Late at night, while the gang was asleep, Suiza got up out of bed and walked up to the living room. She found the headdress and put it back on. She took the calendar and left the house. Taking Lupin's Alfa Romeo and driving off.

"Now, to go back to Yucatan, reclaim my land, and our gold..." Suiza laughed as she drove off.

_-Later that Morning-_

In the morning the gang woke up and walked towards the living room. Jigen was the first one to walk in, and he saw that the headdress and the calendar were gone, "WHAT THE HELL??!?!?" He exclaimed.

"What's the matter Jigen??" Asked Lupin.

"The calendar and hat are gone!!!"

"What??!?!" Lupin was shocked, he ran from his room and saw that Jigen was right, the headdress and the calendar were missing. "No way!" He gasped, "Suiza..." he whispered as he ran towards Suiza's room, and saw that she wasn't in there, she was gone. "WHAT THE HELL??!?!"

"What happened?" A tired Goemon yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Suiza is missing! She took the headdress and the calendar!" said Jigen.

"And my car!" Lupin exclaimed as he looked out the window and saw that his Alfa Romeo was missing as well.

"Maybe that music she was listing to. It mesmerized her!"

"How?" Fujiko asked.

"If she is the one who solved the headdress. When she put it on, the music she described hypnotized her."

"I get it!" Lupin replied, "It told her that she must do something, but what?"

"Hm, wait!" Goemon said, "The year when the Aztecs were wiped out was when?"

"1521."

"And the last official ceremony was 1519."

"So you're saying..."

"That maybe the headdress is making her to get the gold, and to take over Mexico. What do you think?"

"Who knows."

"But, where's the one place that the headdress that subjected her would take her?" Jigen asked.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lupin, "Maybe in Yucatan, maybe near the central pyramid, it's where the moon will reflect and show the treasure."

Suddenly outside the front door of the house Inspector Zenigata found them. The Inspector knocked on the door, "OPEN UP LUPIN!!! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!!!! I KNOW YOU STOLE FROM THE MUSEUM OF TLAXCALA!!!!"

"Holy crap!" Yelled Jigen.

"Its old pops!!!!" Lupin added.

"No really?" Fujiko said sarcastically, "I thought it was Santa Clause!"

"Quick," Goemon gasped, "Lets get out the back way." So the gang ran out the back way while Zenigata kept trying to break the door open. He stopped pounding the door when he heard a helicopter fly out from the back way, "Huh??"

"Sorry Pops!!" Lupin yelled, "We gotta go and save a friend of ours...so, catch you later!!!" Lupin flew away leaving the Inspector behind.

"YOU BASTARD!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

_-Yucatan Mexico Later that night-_

Suiza began to climb up the central alter steps of the Aztec ruins. She wore the headdress and carried the calendar. She placed the calendar on top of the altar, putting it on a hollow carving that was big enough for the calendar to fit. Suiza raised her arms up to the sky. And the voice that controlled her began to chant, "In the name of the rain god, Tlaloc, on this the night of the festival of rain. Please let the final full moon shine on our sacred festival keeper, and show me the location of the treasure." Soon the moons rays reflected onto the calendar, Suiza brought her arms down, as she saw that the calendar separated into two pieces, revealing another, smaller piece of stone.

Suiza took the stone and examined it, "Ah, the location to the treasure," She looked at the map and found where it was, "So...the central pyramid." She chuckled a bit, "I'm sure those fools will be here soon. I need to sacrifice them to Tlaloc. And soon, Tenochtitlan will belong to me!" She laughed.

Once Suiza got off the small altar and began to climb up the long way up the top towards the pyramid. Finally Jigen, Lupin, Fujiko, and Goemon made it to Yucatan. "THERE SHE IS!!!" Lupin yelled as he pointed to where Suiza was.

The gang ran up to the pyramid and saw Suiza there. Suiza began to chuckle and said, "You fools! If your looking for your friend she is gonna be gone pretty soon."

"You bitch!" Jigen yelled, "What the hell have you done to Suiza?"

"Oh, you mean your friend? She's the one who was destined to bring me back. And since she brought me back, she has a very big task to do. You see, as I grow stronger, she grows weaker. I take over her body and rule Tenochtitlan. Those Spaniards will get something in return for destroying my home!!"

Suddenly, Suiza tried so hard to regain control of her mind. Suiza began to clutch her head and said softly, "Get...out...of my...head!!!"

"No! I'm in your body and I will take over it!"

"Help...me...guys...please!!!" Suiza whispered, she yelled, "Get her out of my head! Help me!" She sobbed.

"SUIZA!!!" The gang began to yell out.

"You fools! It was a mistake coming here to save your friend! Now, you'll pay the price." She raised her arms up and yelled, "Come forth my loyal servants of Tenochtitlan!" Suddenly zombies began to come out of the pyramid, "Now my followers of Tenochtitlan! Kill them! So we can sacrifice them to Tlaloc!!!"

"Holy crap!!" Lupin yelled, "Aie, aie, aie!" Lupin began to run away.

"Lupin your a coward!!" Fujiko yelled as she got out her Browning M1910. She saw the zombies coming towards her and she ran away as well, screaming.

"Oh, who's a coward now?" Lupin got out his Walther P38 and began to shoot at the zombies, as did Fujiko, "Goemon!" Lupin yelled, "We need your sword!"

"Jigen, you go snap some sense into Suiza." Goemon said as he took out his Zantetsuken.

"Yeah," Lupin added as he kept shooting, "Please save her! Before we're sacrificed!"

"Why me?" Jigen asked.

"She'll listen to you, plus, she's our friend, she may be crazy, but she'll always be there for us. Come on Jigen, she'd do the same for us."

Jigen nodded and began to walk up to the pyramid to save Suiza. More and more zombies began to come out. Lupin and Fujiko began shooting towards the zombies, but the bullets had to effect on them. Goemon began to slice them with his Zantetsuken. It had a little effect on them. The zombies just kept reconnecting their parts together.

"Their endless!" Fujiko yelled, "How can we overcome them?"

"You, can't! Its no use," Suiza yelled, "The zombies are loyal Eagle Warriors of Tenochtitlan, and they'll keep fighting till the very end."

Jigen kept walking up to Suiza to save her, "Suiza! It's me Jigen! You know! The guy who you constantly flirt with! Please answer me!"

Suiza was almost coming back, "Jigen...?"

"Please Suiza remember! You're not Queen of the Aztecs! Your Suiza R. Shikibu! Remember? We met you two months ago, you were trying to kill Lupin to get revenge for your grandfather! Please remember."

"Grandpa...??"

"Yes! Suiza! Remember!!! And Goemon! You flirt with him too! Please Suiza remember. Your our friend, our loyal friend who would even save me!"

Suiza began to clutch her head. She sobbed "Jigen! Please help me! I can't get her out! Please help me! Please!"

"Its okay Suiza! You can defeat her! Just don't stop remembering who you are!"

Suiza got corrupted again and yelled, "You meddling fool!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Suiza yelled. Suddenly the spirit that was inside her head came out. It flew out of her and she fell unconscious near the stairs of the pyramids. Jigen ran up to her and picked her up. Suddenly the zombies turned into dust.

"Phew that was close." Lupin replied.

"What about Suiza?" Goemon asked.

The gang ran up to the pyramid and saw Suiza unconscious in Jigen's arms. Lupin looked over her and asked Jigen, "She is going to be ok? Right?"

Jigen answered, "I don't know." He took of the headdress Suiza was wearing and set it aside.

"But at least whatever was in her is gone," Lupin looked away from her and saw the stone that had the location for the map. "Hey, what's that?" He picked it up and examined it, he smiled, "It's the location to the treasure!"

"Really?" Fujiko's eyes glowed.

"It is! And according to it the gold is in this pyramid!"

"You guys go and look for it." Suggested Jigen, "I'll take Suiza back to the car and look after her..." Jigen said to Lupin as he picked up the headdress.

Lupin nodded, "Okay then... We'll be back in a few." Jigen nodded as he saw Lupin, Goemon, and Fujiko go inside the pyramid to find the gold. Carrying Suiza's unconscious body, Jigen walked the pyramid and got to the Alfa Romeo. He put the headdress in the trunk, leaving it opened. He then sat in the back seat letting Suiza rest in his arms.

Back inside the pyramid Lupin was leading Goemon and Fujiko to the location of the good. He looked at the map and saw that they walked up to a huge wall. "I think this is it..." he said.

"Lupin," Fujiko hesitated, "It's just a huge stone wall..."

"Looks can be deceiving Fujicakes...its a secret door, that apparently needs a key..."

"Allow me..." Goemon suggested as he got out Zantetsuken. Lupin nodded as Goemon moved in front of him.

Goemon prepared his stance and after five seconds he cut a circle on the stone wall. Once there was a pace clear, Lupin, Fujiko, and Goemon walked in.

Back outside, Jigen was still sitting in the backseat with an unconscious Suiza in his arms. He looked at his Rolex to check the time, "Dammit, they've been in that damn pyramid for thirty minutes!" He complained.

Jigen looked at Suiza, he saw that she was still resting soundly. He began to watch her a bit, seeing how her chest rose with every light breath she took. He took her wrist and checked her pulse, she was still alive. He took her hand in his own, felt how her palm was warm, soft, and delicate. Very different than his.

He looked her face, seeing how she looked very peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Without even thinking it, his face leaned in to hers, almost kissing her. Jigen immediately stopped when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't take advantage of an unconscious sleeping girl like that. And he certainly didn't want to get in a relationship with a girl who held him captive two months earlier.

With his mind racing with thoughts he leaned back, letting his head rest on the seat of the car. He suddenly heard a groan, and looked at Suiza waking up. She groaned as she clutched her eyes and opened them. The first thing she laid her eyes on was Jigen. "Jigen...?" She whispered, "Oh, man, I ended up in the other place..."

"I see your bitterness hasn't left you..." Jigen answered.

"I was joking about that..." She said as she let herself cleave closer to his chest, "Mm, your so comfy..."

Jigen got nervous, "Okay enough of that..."

"Fine then..." Suiza sat up and moved away from Jigen.

Tension was in the atmosphere among the gunman and the musician. Suiza looked away, making sure she didn't look at Jigen. She broke the silence and said, "I know you saved me from that spirit that subjected me...but why? I thought you didn't like me..."

Jigen responded, "Why would you think that?"

"I dunno, probably because I held you captive..."

"Which was two months ago, and me and Goemon forgave you..."

"I'm annoying and act like a fifteen-year-old girl..."

Jigen hesitated, trying to find the right words to say it, "Don't take it wrong Suiza, I do think you act a bit childish. From the random things you blurt out at times to the way you get excited or happy when things happen. Kinda like Cheese from _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_." (2)

"Hold up! I so do not act like that mentally retarded weird thing. And who is acting childish now?"

"I don't watch it. Just, Lupin sleeps in front of the T.V. and it caught my attention…"

"Whatever…" Suiza looked away from him, turning her face to see the view of the altars and pyramids in the scenery.

"But, the thing is, to me you're a kid, and I don't like seeing kids get hurt, that's why I saved you and volunteered to help when the first time when you put on that headdress."

Still looking away, the musician was a bit shocked as to the gunman's response. That comment about how he saw her as a kid, made her feel hurt inside. For deep down, she had some small feelings for him. Feelings that were slowly being developed, but for him to say that, hurt her inside. It made her feel that she had no chance of ever being with him, "So, you see me as a child? You see my like a little sister?" She said softly.

"Well, yes." He could sense the state of emotion she was in from the way she spoke, "But, a good sister. Who is very sweet, talented, and helpful…"

"I see, I do agree that I act childish, Jigen. But I'll tell you why, only because I never really did have a childhood, after my parents died I kind of grew up fast, hence why I can be so smart. But I act childish just to relive the times I missed…" Suiza said softly. Suiza looked even further away contemplating on the thought that maybe Jigen didn't have any real interest in her. She tried to change the subject, "Where's Lupin and the rest of the gang?"

"In the pyramid looking for the treasure…"

"I wonder how they're doing in there…"

Back inside the pyramid, Lupin, Fujiko, and Goemon walked in to the door. They saw that indeed the gold was in there. "Look! Suiza was right! We found it!" Lupin yelled excitedly, "The lost gold of Montezuma!"

"Wow!" Fujiko smiled, "Look at all these gold artifacts!" She ran around looking at the many different things, "Wow! Necklaces, bracelets, torches, wow! Is that a sold gold basket?!" She exclaimed. Fujiko immediately began putting things into a bag with glee and happiness; while the rest of the boys watched her.

"Women and riches…" Goemon said, "Obsession, thy name is woman…" He slowly began to walk to wards some of the gold and began to pick up some of it.

"Well, who can blame her! First time our new ally helped us find something, even if she did get subjected by an evil spirit." Lupin started walking towards the gold piles, when suddenly he felt the ground move beneath him. "Huh?"

Fujiko stopped gathering gold, as she felt it too, "What the hell is going on?" She shrieked.

"This place is probably collapsing!" Goemon yelled.

"Well come on! Let's get out of here!" Fujiko yelled as she attempted to carry the bag she had filled with gold.

"But we need an exit!"

Back outside, Suiza and Jigen felt the earthquake too, "What the hell?" Jigen exclaimed.

Suiza saw the pyramid the gang was in and saw that it was about to crumble, "Jigen look!" She pointed.

Jigen saw this and yelled out, "They need help!" He jumped out of the Alfa Romeo and began to run towards the pyramid.

Suiza thought quickly to herself. There was only one way she could thank Jigen for saving her, and one way only. But she had to do it quick before the gang could see, there was also the thought of the possibility of Jigen getting hurt. She didn't want to take any chances "Jigen! Wait!" She yelled as she jumped out of the car and ran to him, "I just want to thank you for saving me." Suiza leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Once she pulled away, she smiled, "Thanks…"

Jigen was speechless. Suiza had just kissed him! He just stared at her not knowing what to do or say, he leaned in before he heard Lupin yelling, "Jigen! Suiza!" They both turned their heads quickly and saw Lupin, Fujiko, and Goemon running to them, "Jigen! Start the car! We gotta vamoose!"

Jigen nodded as he got in the driver's seat and started the car, Suiza jumped in to the back seat, and so did Goemon and Lupin. Fujiko loaded the bag with the gold in the trunk, where the headdress was also placed inside. She closed the trunk and jumped in the shotgun seat. Once that was done Jigen drove them away, leaving the pyramid to crumble.

"Did you guys find it?" Jigen asked.

"Yes we did," Fujiko answered, "Luckily before the pyramid collapsed, we got some of it, and found a handy exit…"

"So, should we split it into five equal parts?" Goemon suggested.

"Sure," Lupin said, "but we should also send back that headdress Suiza fixed. I think the museum in Tlaxcala will be happy to receive it, right Suiza? Suiza?"

Suiza didn't even pay attention to what the gang was talking about. She turned her head to see the scenery they were driving by. _Why did I do such an idiotic and even more __**childish **__act? _She thought to herself. She still thought about the kiss she gave to Jigen. She put her fingers on her lips, she could still feel the sensation from the kiss she gave Jigen.

"Suiza!" Lupin waved a hand in front of the musician's face.

This made Suiza stop thinking, "Oh, huh?"

"I mentioned if you thought it was a good idea to return the headdress back to the museum…"

"Oh, sure, fine by me. That damn thing got me into too much trouble already…" _Yeah, it made me do stupid things to 'cause a chain of events that is 'causing me to feel this way…_ Was it really the headdress that did all this? Or was it meant to happen anyway? Suiza didn't know what to think anymore.

Jigen looked at her through the rear view mirror. Seeing the confused and sad expression in her eyes. For he too, was thinking about the kiss he received from her.

_-Yucatan Hotel, about thirty-minutes later-_

The gang had found a hotel in the area, and each ordered separate rooms for each other. Late at night, everyone was asleep. Except for Jigen, he was laying in his bed, for he couldn't sleep. He still thought about the kiss that Suiza had given him. He thought about the expression Suiza had while they were on their way to the hotel. Did he hurt her with the response he gave her? He didn't know. "Oh dammit, just forget about it!" He said to himself, "Just go get some sleep…"

But he couldn't stop thinking about it, sure he did have some small feelings for her, but he couldn't fall for someone again. And besides, what would Suiza, a young and beautiful girl want with him? He couldn't fall for her, not after all the other women who had betrayed him. But the one thing Suiza reminded him of, was of her.

Jigen picked up his fedora that was on the nightstand, and went into the brim of it and took out a small photograph. A photograph of a young girl who looked to be about eighteen. She had green eyes, a light complexion, and long curly red-brown hair. It was the girl he first fell in love with, many years back, almost ten years ago.

Her name was Roma…

Roma Corleone.

* * *

**Footnote Time!**

(1) Just for a joke! I am so addicted to Ibuprofen! Only because after injuries from sparring, I take it so I can feel better! Weeee!

(2) One flaw I added to Suiza so she wouldn't seem like such a Mary Sue (WHICH SHE ISN'T) Is she hates mental strategic things. So she also doesn't like math. I guess she doesn't like playing _Age of Mythology Titans..._(cries)

(3) I LOVE Foster's! So come on, I just wanted to add it in there! I LOVE Cheese. And just for the record, I sometimes act like him...

Later guys!

"I like chocolate milk!"


	5. When the Dawn Breaks

**A.N. Hey guys! Well sorry for the long update. I've just been busy and sick a lot. But I am okay! I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. And please, is it tooooo much to ask for someone to read and review? I just want to know if you guys like it, I just want some constructive criticism! Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! LOL! I am acting like Bloo from **_**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! **_**Anyways! Enjoy the fic!**

**-El Cid Girl**

_Fun Fact: _The beginning of this fic is a scene from a songfic I was going to write. But I thought the plot seemed better in the beginning of this fic! Also, this is the third 'saga' or storyline in this fic. A longer one than the others, here's the list of the stories in this fic:

"The Family Shikibu" (Chapters 1-2)  
"Reina Azteca" (Chapters 3-4)  
"Journey to the Past: Ominous Premonitions of WWIII" (Chapters 5-)

**Disclaimer: **I lost the bet to own Lupin on ebay. Owning it was just out of my budget...sigh I need a new job...

* * *

Now enjoy the fic! 

_At the Beginning _

**Story Three, Chapter Five**

"When the Dawn Breaks"

_-The shores of Sicily-_

_Moonlight, kissing on a violet shore..._

_Dreaming in the color of the dress you wore._

_I wake up haunted, wanting more about you…(about you…) (1)_

Late at night a young couple was running on the beach. The boy seemed to be at least twenty years old. He had black hair and his eyes were covered by his hat. The hat was a light brown-peach color. He wore a red shirt with a brown jacket and brown pants. The girl was roughly about eighteen, she wore a light blue summer spaghetti strapped dress with blue sandals. She had long red-brown curly hair and it came up to her lower back.

The girl and young man laid themselves on the sand laughing. The girl felt her left leg, "I hate my legs, what do you think, Joseph?"

Joseph stroked her smooth leg with his left hand, "They're the best in all of Sicily. No, in the entire world..."

The girl laughed, "Don't lie to me, Joseph."

He put his hand back to his side, "Roma, would I ever lie to you?"

"You got a point."

Joseph sighed, "It's a lovely evening."

She smiled "It is. Joey, look at the moon." She pointed. The young couple looked at the moon and saw how bright it shined. Roma turned her head to the right to see him, "How many have you loved before me?"

Joseph turned his head towards the left, looking at her, "None..."

"And after?"

He let his left hand hold her right hand, letting their fingers link together. "Roma Corleone, you're the only girl in the whole world for me. I love you..."

Roma smiled back at him, "I love you too..." They looked at each others eyes and Joseph got on top of Roma, their fingers were still linked together. With her free hand, Roma caressed his cheek. He saw the expression of love in her eyes. Joseph leaned in, and his lips met hers, in a passionate kiss. Roma's right leg slowly came up, as she wrapped it around his waist.

Joseph didn't mind it at all, he let go of her hand. Bringing it up to feel her thigh. Letting his hand move further up to caress her... (2)

_-Yucatan, Mexico. Paz Hotel, early morning-_

Jigen woke up, in slight shock. He stayed up a bit the night before, thinking about the kiss Suiza had given him last night. That kiss made him think a lot about his love life. And about the girl he had just dreamt about. Roma Corleone. The first girl he fell in love with. Jigen groaned as he looked at the clock, '_Eight in the morning?' _He thought, '_Might as well get up…' _

He got up, for he didn't want to go to back to sleep and dream about her again. That dream, was flashback to his former life. When he was only twenty years old working for the mafia, back then he wasn't known as Daisuke Jigen. No, for he was Joseph Capone. A name he had given up when he defected from the mafia, and left her. He sighed deeply in remembrance to everything. Frustrated and confused with it all, he stepped in to the shower. (3)

_-Suiza's Room-_

Suiza was known to wake up a bit earlier than the rest of the group. She had gotten up at around seven that morning. She hardly could sleep at all, still shocked and mad at herself for even kissing Jigen. Even though it happened last night, she still couldn't stop thinking about it. After showering, putting lotion on her skin, and getting dressed, Suiza sat in front of the mirror. Brushing her soaked hair with sensitive care. She looked in the mirror in thought, and sighed, "Why did I do it?" She asked herself.

She then realized something, she couldn't fall for Jigen! He was at least eleven years older than her, and plus he distrusts women, so how could she even think about falling for him? She smiled as she put together all the conclusions and pieces. "But, we could still be friends, and that, is good enough for me…" Suiza smiled as she heard a knock upon her door, "Coming…" She said as she put down the brush on the dresser, got up and walked to her door. She opened it and saw Lupin.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Lupin smiled, "Feeling better?"

"And good morning to you too!" She smiled, "Yeah, actually, I am feeling a lot better! Thank you guys for everything."

"Heh, don't thank us. Jigen was the one mostly put up with you when you were corrupted. Thank him…"

She hesitated, "Oh…well…uh..."

"That's not really what I am here for, one I picked up the mail, and I got a letter for you from your Uncle Toshiro…" He gave her the letter and she received it.

"Thank you, Lupin." She smiled.

"Well this one seems to be for Jigen…" Lupin said as he showed Suiza the letter that was in his hands and sniffed it, "Whoa! And it smells like Envy Me by Gucci perfume!"

"…Sorry Lupin, but how in the hell can you tell what perfume type it even is?"

"When you're around a lot of women, you pick up fragrances…Like yours, a combination of Victoria's Secret Pure Seduction body wash, lotion, and body spray am I not correct?" (4)

She hesitated in shock, "Okay…"

"Wait, you shop at Victoria's Secret? Whoa, lemme see what other stuff you got from that store…"

Suiza got mad, and she pointed to her left, "Out! Now!"

"Okay, okay…don't get mad…"

As Lupin left, Suiza smiled as she saw the letter she received from her uncle. She went inside her room and closed her door. She saw the letter in her hands, and it reminded her to email her brother, Julian. She went to the closet and took out a blue messenger bag, she had a few books and her laptop. Setting the bag on the bed, she took out her laptop, along with it came out a few books. She saw the books fall to the floor. She began to pick up all the books, putting them back in her bag. The last book that was on the floor, was William Golding's novel, _The Lord of the Flies. _She picked it up, and remembered she recently finished it, she thought about the plot and pondered, '_This could make an interesting gift…' _(5)

_-Back in Jigen's Room- _

After stepping out of the shower, Jigen dried himself off and got dressed. He didn't finish putting on his tie, jacket, and fedora, for he heard a knock upon his door, "Jigen! Open up! You in there?"

"Come in, Lupin." Jigen answered.

Lupin opened the door and walked in. "Well, good morning to you, Jigen, old pal, a letter came for you, and it smells like a woman!"

"Why do you suspect a woman wrote me that?"

"'Cause it smells like Envy Me by Gucci perfume."

Jigen stuttered, "And you know this why?"

"Oh god! Not you too!" Lupin sighed, "Suiza just asked me the same question, before I identified what scent she was wearing..."

"Now that's just plain creepy, Lupin, just give me the damn letter!" Lupin gave Jigen the letter, before he could see who it was from, Suiza walked in.

"Hey boys..." Suiza greeted, "Umm, Lupin, is it okay if I talk to Jigen, alone...for a little bit?"

Lupin grinned, "Whyyyyy?"

"'Cause I need to tell him something that is none of your business."

"Aaaand...?"

Suiza grabbed his collar, in a semi lapel choke, "And if you keep acting like a little noisy brat, I won't mind the fact that I'll have a live breathing punching bag..." She smirked as she let him go, "Comprende?"

"Si..." He stuttered as he fixed his collar, "Damn, where'd you learn how to do a lapel choke like that?"

"Took Kajukenbo since I was eight, well, me and Jules did. Our father made us, being the grandchildren of a mafia don, he wanted us to be safe." (6)

"Awesome, I took at least three different types of martial arts. My grandfather was pretty strict on me. Well, I don't want to end up sparring with you Suiza, so, go and talk away you two..."

"Thanks..." Suiza smiled as she saw Lupin left the room. But unbeknownst to the both of them, Lupin stood close to the door frame, hidden from them. Jigen looked at Suiza, and he could tell that she was nervous being around him.

"You wanted to speak with me?" The gunman asked.

Suiza opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she couldn't find the right words to say it. "I..." she sighed deeply, "Jigen, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Jigen asked her a bit confused.

She hesitated, "For that, you know...k-ki-"

"Water under the bridge. Don't even worry about it...Really, so you can stop worrying about it now."

"I wish I heard that last night, so I wouldn't spend half the night worrying that I offended you or anything."

"Naw, stop worrying..." Jigen put on his fedora as he sat up on his bed, and proceeded to play darts. He picked up the dart, and threw it to the darts board, where it landed on the bulls eye. He picked up another one, threw it, and again, it landed on the bulls eye. He picked up another one, and did the same routine, again, and again, and again. Where there was at least six darts on the board, all on the bulls eye.

Suiza just kept looking at what he was doing in amazement. "Wow, Jigen!" She exclaimed, "Impressive aim!"

Jigen threw another dart at the board, "Thanks," he answered as the dart landed on the bulls eye, "Mind getting those for me?"

Suiza put down the book she had in her hand down on his nightstand, "Sure, not at all..." She smiled as she went to the board and took off all the darts. She walked back to where she was previously and asked, "Um, do you mind if I could try?"

"No, go ahead."

Suiza smiled as she stanced herself to throw the dart. She clutched her left eye so she could aim properly. She threw the dart and it landed near the bulls eye. She did the same routine again, and again, and again, all but one of the darts she threw landed on the bulls eye. The rest of the darts, close to it, "See, I am not as good with aim as you are…" She sighed.

Jigen sat up on his bed and smiled, "But you almost made it to the bulls eye. Not bad aim for an amateur."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"Let me ask you something, do you know how to wield a gun?"

She shook her head, "Nope, the only one who knows how to wield a gun is my brother, my grandfather taught him. Grandpapa tried to teach me, and when I mean tried, I mean tried. When it comes to things mechanical like guns, it takes time for me to know how to wield stuff like that. Besides my tool for fighting is my black belt Kajukenbo lessons."

"Would you like to learn?"

She hesitated, "Um, didn't you hear "it takes time for me to know how to wield stuff like that?""

He laughed, "I am patient when it comes to teaching people how to wield stuff like that. I don't mind it at all, really. What do you say?"

Suiza thought it over and said, "What the hell, why not? It might be fun."

"Okay, we can start later, or when your feeling up to it."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it…"

"Don't mention it."

"You're a great friend, thank you."

"Like I said before, don't mention it…"

Suiza picked up the book she had with her before and began to walk out. She stopped when she realized what else she came in for. She turned to Jigen and said, "Sorry, forgot about this. See, I love to read, and um, whenever I finish a book, I usually recommend it to my good friends, and I thought you might like to read this. It's a really good one. _The Lord of the Flies _by William Golding. A story about a bunch of boys stranded on a deserted island, and they make this sort of microcosm, showing an ominous sign of World War III…"

Jigen took the book, observed it, and said, "Thanks, I don't read that much, but I'll try and finish it."

"Okay then, well, I'll be leaving now…" Suiza smiled as she turned her heels and walked away. Hearing this, Lupin immediately walked away from his post back to his room.

Jigen put away the book Suiza gave him on his nightstand, and looked at the envelope he received. He looked at the return address and saw that it was from her.

It was from Roma.

He looked at the envelope, turned it, and opened it. Inside was a letter, written in the most clear and perfect cursive. Jigen remembered the way Roma wrote. The letter read:

_Dear Jigen,_

_I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you. What has it been? Ten years...Yet no letters, no phone calls, not even a single visit. But I do know why it's been like this. But, nevertheless, you promised me that whenever I needed you to help me, you'd come. Only if my father isn't around. And I assure you he's not; he is back in Chicago for a year working on whatever filthy unlawful thing he is working. But nonetheless, I need you desperately. You might not know this, but I got engaged two years ago to my fiancée, Santino Del-Rossi. He is head of the Del-Rossi family, and is involved with the political system of Italia. He is currently running for Prime Minister. But the competition is tough, thanks to Ben Musso, the other person running for that chair. He is really making it hard for us. Recently there have been severe problems in Italia, and Ben is using my fiancée as a scapegoat in order for him to win. Please, I need you and your gang to get some background information on him, and see what he is up to. If you don't want to help me, I understand. But a promise is a promise. Please contact me with your decision. And I hope to talk to you soon._

_Much Love, _

_Roma Corleone _

Jigen put away the letter, and thought to himself, _'Why now is Roma asking for my help? What is she up to? Come on Jigen, don't think like that! She is one of the few honest gals you've ever known! She wouldn't be planning on hurting you!' _He sighed as he stared up to the ceiling in thought.

_-Mexico City Hotel, Mexico City, Mexico-_

Detective Zenigata was laying on the bed of his hotel room, after yet another failed attempt at catching Lupin. He went back to his hotel in defeat and slept from eight in the evening. Currently, it was nine in the morning, and the inspector was still snoozing away. Cups of empty and used Top Ramen noodles were on the nightstand, as well as an ashtray with at least ten cigarettes was there, and an empty bottle of sake.

Suddenly, the detective's phone started to ring. After the first three rings, Zenigata woke up and picked it, "Zenigata…" He groaned.

"_Hello, Inspector Zenigata, this is Andres Mercado, head of Interpol here in Mexico." _

"What do you want? I am a busy man…"

"_Well, headquarters called, they wanted me to tell you that along with your current case, you have one important one coming up. You need to come here immediately…"_

This woke the Inspector up, "WHAT?! I'VE BEEN ASSINGED TO ANOTHER CASE?!?!"

Andres was in shock, _"Si, senor...You need to come here soon. Headquarters told me if you don't we're stripping you of your rights of working with us…"_

"WHAT?!"

"_Please senor, don't argue with me, just get here soon…gracias." _Andres hung up. And Zenigata was just in total shock. And still a bit dizzy from his hangover.

_-Back at the Paz Hotel in Veracruz, Mexico- _

Lupin was walking back to his room; he went to Jigen's, Suiza's, and Goemon's room to call them for a small conference in his. Lupin got inside his room and saw that indeed the gang was all there. Suiza was sitting on the desk, near the mirror reading. Jigen was on the couch polishing his gun. And Goemon was next to him, meditating. Lupin cleared his throat, "Um, guys…" Everyone turned to see him, "Sorry to break up this peaceful setting. But I have a new assignment for us. As you can seem Fujiko left us last night…"

Jigen interrupted him, "Thank god! She's dead weight anyway…"

"Shut up Jigen!" Lupin scowled, "Anyways, she has given us a new assignment. She is looking for the lost treasure of Adolf Hitler…"

"You mean that racist guy with the funny mustache?" Suiza interrupted as she looked at Lupin, "Forget it, when it comes to anything WWII, I have issues with that…"

"Suiza…it's _treasure_! Come on! Every woman loves treasure!"

"But this particular woman doesn't like ill gotten-gains treasure…"

"Besides, didn't we do this before?" Goemon interrupted, "And we only found Hitler's old report cards?" (7)

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" He yelled, "I assure this is different, it isn't only the treasure of Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, and Tojo Hideki!"

"Forget it," Jigen said, "How much is she cutting us in…?"

Lupin sighed, "Seventy/thirty..."

"Forget it!" Everyone except Lupin yelled, "She is out to cheat us!"

"Look you guys, at least it's something. So come on! What do you say?"

"I actually have another thing I want us to do, and we'll get paid…" Jigen suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"The letter I got today, it was from an old friend of mine. Years ago, I promised her I'd help her with anything she needed. And she needs us to dig up info on this guy who is running against her fiancée in this election."

"A friend who is a woman?! Well I'll be…"

"Come on Lupin!" Suiza exclaimed, "Leave Jigen alone! So what if this particular friend happens to be a woman? Sorry about that, Jigen. So please, tell us."

"He claims to hate women, and yet he is letting a woman defend him, and he is responding to a woman's call." Lupin commented sarcastically. "What a liar!"

"Lupin, need I remind you that I could use you for my punching bag again?"

Lupin gulped, "Okay, okay, I get it. So Jigen, tell us what this job is."

"We just need to find some info on this guy and maybe follow him around, see what his deal is." Jigen explained.

"Since when is stalking in our resume?" Suiza asked.

"Not joking, Jigen. Suiza actually has a point, why is it that we have to stalk him. What's the deal with this election?" Lupin added.

"Well, my friend's fiancée is running for Prime Minister of Italy…"

Suiza interrupted, "Sorry Jigen, but that is major news. I know the two major candidates in that election. Santino Del-Rossi who is on the left wing side of the political spectrum, otherwise known as 'liberal'. Kinda like democrats in the American political system. Only in Italy, that party is called "The Union". And the other candidate is a guy named Ben Musso, and he is on the right side of the political spectrum, also called 'conservative'. Almost like the republicans in the American political system. That political party is called "House of Freedoms". But there are many rumors that he is going to extreme right wing. But I did read that Del-Rossi is a favorable candidate to win. But right now, the race is equal, since Musso is getting more supporters now." Everyone looked at Suiza in amazement, "What? Blame me that I read a lot of books, and bother myself by reading World News bulletins on the internet!" (8)

"Was any of that information on there, Jigen?" Lupin asked.

"Some of it. She did tell me that Musso is blaming some of Italy's problems her husband. And she wants to know why."

"Well, Jigen…" Lupin sighed, "I really wanted to go to Germany to help Fujiko with this assignment. But, we'll help out your friend. Do we agree guys?"

"Count me in!" Suiza smiled.

"I don't mind…" Goemon added.

"Well, it's settled." Lupin smiled, "Pack your things guys, we're going to Italy."

"Hold your horses, Eager McBeaver. How are we going to get there?" Suiza asked.

"By plane, duh! Are you a dunce or something?"

"You're the dunce! I know that! But where do we go _to_? Jigen, do you know?"

"She told me to contact her with our decision. I'll do that in a little bit." Jigen answered.

"Now, we're ready to hop on it! I'm going to go pack." Suiza shrieked.

­_­-Mexico's Interpol Headquarters. Mexico City, Mexico-_

"I-I've been assigned to another case?" Zenigata said in shock as he spoke with the chief of Interpol at the headquarters.

"Orders just came in today, Senor Zenigata. You're not completely reassigned; you just have another assignment that they assigned you to. You're heading to London tomorrow morning." Said the chief.

"What assignment is it? What about Lupin?"

"Lupin hasn't done anything major yet. According to the museum in Tlaxcala, the headdress he stole has been returned. The calendar is missing, but nothing to do about it. So, we need you to help another agent, Inspector Churchill. Interpol in London needs your help in investigating this sort of case."

"Why me?"

"The Interpol at London thinks you'd be a major help in finding clues to the whereabouts of the NNFZ."

"NNFZ?" (9)

"Neo Nazis, Fascists, and Zaibatsu. A cult group who centers their ideology on the Axis powers from WWII. The Headquarters in London think you can help them with this assignment."

"Um, well…I…"

"It's already settled sir. You are to take the next flight to London tonight and be there by morning tomorrow. Inspector Churchill will pick you up."

­_-Back at the Paz Hotel in Veracruz, Mexico. Downstairs-_

Jigen went downstairs to the phone booths to call Roma. He looked at the envelope and saw an Italian phone number. He dialed zero on the phone, _"Operator…" _it said. (10)

"Overseas operator."

"_I'll connect you." _Once he was connected the phone was answered by another voice, _"Overseas operator."_

"Rome, Italy…"

"_Number?_" Jigen looked at the envelope and told the operator the number. Once he finished, the operator connect him to her house.

"_Salve__, Del-Rossi residence." _A woman asked in Italian. (11)

"_Si__, may I speak to Roma Corleone?" _

"_This is her; may I ask who is speaking?"_

Jigen hesitated, "Don't you remember me…? Before I was 'Joey'. Now I am simply known as…"

Roma sighed and responded in English_, "Daisuke! Daisuke Jigen! Praise the lord! You have answered my letter! Oh, my dear friend! How I've longed to hear you speak!" (12)_

"That's what I called about. I received your letter, and I talked it over with my crew."

"_And what it is the news?"_

"We're going to help you out…"

Roma gasped, _"Your really mean it?!"_

"Conditions and terms first."

She laughed, _"I must've known there would be conditions. What are they?"_

"One, your father isn't around…is he?"

"_Like I explained in the letter, he is in Chicago right now. He will come back to Italy next year. Don't worry…"_

"Two, your fiancée better be reliable. And when I mean reliable, I mean he doesn't tell your father, or anyone else from the Corleone crime family that I am helping you out."

"_Just like I was with you, Santino is wrapped around my finger…" _She giggled, _"I assure you. He just wants to win this election fair, with no name calling and any other problems. And if that means getting help from you and your crew, he assures me he won't snitch. Besides, even though we were betrothed by our fathers, Santino doesn't agree with my father. What's the third?"_

He sighed, "Lupin wants to know, if we are going to get paid…"

Roma laughed, _"Is that it? Well, name your price when you finish the job, and we'll be happy to pay it."_

"Thanks. Um, now, where do you want us to meet?"

Roma laughed once again, _"I had a feeling that you would say yes…So just go to the airport, take the next flight to Rome. And call me when you're on the plane. Tell me what flight you took and the expected time you will be there. I will personally be there to escort you to the Del-Rossi estate. So, anymore questions?"_

"None at the moment. Thanks Roma, I'll talk you later."

Roma sighed, _"Really, I should be thanking you. And it's been such a long time since I last heard from you. To me, it's a blessing to hear you, and it will make me even happier to see you again."_

"Take care of yourself now…"

"_Always do. Ciao!" _After hanging up the phone Jigen walked out of the booth saw that Lupin, Suiza, and Goemon were sitting on a table having breakfast near the hotel café.

Jigen began walking to them, once he got there; he sat down, and poured himself some coffee. As he was sipping his coffee, Lupin asked him, "So, what she say?"

He stopped drinking his coffee and set it down. "We'll take the next flight to Rome, and I'll call her when we get on the plane. She will pick us up at the airport."

"Sounds good to me."

"Jigen, may we ask this woman's name?" Goemon asked as he drank his tea.

"Yeah, we haven't heard you mention who she is, well her name that is…" Suiza said as she munched on a Mexican pastry.

"Corleone…" Jigen hesitated, "Roma Corleone."

Suiza almost choked on her food, but she swallowed it and yelled in shock, "Corleone!? As in the only known heir to the Corleone crime family?!" He nodded, "Oh my god! You use to work for them!"

"Yeah, I did, it was years ago. Eighteen years ago to be exact, that's when I joined the Corleone family. And back then, I was just a punk with a gun."

"Mind telling us the story?" Goemon asked, "We just want to know what this woman has to do with you."

"When I was fifteen, my parents died. And I had a twenty-year-old brother and an eight-year-old sister to take care of. We needed quick money, and my brother was friends with Pietro Corleone since high school. And Pietro knew we had mafia ties to us, so he let us join his father's crime family. There, I met up with Don Mario Corleone's only daughter, Roma. Over the years, we…" He sighed, "Let's just say, hooking up with the Don's daughter was a sin in the family. So I left with my sister, after Corleone hired a man to kill my brother, and, in retaliation, I killed Christian. I left with my sister to Japan, changed our names, and now I'm here, working with you guys. It's been ten years since that happened…"

Suiza sipped some milk, when she finished she put down her glass and said, "Wait a minute, back up, you have mafia ties?"

"Yeah, so…"

"What was your real name? Come on! Spill!"

He whispered, "Capone. Joseph Capone…"

"WHAT!?" Suiza shrieked, "Your a Capone?!"

"Keep it down, Ms. Loudmouth!" Jigen said as she shushed Suiza, "Yeah, but that was a long time ago. It's not like my family led that crime organization. Well, not that I know of…"

"Sorry about that, but it was bit of a shock for me…"

"It's alright…"

"Well, enough with all this strolling down memory lane crap," said Lupin, "we have to get to Rome! Come on guys, let's pack!"

**

* * *

Footnote time! **

(1) The lyrics are a small portion of the song "When the Dawn Breaks" by Narcotic Thrust.

(2) That is a cutoff lemon scene. I haven't started the lemon, but when I do start and finish it, I will put it on my MediaMiner account.

(3) Do not flame me for this! Yes, in my fic, Jigen's real name was Joseph Capone. And he is the grandson of the infamous Al Capone. I got the idea from J Lucy Daisuke (Hey chica mia! Thankies and mucho amor!).

(4) Just like Fujiko is always wearing Chanel No. 5, Suiza wears the scents from the Victoria's Secret Garden. I absolutely love that store and the stuff they have there (The scents and makeup, some of the lingerie too...lol! -snicker-) I love showing my fashion and style knowledge here!

(5) I absolutely love Golding's _The Lord of the Flies. _The book's plot will be mentioned in this story and actually plays a role in the storyline for this 'saga'.

(6) Kajukenbo is a mixed form of martial arts. A MMA type if you will (Mixed Martial Arts). It's super fun and you do live sparring, I am currently taking that martial arts. Extreme training. A lapel choke is when you grab someone from the collar of their shirt.

(7) Yeah, in the Lupin the Third episode DVDs, the episode "To Be or Nazi Be" is an episode where the Lupin gang attempts to find the lost treasure of Adolf Hitler, but it happens to be his bad report cards.

(8) I absolutely love politics. And I learned about the Italian political system on the net. I just wanted to show my political knowledge on here too! -smiles-

(9) The acronym NNFZ is just an acronym I made. Please don't flame or laugh at me! -cries-.

(10) I am just thinking this is how calling overseas without a calling card works...

(11) Whenever I don't know the language and I make them speak it, I italicize their conversation, and underline the words I do know. 'Salve' means 'hello' in Italian. Also I italicize thoughts like '_this'_

_(12) _I italicize phone calls. Roma is not speaking Italian in that line.

Goodnight everyone! Till next time!

-El Cid Girl


	6. Here Comes Your Man

**A.N. (6/20/07): (I should really start dating these updates...) Holla everyone! Finally, I am on Summer Vacation! -plays music from _The Fairly Oddparents: Schools Out! The Musical- _It's good, for it gives me time to relax and write! -LOL- Hey I even FINALLY cleaned my room. And added more decorations!! (And managing to keep it tidy!) I swear for this next school year, I gotta be on a tighter schedule. Enough of that. Hey _Sopranos _fans! Catch that new episode? OMG! Flippin' strudels, the ending sucked! I mean, with an ending like that, there should be another season! Oh, well, new episodes of _Degrassi _are gonna be my outlet for the summer! But, I did watch the new _Fantastic Four _movie! All you _Marvel_ and_ Fantastic Four_ fans will LOVE this sequel! I know I did! Eh, but that's my opinion, I am not gonna spoil it for you! That, and a famous Mexican singer/actor died. Rest in peace, Antonio Aguilar. But hey, this chapter took me pretty long to write, that and a lot of Chewy bars to prove it. This chapter is practically the longest I've written, sixteen pages long on Times New Roman font, size 12. Eh, enough of me ranting...Later!**

**-El Cid Girl**

_Fun Fact: _Roma Corleone is based off a combination three girls, and one guy (I know, that sounds a bit wrong, shut up all you perverts out there!) Michael Corleone and his wife, Kay Adams, from Puzo's _The Godfather_. I love that novel/movie, and I kinda used that as an inspiration for her. And no, she is not a direct descendant of the Corleone family. This Corleone family is fictional. Also, she is inspired by Tony Soprano's wife, Carmela Soprano, from _The Sopranos _(Yes, people, I like watching/reading anything that deals with the mafia. Why do you think Jigen is my favorite character?) But the politics and fashion knowledge comes from Elle Woods from the movie _Legally Blonde. _I guess I just wanted a mafia/fashion and politics know-it-all character in my fic. Damn I have weird combinations for characters.

**_Disclaimer: _**Please don't sue me for the rights of_ Lupin III_. All you'll get is my Bass Clarinet, Clarinet, and maybe my expensive collector dolls. Eh, I am toooo broke to payoff a lawsuit...-cries-

* * *

_At the Beginning _

**Story Three, Chapter Six**

"Here Comes Your Man"

_-Mexico City International Airport. Mexico City, Mexico.-_

"Yeah, Fujiko," Lupin said over the phone. After he and the gang got to the airport, he went to the phones to call Fujiko about their delay, "Jigen's ex needs help with something, and we're getting paid for it. So we won't make it to Germany, think you can hold out on your own?"

_"You know I can, Lupin,"_ Fujiko responded, _"But boy is this news! You're all actually helping a friend of Jigen! And it's a woman, no less! His __**ex **__to be exact!"_

"I know! It was a shock to me as well. And he's the biggest misogynist I've ever met! But hey, whose to say he doesn't have a few skeletons in his closet? Do you forgive me for ditching you at a time like this?"

"It's alright, Lupin, as long as you promise to go immediately to Germany when you're done."

"Promise..."

_"Pasajeros con destino a Roma, buelo 401 ya pueden abordar…."_ **_(Flight 401 to Rome is now boarding)_** A voice announced over the intercom. (1)

Hearing this, Lupin had to end his phone call with Fujiko, "Fujiko, I gotta go, our flight is boarding, sorry."

_"It's alright Lupin. Call me whenever you get the chance, okay?" _

"Can do! Sayonara!" With that, Lupin hung up the phone, picked up his bag and walked up to Suiza, Jigen, and Goemon. They were sitting on the seats where the screens were showing the flight times. Jigen was sleeping, Suiza was listening to music on her iPod while reading _In the Time of the Butterflies _by Julia Alvarez; and Goemon was deep in meditation. Lupin cleared his throat trying to get their attention, "Guys….? Guys? Come on! Wake up!" Much to Lupin's surprise, he couldn't get the gang's attention. He then shrugged Jigen awake, took out Suiza's headphones and take her book, and took Goemon's sword from his hands, "Guys! Come on! The plane is boarding! We have to hurry!" (2)

"Hey! I was actually having a good dream!" Jigen complained.

"Lupin! Give me back my book! It was getting interesting!" Suiza yelled.

"And you better give me back my sword, Lupin! Or I won't mind castrating you!" Goemon snarled.

Afraid of what his friends might do to him, Lupin complied, he gulped, "Okay, okay, here you go. But please hurry, our plane is boarding." He gave Suiza back her book, and Goemon his sword. The gang all rose, grabbed their things, and followed Lupin to the bridge that took them to plane. Once they got inside, they all sat down in their seats in coach. Lupin got them the middle seats, and it was four in a row, good for all of them.

Lupin sat next to Jigen, who sat next to Goemon, and Goemon sat next to Suiza. Once they put on their seatbelts, the plane flew off to Rome.

_-London, England. London International Airport. Late afternoon-_

After getting off the plane, and claiming his luggage, Zenigata was waiting to be picked up at the arrivals section of the airport. He had waited for at least an hour, and Zenigata was growing impatient. He later saw a woman holding up a sign that said "Zenigata". He stood up and walked up to her. He bowed and said, "Are you from the London INTERPOL office?"

She nodded, "Yes, mate. Inspector Sandra M. Churchill, here. Cheerio, nice to meet you." Sandra said in her thick British accent, she took out her left hand, grabbed Zenigata hand and shook it. Sandra stood about five feet, six inches tall. She had a pale complexion, blue eyes, and short straight red hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a brown jacket and skirt suit, with a white collared shirt and brown heels.

"Your Inspector Churchill?" Zenigata stuttered.

"Any bloody problem with that?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"I thought, that, you….you would be a…"

"A man? Bloody hell, what do they teach you in Japan? Women can be police officers too! Bloody hell, this great country was the first to let women vote! How dare you insult me!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I guess I should've thought you were going to be a man…"

"I should say so…Next time your rude to me, I won't be so nice…"

"Okay, I know not to mess with you now."

"Good, now, let me help you with your luggage, and your staying at my apartment with me," Sandra picked up one of Zenigata's bags and began to walk. Zenigata picked up his other bag and followed her, she walked out the door and stopped near a black car. She opened the trunk and put his bag in. The Inspector followed, as he put his other bag in the trunk of the car. Finished with that Sandra got in the driver's seat on the right side of the car, with Zenigata riding shotgun on the left. Sandra started the car, and drove away from the airport.

_-Back on the Plane-_

_"So, you'll be arriving here at one in the afternoon?" _Roma asked over the airplane's phone. (3)

"Yeah," Jigen responded, "See you soon."

_"I am just glad that you and your gang are agreeing to help me. Be safe, and God bless!" _And with that, Roma hung up the phone, and so did Jigen. In Jigen's hand was a silver credit card, he handed it to Suiza.

"Thanks again for the cash…"

"You better pay me back though," Suiza responded as she put her card in her purse. She then took out her book, and began to read again.

"Whatever…" Jigen remarked. He turned his head to see Suiza still reading her book. Annoyed by her reading too much, he took the book away from her, making her angry.

"Hey! You better give that back!" She snarled.

"Oh come on! Take a break from reading! You should let loose and relax."

"Oh, and since when do you let loose and relax, huh?"

"Not always…" He looked at Suiza, and saw her slouching in her seat with her arms crossed. He sighed as he gave back her book, "Look, Suiza, I am just trying to help okay?"

She smiled as she accepted him giving back her book. There was a silent pause until Suiza said, "Jigen, do you really think I should let loose and relax from all this?'

"You know I do."

"Then stop bossing me around, and leave me to it." She turned her head back and continued reading her book.

Lupin laughed, "She certainly does have a mind of her own."

Jigen lowered his fedora, "Yeah, I hate that in a woman." Hearing this, Suiza turned her head and gave him the middle finger. Jigen was slightly angered and shocked, but Lupin only saw this as humorous.

_-INTERPOL London Branch, London, England-_

"Well, here we are," Sandra said as she parked the car in a parking space, "Interpol's London branch. I've been working at this place for the past six years, when I was transferred here from Scotland Yard. And I do enjoy it."

"You worked for Scotland Yard?" Zenigata asked.

Sandra smiled, "Yes, I joined Scotland Yard when I was twenty-four, I quit my old job and dropped out of Cambridge, and by the time I was twenty-eight, I joined Interpol. What's your story?"

"I worked for the Japanese Police force, then I transferred to the ICPO when I started chasing Lupin the Third."

"Yeah, I heard about that. You've been chasing him for quite a long time, eh? And yet you've never attempted to catch him…" She laughed.

Zenigata was flushed, both from embarrassment and anger, "And what about you Ms. Churchill? I don't see you trying to catch any of the world's famous criminals."

"True, no one has yet to catch Arsene Lupin III, Carmen Sandiego, Lee Jordan, need I go on? Not even our most famous detectives like, Austin Powers or James Bond have gotten them." (4)

"Wait, you know Powers and Bond?"

"I don't know them personally, but I have met them, they did help us out with some of crimes, but they never attempted to capture anyone like Lupin III. Now, enough of all this conversation," She opened her door and stepped out, "Come on, Mr. Zenigata, we have work to do!"

_-Back on the Plane-_

The Lupin gang had been on the plane for almost five hours. Goemon was asleep, Lupin got up to go the bathroom, Suiza was sitting down, still reading and Jigen sat next to her. Jigen had recently woken up from the two hour nap he took, and saw that Suiza was still reading quietly, he sighed, "Look, Suiza, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Suiza, who had her face buried in her book, pulled it away from her and looked at him, "Well I think we did too,"

"Okay,"

"But, Jigen, thank you. I appreciate your apology."

"Apology? I wasn't apologizing…"

"Look, shut up, _callate __**(shut up)**_, don't talk anymore. Okay? It's only gonna upset me." (5)

"Fine! I'll be quiet. I'll be quiet if you shut your loudmouth too."

Suiza put away her book, crossed her arms and legs, "Alright, I'll be quiet."

"Fine…"

"Fine…"

"Fine…"

"Fine…" After about five seconds of their silent game, Suiza broke the silence, "Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what? Your talking?"

"No, Italy…"

Jigen looked down, "Nope,"

"But wasn't it your temporary home?"

"It was a place where I once lived, and want to forget about, end of story."

"Well, where do you want to make your permanent home?"

"What is it with you and homes?"

Suiza got up to walk, "Well, for one thing, it's a place that every normal person wants, it's a place to know your loved and secure…" She tried to walk out of their aisle, but Jigen put his legs up, blocking her, "And another thing, it's a thing where you…" Suiza mumbled as she tried to push his legs away.

"What?" Jigen said as he laughed.

Suiza just lifted her legs across his to get away, "Oh! Just forget, _pendejo__** (dumbass)**_!" Suiza saw Lupin walking back, and said, "Oh, thank god it's you! Just please! Remove this pendejo from my sight!" (6)

Jigen was mocking Suiza behind her back, but stopped when Lupin said, "What did you do to her?"

Jigen gasped, "Me? It's her!" He pointed.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Suiza mumbled sarcastically as she walked away to go to the restroom, and avoid Jigen.

Lupin saw her walking and said, "Oh, look at you both! It's an unspoken attraction!"

"Attraction?" Jigen yelled, "To that skinny little mafia brat? Have you lost your mind?" Jigen got up, and began to walk away to the restroom on the other side.

"I was only speaking what I was thinking!"

"Attraction, ridiculous…" mumbled Jigen.

_-Interpol London. London, England-_

"So, what is it we're researching?" Zenigata asked as he sat across from Sandra's desk inside her office. Sandra's office was a very neat and clean place. Zenigata could see that she liked things to be in order and tidy. He saw that she had a few pictures, two of them in black and white. The first of a man and woman, and the second was a picture of what seemed to be a grandfather, father, and grandson. The other two were colored, a family portrait, and a young woman in what seemed to be a Playboy Bunny outfit. Zenigata blushed at this picture, thinking that Sandra might've been interested in girls. (7)

"We're trying to stop the NNFZ. Neo Nazis, Fascists, and Zaibatsu. A cult military group who center their beliefs and political ideology from the Axis powers during World War II. So far, we only know a little bit about the leaders. That information is that there are three top leaders, representing one of the powers. A German, Italian, and a Japanese person. There's some speculation that the German leader is a woman, but we have no proof for that."

"But what proof do you have?" Zenigata asked curiously.

Sandra cringed, "Sadly, not that much information. I need an Italian official to help me as well, but currently Italy is having their Prime Minister campaigns, so I really do not want to bother them...well, the chief doesn't want to."

"So, why am I here again?"

"I asked the chief if he could contact a Japanese detective to help me access their crime files. I have no idea why they called you, probably because they want you to take a break from the Lupin III case. Sorry about that mate, you were chosen, I had no choice in who I got to pick. Plus this bloody assignment was assigned to me last week, probably because the chief thinks I am a stupid tart who will do anything for this place..." Sandra growled.

"I see, well, what are we waiting for?" Zenigata asked, "Let's get started!"

"Well, I thought I'd just give you information about what we're doing today. Why don't I take you out to eat some Japanese food? My treat, since you are my guest. Besides, I don't think you'll be fond of British food. To be honest, I get tired of tea and boiled cabbage salad..." Sandra laughed.

Zenigata smiled, "Sure, thanks...I really would like that."

"Okay, well, let _The Honorable Sandra M. Churchill, _show around this glorious city." Sandra smiled as she clapped her hands together. She grabbed her trenchcoat and said, "Better get a coat, it looks like it's about to rain. One thing to dislike about England, it rains just about everyday of the year." (8)

_-Back on the Plane-_

Things were relatively calm on the plane. Things quieted down between the passengers, except for the fact that there was a waling baby at the far back of the aisles of the plane. Suiza and Jigen finally stopped bickering and things quieted down for the Lupin III gang.

Suiza and Goemon were both sleeping quietly. Jigen and Lupin on the other hand, were still very much awake. "Finally," sighed Lupin, "It's quiet..."

"Yeah, riiiiight," replied Jigen with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "If only that kid could stop crying. See, this is why you'll never see me with kids."

"Oh, just live with it, Jigen. But, in the meantime, I do wanna ask you something."

"What's that?" Jigen asked curiously as he turned his head to see Lupin.

"What's the _whole _story, Jigen? I know only a little bit about when you were in the mafia. What's the story with this Roma lady?"

"It was a long time ago, Lupin, eleven years to be exact. That was when I left the mafia, and her."

"Can you please tell me _exactly_ what happened? Please? You know I can keep a secret, Jigen. Now, while Goemon and Suiza are snoozing."

Jigen sighed deeply, "Alright Lupin, you know already that my mother died when I was ten, right? She died from a disease she had, and by the time I was fifteen, my father died in a war. My brother was twenty and he had to take care of me and my seven-year-old sister. My brother Ulysses was really close to a guy named Pietro Corleone, they were best friends. Pietro's father, Don Mario Corleone, knew we had mafia blood in us."

"Because of your last name, right?"

"Yeah. And, Pietro, being close friends with my brother, allowed us to stay with him and his family. And everything seemed okay. Right when I moved in, was when I met Pietro's little sister, Roma. She had just got back from visiting her family in Sicily. At the time, I had no interest in her at the beginning. She was pale, her hair was partially frizzy, she was kind of a spoiled brat, and she was a bit pudgy..."

Lupin began to laugh, "And you fell in love with her?"

Jigen elbowed Lupin to shut him up, "Shut up, Lupin!" Jigen growled, "Don't you dare say anything bad about Roma!"

"Well, in a way, it's sort of payback, since you always talk bad about Fujiko."

"Well, Roma is different than Fujiko, _way _different."

"Okay, okay, point taken. Continue."

"But, over the years she changed. She changed completely in appearance, she lost weight, she was beginning to have a more glowing complexion, and she learned to fix her hair right. And over the years, we got closer. As part of my job, I was hired to teach her to shoot a gun and how to drive. She was very shy, and barley wanted to talk when I was teaching her. She always apologized for every little mistake she did. And on trips where she was usually going alone, I was ordered to tag along, well I was kinda like her personal guard. And it just happened,"

"What _just _happened?"

"We fell in love, that's what happened. It was bad, because Roma was already ordered to marry Del-Rossi. She met him once, almost before I left, and she told me, no matter what, she wanted to stay with me. And, I was ordered by Roma's father to marry his niece, Sonia."

"You, you had a marriage lined up for you? And you accepted it?"

"Not really. See, she had a thing for me. Well, Sonia had a crush on me. And her uncle thought it'd be a good idea, because it put a partnership with my family and the Corleones. But I had no feelings towards her whatsoever. Corleone spoiled her more than Roma, only because he saved her from a brothel when she was twelve, and she was always loyal to him."

"So, what happened?"

"It was when I was twenty-one, that was when the stuff hit the fan. Roma was pregnant with my kid, and I already asked her to marry me. We planned on running away together, even my brother and sister was okay with it. But," Jigen sighed deeply, "Roma had a miscarriage, and she was pretty distraught over it. A depression that lasted for about six months. Sonia got suspicious, and, I don't know how, but she found out about us. Upset that her cousin got to me first, and being loyal to her uncle, she snitched on us. Corleone got angry, and he ordered an assassin to kill my brother, you remember him, that Kido guy."

"Oh yeah, the one who I killed almost eight years ago…" (9)

"Yeah, and he ran off. I got pretty upset over Ulysses' death, and in retaliation, I killed Pietro. Which basically pissed off Corleone, his men were immediately after me."

"And, what happened to Roma? What happened to you two?"

"Eleven years ago, was the last time I ever saw her."

_-Chicago, Illinois. Eleven Years Ago-_

At the Corleone mansion, Roma was sound asleep in her room. The troubles and occurrences of the current ordeal had left her mind. For she had forgotten about it all in her sleep. After crying herself to sleep, all seemed okay. She seemed peaceful, yet free in her slumber. Joseph was lying right next to her; he couldn't sleep at all that night.

He promised Roma that he'd spend one last night with her, and to see her in the morning. But her couldn't, he had to get up, he had to leave her. He also couldn't keep his little sister waiting at the hotel for too long. He had to get ready to leave his life, and her, behind. As Joseph's head filled with thoughts, he got up from the bed, trying to so hard not to wake Roma up. He went to pick up his clothes, and got dressed.

But Roma turned her body to the opposite side, she slowly opened her eyes, and saw Joseph getting dressed. She picked up her gun from her nightstand, aimed it toward him, and turned the safety off, "Joseph, where are going?"

Joseph stopped doing what he was doing, he didn't even bother to turn his head towards her, "Roma, put the gun down, please."

She cried, "Joey, don't you dare think of leaving me! Please! Don't go! Take me with you!"

"Roma, I can't!" Joseph yelled, "Your father, he knows. And he is out to get me. I have to go. I cannot let you get hurt."

"Joey! Please! Let me come with you! You promised me that we could runaway together! We can runway to California! Get married and have a family! Maybe even Florida, Australia! Or Japan! Please let me come with you!"

Joseph turned his head towards her, "Roma! Please understand! I can't take you with me. Your father has connections around the world! He'll find us! And what kind of life would that be? We can't raise kids in that kind of life! Running away to different countries just because your father or his henchmen are in the area. You wouldn't want to change your name, appearance, or anything. And if they did find us, they'd kill us. You, me, and if we had kids, them too. Please, Roma, understand. This kind of life style, would be too dangerous for you."

"But, Joey, I can handle it! No matter what the sacrifice, I want to be with you!" She sobbed.

Joseph sighed deeply, "I'd rather you stay here. And obey your father, marry Del-Rossi. And have another life. One that doesn't involve me. Roma, I don't want you hurt. I'd rather be happier, knowing that you are alive out there, safe, and healthy. I don't wanna hear that your dead, I couldn't live with myself."

"But, where would you go?"

"I'm taking me and my sister to see my mother's family in Japan. Change our names, and start over."

She cried, "Joey, please don't leave. _Te amore! Daisuki!_ I love you…" Joseph was a little surprised that Roma had learned Japanese for him. He walked towards Roma, used his hand to bring her gun down. He wiped away her tears from her eyes, and kissed her passionately, for one last time. When he pulled away, all was silent. "Joseph…" (10)

"Then love someone else." Joseph whispered as he gave Roma an envelope and walked away to the window. He turned his head to her, "Roma, that envelope. Hide it from your father. It has information on where you can contact me. But I do have one promise, if you need my help for anything, contact me. As long as your father isn't around." He sighed deeply, "This is the last time your speaking with Joseph Capone. He's dying in a little bit, but he'll be back as someone else. And Roma, don't ever think I never loved you. I will miss you."

And with that, Joseph climbed out the window, and ran away. Leaving a sad, and distraught Roma behind.

_-The Present-_

"And that's about it," Jigen sighed, "I faked the deaths of my sister and I, took whatever money and valuables I had left, and we took the next plane to Japan. We stayed in Yokohama for the next two years. I never saw or heard from her again. Until now that is." (11)

There was a silent moment between the two, then, Lupin responded, "Well, Jigen old pal. I get you to help me with weird assignments, and now, your paying back the favor. Don't worry, I will help you out with this."

Jigen smiled, "Thanks, Lupin,"

_-Koki Sushi Boat. London, England- (12)_

"How's your dinner?" Sandra said as she munched on her chicken katsue.

"It's delicious, thanks again." Zenigata said as he ate his noodles.

"Don't mention it." Sandra smiled, "I swear, I don't remember the last bloody time I had company at dinner."

"Don't have time to go on a date?" Zenigata asked as he sipped his green tea.

Sandra shook her head, "Nope, too busy doing my job."

"Workaholic? I know the feeling…"

"Yeah," Sandra munched on her kappa miki, "I am what my father calls, "Haven't found what I've been looking for,"" (13)

"Parents find you as a disappointment?"

"Yeah, they do. It's because they wanted me to uphold my family's name. You see, my great-grandfather was a famous Prime Minister of England. But, that was years ago..."

"Really? What was his name?"

"Sir Winston Churchill." (14)

"You mean the prime minister who opposed appeasement to Hitler before World War II? The man who was an inspiration to his people during the war? _That's _your great-grandfather?"

Sandra sipped her green tea, and nodded as she put her cup down "Yeah, that was my grandfather. Wow, Zenigata, I am impressed you know your history." Sandra smiled.

"I understand now why you called youself 'The Honorable Sandra M. Churchill' earlier."

"Yeah. Please, don't get me wrong, I truly love and adore my great-grandfather, but because of him and his great reputation, my parents always pressured me to do well in my studies. They wanted me to work in politics. Maybe be the next Margaret Thatcher. Except she didn't really do that good a job being Prime Minister..." (15)

"I know the feeling. Well, of your parents putting pressure on you to do great. My parents did the same. The only famous ancestor I have in my family was Zenigata Heiji, he was a famous cop in Japan." (16)

"Wow! Really? He is one of my idols! He was one of the reasons why I wanted to be a cop! I read his biographical novels by Kudo Nomura, since I was a child! I started coin collecting because of him."

"Really? I coin collect, too!"

"Really? Well cheerio to that! Maybe I can show you my coin collection when we get to my place."

"I'd like that. I'll show you my collection too if you want."

"Oh, I would very much like to see it. Sounds like a plan, Mr. Zenigata." Sandra smiled.

"Sandra, if you don't mind me asking, if your family made you study politics, why are here working for INTERPOL?" Zenigata asked as he slurped his noodles.

"Well, right after high school, I had my gap year, my parents made me go to Cambridge University to study politics. They were paying for it, and weren't giving me any extra money. In a way to sort of rebel, I moved out, and became a Playboy Bunny at the Playboy Mansion here in London." (18)

Zenigata almost choked on his noodles in shock, "So, that girl in the picture on your desk, was you?"

Sandra nodded as she blushed, "Yeah, that was me. Almost ten years ago…"

"What happened?"

"Six years into it all, I was doing pretty good. I was happy. I mean, I loved my job, I was getting extra money to get things that I wanted, I was enjoying my life at the mansion, all the girls were practically my friends. That, and I was actually enjoying my studies. I was actually looking forward to being a politician. And by the time I was twenty-four, I was Playmate of the Month. But," She sighed, "After work, I decided to visit my parents, and I was attacked. I sent my case to court, and lost. After that, I lost faith in the Justice System, and decided, if they couldn't bring down the bad guys for me, then I will do it myself. And so, I dropped out of Cambridge, left the Mansion, found myself an apartment, and joined Scotland Yard. And by the time I was twenty-right, I joined INTERPOL."

"I see, well you made quite a living for yourself. At least your enjoying it."

"A bit, the only thing I dislike, is my parents barley know me anymore. Their still pretty mad at me for quitting _their_ dream. Aww, to bloody hell with that!" She picked up her cup and said, "Toast, Zenigata, to new friends, and a bloody great time we're going to have together."

"Cheers to that!" Zenigata said as he picked up his glass and toasted with Sandra.

_-Early Afternoon. Rome International Airport. Rome, Italy-_

"Where the hell is Jigen?" Lupin asked as he sat leaned against the cart where his, and the rest of the gang's bags were. After their twelve hour flight, the Lupin gang had finally made it to Rome. They went to the baggage claim and collected their luggage, and were now waiting on Jigen at the arrivals area.

"Probably having a smoke," Suiza replied, "I swear, if that man doesn't die from getting shot, he might as well die from a smoking related disease…"

"Don't think I heard that, Suiza." Jigen said as he walked up to the gang.

"Oh, like I care…" Suiza said as she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms.

"Where is your friend, Jigen?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah," Lupin added, "Shouldn't she be here?"

The gang started turning their heads, looking for Roma. Jigen stopped looking and indeed, found her. Roma was standing right there in front of him. She wore a long sleeved pink blouse, with a black skirt and black heels. In the past eleven years, Roma had changed. She wasn't the young, adolescent, shy, and chipper young girl he remembered. No, she was now a bit older, prettier, and mature. "Roma…" he whispered. Jigen began to walk up to Roma, and the gang all turned their heads to see where Jigen was walking.

"Hey, where is Jigen going?" Lupin asked as he saw Jigen walk away from them.

"That must be here." Suiza said as she looked straight directly at Roma.

Jigen walked up to where Roma was, and hesitated, "Roma, is that you?"

"Daisuke? Jigen Daisuke?" Roma smiled as she spoke in her thick Italian accent. "Jigen? Can it really be you?" Roma said as tears began to drop from her eyes. Roma practically jumped into Jigen's arms. And the two embraced, "May God bless you! I cannot believe its you!" She cried, "I was beginning to lose hope, but…"

"Hey, it's okay," Jigen said. The two pulled away and looked at each other, both studying on how their former lover had changed over the years. Roma wiped her tears on her sleeve, "I promised you, didn't I? And you know when I make a promised, I keep it."

She nodded in agreement. She began to turn her head to the other side, as she saw Suiza, Lupin, and Goemon walking up to them, "Are those your friends?"

Jigen nodded, "Yeah, Roma, meet Arsene Lupin the Third, Goemon Ishikawa the Thirteenth, and Suiza Ramona Shikibu. Guys, this is Roma Corleone."

Roma bowed her head, "_Salve _**(hello)**, it is very nice to meet you."

"Hey there." The gang all said together.

"So your Roma…" Suiza said.

"Yes, I am. But, please, I can see by the looks on your faces it has been a long flight, and your probably fatigued. So come on, let's get going." Roma turned and walked outside, as the gang followed her.

Roma stopped at a black limo, a tall Italian man in an Armani suit opened the door, "Please, come in," Roma smiled.

Lupin looked at the limo in awe, "Whoa, Jigen! Your ex certainly is filthy rich!"

Jigen elbowed Lupin in the arm, "Can it, Lupin!"

"Ow! Okay then, don't have a cat…" Lupin said as he rubbed his arm and got into the limo, as did Suiza, Jigen, and Goemon. The Italian man got their luggage and put it into the trunk. Once he was finished with that, he closed the door, and got into the driver's seat. Once he started the car, he drove away from the airport.

Everyone in the limo, except for Roma and Jigen, were looking at the window. Looking at the beautiful sites of Rome. "Hey look!" Suiza said as she pointed out her window, "The Roman Coliseum! You know, I read somewhere that the coliseum could seat fifty-thousand! That was a lot for the time period it was built."

"True," Roma added, "The Romans were pretty intelligent architects…"

"Yeah, and so were the Aztecs…" Suiza said a bit angrily.

"But, what good did the Aztecs built?"

"Well, there's a lot of things. Like man made islands, chocolate, avocados, and other yummy things…"

Roma responded a bit angrily, "But the Romans had horses, a strong military and-"

"Okay now ladies," Lupin interrupted, "Please, let us not argue. So tell me, Roma. What is it, that you want us to help you with?"

"Well, I think Jigen told you already, but I'll just go into detail. My fiancé, Santino Del-Rossi, is running for Prime Minister. And at first, in the beginning of the election, my fiancé was getting thousands of supports. He is a very liberal candidate you see. But, his opponent, Ben Musso, is really giving him trouble. Musso is the conservative candidate, and now, he is getting more supporters."

"But, why is that?" Goemon asked.

"Recently, these past few months, there have been problems. Power outages, shortages in the economy, and other things like that. Musso is using these problems to his advantage, by blaming my fiancé. Saying that he isn't doing anything to help out the people. And that is angering my fiancé. He wants to win this race fair and square. He loves the people of this country, and he certainly wants to help them. But, Musso is making it hard. So I am asking you four to help us out. I don't know how, but we'll think of a way, when we see Santino, we will all sit down and discuss this."

"But, I can see that the government of this country really sucks…" Suiza muttered.

"Excuse me?" Roma asked angrily, "I don't see you dealing with the politics of your country."

"Oh, but I do give a damn about the politics in my country! Hell, last election, I voted for Kerry, not Bush!"

"Ladies, ladies…" Jigen said, "Come on, gals. Calm down, we're all friends here…"

"Friends…yeaaaah…buddies, amigos, whatever you wanna call it…" Suiza said sarcastically.

_-London, England. Evening-_

"Here you go," Sandra said as she walked up to the couch and gave Zenigata a pillow. She was already in her pajamas, but they were covered by her white robe. "Sorry about you sleeping on the couch, but, I only have one bedroom in this small cluttered apartment.

"It's alright." Zenigata said as he accepted the pillow. Zenigata was in his white muscle shirt and light blue sweat pants. "Thank you, though. Thank you for everything."

"Well, thank you for your company, and your help. Now, get some rest, we have a lot of work to do. Goodnight." And with that, Sandra turned off the lights in her living room, and walked to her room.

"Goodnight." Zenigata said as he laid himself down on the couch, put the blanket over him and fell asleep.

* * *

**FOOTNOTE TIME! Joy...**

(1) Thank my mommy for that translation. It was in Spanish.

(2) Julia Alvares' _In the Time of the Butterflies _is a good book! I really recommend it! Anoter book symbolism there. Yeah, Golding's _Lord of the Flies _is another one of those symbolisms that ties into the storyline.

(3) I have no idea about arrival times...so please bear with me.

(4) Pop culture icons that I might/will write about later in the fics. What? In the anime of _Lupin III _there is a A LOT of pop culture.

(5-6) Spanish again, folks.

(7) Playboy girl reference. Well, I like watching _The Girls Next Door _and I wanted a Playboy reference.

(8)Yes, it does rain a lot in England. I watch waaaaay toooo much Carmen Sandiego...

(9) Kido was the name of the guy who murdered Jigen's brother. I forgot what volume of the manga that was in.

(10) That was Italian and Japanese for 'I love you'

(11) Jigen's past life is just fiction, people. No, it's not from a storyline Monkey Punch came up with. I made it up.

(12) Koi Sushi Boat is not a real place in London. It is just a combination of Japanese restaurants from my hometown

(13)_ Kappa Mikey_ reference! LOL! That's where the anime got the name from!

(14) Winston Churchill is one my idols. And no, he does not have a great-granddaughter who works at INTERPOL.

(15) Margaret Thatcher was the first woman Prime Minister in England.

(16) Zenigata Heiji was a character from Nomura's novels. It is said Monkey Punch used his novels as a reference for Zenigata. That, and in one of the episodes of the second series, Zenigata claims that was his grandfather.

(17) British students have a gap year. A year off from school after they graduate...lucky bastards...

(18) I wanted a Playboy character, so I guess I gave Sandra that...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Goodnight!  
"If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding!"  
-El Cid Girl


	7. West End Girls

**A.N. Hola everyone! El Cid Girl is back from the dead! Ha ha! Anyways, I've been neglecting to write this chapter for a long time, but I've been busy. Junior year is a bit rough for me. I turned 17, and I got my car! My little Chevy Aveo LT! Got her on March 19th 2007!! She's light blue and I love her! LOL. What else? Been listening to Nightwish a lot, and been making videos for my EMP class. When I get the chance, I will post them on youtube. But enough about me rambling, let's get onto the fic! Oh, and this chapter was an amazement to me! This chapter was twentyfive pages on Times New Roman size twelve font. The LONGEST I've ever written! This chapter was front for me to write, because I get to show off my couture knowledge, along with my love for the Rolling Stones with Sandra singing two of my fave songs! -smiles-. Also, this chapter serves as a 'getting to know the OC's a bit more'. You'll learn a lot about Sandra and Suiza in this chapter. On with the fic! **

_Fun Fact: _When I was putting together my characters for my Lupin fic, J. Lucy Daisuke suggessted that I have another girl to collaberate with Zenigata. That's how Sandra was born. I always wanted a British character in one of my stories, and I guess that's why I made her British. The Playboy Waitress thing came to me because Hugh Hefner is a personal idol of mine, but I detest the fact that the guy is still getting laid in his 80's with hot blonde twenty-year-olds. Also, I made her a Churchill because Winston Churchill is one of my idols, once reason being, he and I have a lisp. Yes, I have a lisp, make fun of it, and I'll bury you alive!

**_Disclaimer: _**Please don't sue me for the rights of Lupin III or the Rolling Stones and Pet Shop Boys songs I used in this fic. Or all the couture names I used in here. I just got a car, and an expensive Vivienne Westwood bag, believe me, that's not gonna pay off all those copyrights!

* * *

_At the Beginning_

**Story Three, Chapter Seven**

"West End Girls"

"_You've got a heart of glass, or a heart of stone?  
__Just you wait till I get you home.  
__We've got no future, we've got no past.  
__Here today, built to last."  
_"West End Girls" by the Pet Shop Boys.

_-Rome, Italy. Del-Rossi Estate-_

"Welcome, everyone." Roma announced as the driver stopped the limo in front of a brown mansion covered in vines. "To the Del-Rossi estate…"

Lupin turned to his head to the right to see the mansion, he whistled in awe, "Wow Roma. You must be pretty stinkin' rich to live here."

"Actually, this place belonged to Santino's father. He died three years ago, and Santino inherited it. The mansion, his father's other business, and his mafia. Not to mention the legacy he had. See, Santino's father was a very prominent man. Not only was he a commander in the Italian Navy, but he was also a very prominent Senator."

"And yet he was a man who was a leader of a mafia…nice…very nice…" Suiza muttered.

"What was that?" Roma growled as she glared at Suiza.

"Nothing, nothing…nada…" Suiza said as she gave a fake smile.

"That is what I thought…" Roma glared. She soon turned her head to the left, as she saw the driver open the door.

"Lady Corleone," He said as he took out his left hand, "We're here."

"Thank you, Tony…" She smiled as she took his hand, and he let her out, "Tony, please bring in their belongings and leave them in the foyer for now. I will escort them to their rooms…"

Tony nodded to this as he escorted Suiza out in the same fashion, "Wow, thank you." She smiled.

"_Prego_, **(Your welcome)**He smiled. After, Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon came out.

"Come inside everyone…" Roma said as she opened the door, and walked into the estate, Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, and Suiza were trailing behind her. "Wait right here quickly, let me get Santino…" Roma said as she began to walk away from the gang.

Suiza sighed as she leaned against the wall, "_Dios mio!_ **(My God!). **Anyone other than me notices that she hates me?"

Lupin nodded, "Yeah, because your practically acting like a bitch with her."

She scoffed, "I am NOT!"

"Suiza, you're practically challenging with her! Come on, for the sake of all of us here, act nice…please?" He pouted.

She sighed, "Fine, fine. Only because I do not want to see you beg…"

"Everyone," Roma said as she walked into the room where the gang was waiting, "I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Santino Del-Rossi."

Santino walked into the room and smiled back at the gang, "Salve." Santino was a pretty tall man; he stood at almost six foot four. He had short, straight, smooth chestnut brown hair, which was neatly combed. He wore a dark blue Versace suit, which complemented his light blue eyes. He also wore a white dress shirt, burgundy tie, and black dress shoes.

"_Amore_, I'd like you to meet my friend, Daisuke Jigen, the one I called. And his friends, Arsene Lupin III, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, and _Susan Ramon_ Shikibu…"

"Um, it's _Suiza Ramona. _Sue-E-Zah, Rah-Moe-Nah…" Suiza told Roma.

"Isn't that what I said?" Roma responded with a fake smile.

Santino interrupted the girls, "Salve, it is very nice to meet you. Roma told me, that you four might be able to help me with this election."

"Um, yeah…" Lupin answered, "But, I just want to know some things here, Mr. Del-Rossi…"

Santino raised his hand up to interuppt Lupin for a moment, "Please, feel free to call me 'Santino'."

"Alright, Santino…what exactly do want us to do?"

"I am sure that Roma explained parts of the situation already…"

"She mentioned that you're the best liberal candidate to win this election, but this other guy, the one who is running against you, Ben Musso, he is taking away your supporters," Jigen responded, "And he is blaming you for practically everything that is going wrong in this country…"

Santino nodded and sighed deeply, "I am afraid all of that is true. But hear me out please, all those things Musso is accusing me of, I have nothing to do with it. I do want to win this election, but by fair means. I really don't want to play the propaganda card. I really want to help this country. I was born and raised here, and I firmly believe it is time for a change, and I believe I can do well for our government."

"Well, seeing as how I can tell that your upset because of all this," Lupin responded, "And because your lovely and distraught fiancé asked us," he smiled, "We will certainly help you out. Mostly because, I think you can really do good for this country. Well, gang do you agree?"

"Certainly." Jigen answered.

"Fine by me." Goemon responded.

"And I guess I'll third it…" Suiza smiled, "Only because, I am liberal when it comes to politics." She shrugged. "And so are you, Mr. Del-Rossi."

Santino and Roma smiled, "Thank you," they both responded.

"Sooo…" Lupin started, "Where do we start?"

"Well," Santino replied, "My estate is hosting a ball in two days."

"Ball?" Lupin asked confusedly.

"Yeah," Roma laughed, "It's also a dinner and exhibit. We're hosting it here in honor of the elections. And it's Italy's Republic Day, a national holiday. Everyone from politicians, designers, army men, and even Italian actors are coming to this event. We're also going to be displaying artifacts of Italy, from the time of the Romans, to now."

"Sounds like a start!" smiled Lupin, "If this Musso guy is coming, then so are we."

"If you want, I can help you get ready for the event." Santino replied.

"And I'll agree to help you out, Ms. Shikibu," Roma explained as she looked at Suiza's attire. Suiza wore her blue jean capris, with a white tank top, and white heels. '_How can this young girl even __**think **__about walking around the streets looking like she's a hooker! No class, no sense of style, nothing!' _Roma thought to herself, "Besides, your attire is lacking a bit of something. What are the pants? Gloria Vanderbilt? Last I recall, you could get those at cheap department stores in America..."

Suiza got mad, "No, their actually Baby Phat, modern couture. And these were really pricy I might add!"

Lupin chuckled, "Now, come on ladies, enough with this fighting."

Santino quickly changed the conversation, "Roma told me about payments, and…"

Jigen cut him off, "Don't worry about that. We can discuss that after the deed has been done."

"A diplomatic answer." Santino smiled, "Now, amore, why don't you escort our guests to their rooms?"

"Of course." Roma smiled as she waited for the gang to pick up their stuff, and escorted them to their rooms."

_-Sandra's apartment, early morning. London, England-_

Zenigata yawned as he woke up to the smell of cooking. He rose up from the couch, as he could see Sandra, already dressed and groomed, cooking breakfast. He sat down on the couch, looking at the former model. "Well, good morning, sleepy head." Sandra smiled as she saw him wake up, "Come on! Hurry up! We have a long day ahead of us! We need to start working!"

"I really don't wanna work on this today," complained Zenigata, "I am too tired to think."

Sandra removed the sausage patties from the pan and placed them on plates that already had the eggs cooked on the bread and some soft potatoes. She put the plates on her small table, where the utensils and tea was already laid out. She walked up to the couch where the Inspector slept, "Come on! We haven't got all day! I am not letting you stay here in my home for free! You have to help me!"

"I'll just go back to sleep…"

Sandra picked up a pillow from the other couch and lightly smacked Zenigata with it on his head, "Bullocks! You're getting up!" Zenigata picked up the pillow he slept with and smacked Sandra with it. Sandra laughed as she began to hit him back, ensuing a small pillow fight between the two Interpol Inspectors. He then grabbed her left wrist, pulling her towards him. The inspectors were a bit shocked and just stared at each other for about thirty seconds, before Sandra pulled away, straightening her brown Chanel suit, "Come on. We need to get ready, come and join me for breakfast."

_-The Del-Rossi estate. Rome, Italy-_

"And here is your room, Ms. Shikibu." Roma said as she opened the door to the room Suiza was going to stay in. The sun illuminated the big room. The walls were painted purple, and the furniture was of pure mahogany wood. The bedspread, canopy, and the curtains were purple. The window was large, and it showed a great view of the city. "I certainly hope that these accommodations are far better than the kind that you are use to."

Suiza walked in the room, putting her Louis Vuitton luggage bags on the bed, along with her tote bag and purse. She looked up to the small glass chandelier, "Don't worry, I'll be alright. In fact, this room reminds me of my grandfather's bedroom in my house, back in Malibu."

Roma was a bit angry and ticked off. Almost every comment Roma made, Suiza had an answer, and it was usually smarter, or harsher, she crossed her arms, "Just the kind of attitude I'd expect from the heir to the Shikibu Family…"

Suiza gasped, she turned to see Roma, "How do you know?!"

Roma scoffed, "Do you really think that I am stupid? Besides your last name, that rose locket you always cleave exposes it. You're the granddaughter of Miyazaki Shikibu! I, for one, should know who he is, seeing as how my father is Mario Corleone. But, here is what confuses me the most, besides the lack of style in your outfits, why would you, a Shikibu, join up with Lupin the Third? Isn't it that your families mortal enemies?"

Suiza glared at her, "It's none of your business, so stay out of it."

Roma sighed, "Fine. Dinner is served at six in the dining hall. Tomorrow, we are going to the shopping district to find you a dress for the ball. Noon tomorrow, if your late, don't bother to come at all." Once Roma turned around, Suiza stuck her tongue out at her. Seeing Roma leave, Suiza began unpacking her things, until she heard a knock.

"Why, hello there, _principesa _**(princess)**!" Lupin smiled as he walked in with Goemon and Jigen behind him, "Everything okay?"

The musician sighed, "Yeah, it's okay," she groaned as she sat on the bed, "Did you hear what Roma said about my attire? Cheap designers my Mexican-Japanese ass! Just because she prances around wearing friggin' Dolce and Gabbana, Armani, or whatever, she thinks she's the fashion police!"

"Calm down! Damn, I never seen you get into a feud with a woman before. It's kind of scaring me."

"Heh, Lupin, here's something you don't know about me, when it comes to girl fights, when the girl acts like a bitch, I'm a bigger bitch. But, enough about that, so why did you come in here? To bug me?"

"Somewhat. We all just needed to talk. Things are getting a little complicated."

"Hmph, you can say that again." Mumbled Suiza.

"Anyways, I anticipated we'd only be here for about a day, but things don't always go according to plan, so while Fujiko is over in Germany doing whatever, how are we gonna get the "dirt" on this Musso guy?"

"Roma did say to start at the ball." Said Jigen.

"Oh no shiitake, Sherlock!" Suiza remarked.

"But, _how_, is the question."

Lupin thought to himself a bit, till he came up with an answer, "Got it! Undercover and detective work! Suiza, you and Jigen will be at the ball, checking out this Musso guy, while Goemon and I will try to do some good old fashioned digging up."

"Lupin, what exactly is she going to find? Suiza isn't really good at acting or getting information from anyone."

Suiza was getting angry, "You know, I am absolutely getting pissed off from all these derogatory remarks from you and that pampered broad!"

"Suiza, chill!" Lupin yelled, "Jigen didn't mean it," he glared the gunman, "_Right, _Jigen?"

"What remark? That was the truth." Jigen replied.

Suiza turned to glare at him, "You know, you are three seconds from getting your teeth knocked out!"

"What? Are you the one whose gonna do that to me?"

"Possibly, why is that?" Suiza remarked sarcastically.

"You do know it isn't in my place to hit you back. Though, in your case I'll make an exception. Ms. I have no class, manners, or any sense of self-control…"

Suiza got even more angry, she balled her fists as she stood up, making Lupin stop her from attacking Jigen, "You wanna repeat that, Mr. sewer rat?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Suiza, sit back down! We need to go back to the task at hand!" Suiza complied, she sighed as she sat back on the bed, "Thanks. Back to business, we need to come up with an idea of how to get what we want from this guy."

"That's one problem there, Lupin," Goemon added, "We don't even know what he looks like."

Suiza cleared her throat to grab the gang's attention, "Hello! When we need info on something! Where do we turn to? INTERNET!" Suiza cheered as she went into her tote bag and got out her light blue laptop.

"You always leave your computer on?" Lupin asked.

"I forgot to turn it off when we got off the plane, I was doing my homework. That reminds me, I need to charge it, Lupin, is it okay if you can go into my luggage bag, and take out the charger for my laptop, you'll know what it is."

"Gotcha," Lupin smiled as he rose and dug into Suiza's Louis Vuitton luggage bag and took out a black charger, "This it?"

Suiza nodded, "Can you plug it in to an outlet please? Thanks." She smiled as she saw Lupin put it into an outlet and came back with the other end, giving it to the young woman, "Thank you."

"No problem."

As Suiza plugged the other end of the charger to her laptop, Goemon asked her a question, "Suiza, you said you were studying. I thought you said you finished your studies."

"I finished four years, Goemon. All I got is a B.A. in English, and I really wanna get my PHD in English, and maybe become a professor. So, I have to keep up with my studies. The university I went to recommended me to take online courses, and so I take it. That's not a problem is it?"

"No, I was just curious."

Lupin stopped the conversation, "Okay, guys, back to our research. Suiza, your not gonna go on youtube dot com are you?"

"Hell no! I am going to CNN dot com and find news casts about this guy." Suiza began typing in the search bar 'Italian Prime Minister Elections', and got a recent result, "Hey guys!" she cheered excitedly as the boys stood behind her to see the laptop screen, "Look! This video has Musso saying one of his speeches!"

"Well play it! Let's see who we are dealing with." Said the master thief.

Suiza pressed the play button on the video, and a young brunette reporter started and introduction.

_"Hello everyone, I am Elizabeth Bates, with news from here in Rome, Italy. While America is preparing for their presidential elections, here in Italy, they're waiting for their Prime Minister elections. So far, so good, for a good campaign. The two candidates are Santino Del-Rossi the liberal candidate, and Ben Musso, the conservative candidate. According to recent polls, it's a close race, but it looks like Musso may have the upper hand._

The video then changed, showing Musso reciting one of his speeches. Musso was a tall man, he looked to be fairly young, he had his dark brown hair neatly combed, and his green suit complimented his green eyes. His speech was subtitled, _"My plans for this country, if I win this election, are fairly small, but, a lot of work has to be done to put Italy back in the glory it once was." _The background noise had a lot of cheering, "_I promise to improve the conditions of this great nation, put more interest in foreign affairs, and help out the community and my people! I assure you, I will leave you with happiness and pride to our great nation!" _People cheered.

Suiza paused the video, showing Musso's image. "Wow," Lupin remarked, "This Musso guy is a bit crazy. He seems like the sort of guy who could be a dictator."

"Either way, I feel I might like this job, he is kinda cute…" Suiza smiled.

"Here we go." Jigen mumbled.

"ENOUGH!" Lupin yelled, "I am getting tired of two acting like children! Now come on! Your adults and start acting like it! Let's get back to it, Suiza and Jigen will interact with this man, see what you two can get from him," Lupin looked at Goemon, "You and I are going to do some digging, and see what other information we can find."

"Agreed." Goemon nodded.

"Good! Now, if we're going to accept the part, we need to play the part. Suiza, you do know how to classically dance, right?"

"Nope!" Suiza responded, "And I will not do it! Forget it! I will be there and talk to the guy, but I am NOT dancing! No way in this lifetime!"

Lupin looked at Suiza, "Come on Suiza baby! Musso is a guy, and you're an attractive woman, one look at you, and he'll come over and tell you whatever we want! One look at you beauty, and any guy will succumb to it!"

"Lupin, let's get one thing straight," Suiza said as she turned her head and glared at the master thief, "I am not your 'baby'!" She then blushed, "You really think I am pretty?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, also, just know, I have a 'below the waist rule'. I am NOT Fujiko. I'll only talk and flirt with the guy, maybe make out. But I will NOT sleep with him! It's against my religious moral code! Deal?"

"Deal," Lupin smiled. The boys rose up and began to leave, once Goemon and Jigen left, Lupin stood at the doorway, "Tomorrow after you and Ms. Corleone have your shopping time, we will begin dancing and acting lessons. Also going over the procedures. Now, we'll leave you to unpack," he blew a kiss to her, "see you at dinner, principesa!" He winked as he left.

Suiza smiled as she cleaved to her rose locket. She put aside her laptop and began to unpack her stuff. She went into her Harajuku Lovers tote bag and took out a photograph. It was of her family, her mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, and little brother. Taken a month before her parents were killed in the accident. She cleaved to it, as she looked out the window, which overlooked the city, and began to reminisce.

_-London's INTERPOL office. London, England-_

"Why did I even bother taking this job?" Zenigata asked himself as he looked out the window in Sandra's office. He could see that it was a normal, cloudy, rainy day outside.

Sandra walked in with two warm drinks in her hands, she handed one to Zenigata, "Here we are, Earl Grey tea. Best in all of England." She smiled.

"Thanks. What exactly are we doing again?"

Sandra chuckled as she sat in the chair behind her desk, and put on her thin reading glasses. "Well, as you can see by the mountain of files I have here, I dug up all the cases relating to and or involving the NNFZ. These cases are from all over the world, well from Interpol's jurisdictions. Since the late fifties, this group has been spreading their anti-Semitic, racist, white supremacist, ideologies. All we know from them, is that their leaders each represent a different culture from the Axis powers in WWII. All wanting one thing, revenge." She paused to take a sip of her tea.

Zenigata took a sip, but disliked it, and immediately put the cup down on the desk, in front of the picture of Sandra in her Playboy bunny costume. "Is that it?"

"Well, a bit. The only recent activity from them that we got, is that Interpol captured one of their members about three months ago. They kept him in solitary confinement, using every torture method ever made. But, he was silent. He committed suicide in his cell two days later."

"So we're basically starting off with nothing?"

"In a way. I know it's a long shot, and a bit batty, but we have to look through all these files. We will write down any important information, and write a report on where we can start. Once we have what we need, we will start our search for these criminals."

"Do you really think we can capture these guys?"

"I did say it was batty, but I want to try. Another reason why I took this assignment, is because of my great-grandfather. He helped win the English victory in World War II, and by doing this, I can maybe do the same. And show everyone, that Sandra M. Spencer-Churchill isn't just a useless, bloody tart who once posed nude for magazines."

"I see…"

_-Nighttime. Rome, Italy. Del-Rossi Estate-_

"Would any of your care for some wine?" Santino suggested. He was sitting at the dining room table, with Roma next to him. Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, and Suiza were all sitting at the dinner table. Everyone had finished their meals, and were socializing.

"I'd love some, please!" Lupin answered.

"I'll have some more." Jigen responded.

"I'd love some." Suiza added.

Roma turned her head to face the musician, "Are you sure you aren't a bit young to drink?"

"I'm twenty-two, and I've had wine before, thanks for your concern. Besides, isn't the legal drinking age in Italy sixteen?" Suiza answered sarcastically.

Lupin chuckled to himself, he took his last sip of his wine, and rose up from his seat, "Well, thank you so much for the dinner, it was delicious. But, we have some planning to do, Suiza when your done, meet me in my room, Jigen and Goemon, meet me outside."

The gang nodded as Lupin walked to his room.

_-Later, Lupin's room-_

"Alright, Lupin, I'm here." Suiza announced as she walked into his room, "Now, what is it?'

Lupin stopped writing the plans he was working on, he turned his chair to see Suiza, "Time to start dancing lessons." He smiled.

Suiza groaned, "Now? I thought you said tomorrow."

"I lied." He grinned.

The musician sighed, "I knew this was coming," she leaned on the doorway, "But, aren't I suppose to learn this with Jigen?"

"Yeah, but you need to get use to the situation. Do you have a dress?"

Suiza laughed, "Yeah right! I don't carry an expensive dress with me!"

Lupin sighed, "That is why I always come prepared." He got up and walked to the closet, where all his clothes had been unpacked, he took out a short white halter dress that had bits of the fabric flowing on the bottom. He walked up to Suiza and gave it to her, "This should fit." He smiled.

Suiza looked at it, "Wow! Is this what I think," she looked at the tag, "I knew it! Vivienne Westwood! The Anglomania Collection! Spring 2003! How'd you get this?"

"Stole it for an ex-girlfriend, but she never liked it."

She raised her eyebrow, "And yet, _why _do you carry this? Its not for cross-dressing, is it?"

"Eh, I don't think you want to know. Just put it on for practicing."

Suiza nodded, "Okay." She smiled as she turned to walk to her room.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Lupin asked.

Suiza turned her body to see him, "I am, that's why I am walking to my room."

"But, you're already in here."

Suiza glared at the master thief, "Oh, hell NO! I see where this is going. Lupin, I think we both know what happened the _last_ time in you peeked in on me getting dressed!"

"Heh, yeah, I STILL got the bruise on my stomach when you kneed me. Thanks a lot!"

The musician sighed, "Well, if I am a part of this team, which I am, I want to be treated with some respect. And that means having some privacy. Is that clear?"

"You made it clear Aretha Franklin." Lupin smiled as he walked away to the villa outside, leaving Suiza to walk to her room to put on the dress.

_-London, England. Interpol's London Office-_

"This is getting a bit boring." Zenigata groaned. For the past six hours, he and Sandra had been looking through the stack of files that Sandra had pulled out. They been looking through each file, taking notes on whatever information it had on the organization Sandra was trying to apprehend.

Sandra sighed, "I know." Sitting in her desk, she reached out for her third cup of tea, took a sip, and set it down, "Honestly, the only information I got from the files I read so far, is the same information Interpol has. Now I am regretting ever taking this job."

Suddenly the phone-box on Sandra's desk beeped, "Inspector Churchill." It said, "Someone is here to see you."

Sandra pushed a button, "Can you please tell him or her to see me at another time?" She said into it.

"It's your father."

Sandra hesitated, she pushed the button, "Can you please tell him I am in the middle of working?" She stuttered.

"He won't take no for an answer, Inspector."

'_Oh, bollocks!' _she thought. She sighed as she pushed the button, "Let him in."

Zenigata, who had been seeing the distraught and nervous look on Sandra's face, began to get nervous as well, "What's wrong?"

Sandra sighed, "My father is coming here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She nodded, "Yes, he usually comes here, unannounced and without my knowledge, just to torment me about how I am living my life."

"That's is not what I always do, Marie." A man replied in a thick British accent as he walked in to Sandra's office. The man stood at about six foot one. He had the same blue eyes that Sandra had, and the same pale complexion. He had a receding hairline, due to premature boldness, showing a little bit of his silver gray hair. He wore a navy blue suit, with a dark blue dress shirt, burgundy tie, and black dress shoes, "I just came to see how my precious and only daughter is doing in her.." he paused as he looked around Sandra's office, "Job." He turned to see Zenigata, "And who might you be?"

Zenigata stood up from his seat and took out his hand, "Inspector Koichi Zenigata, from Japan's Interpol branch."

Mr. Churchill shook the inspector's hand, "Winston Churchill II. Nice to meet you, I am Sandra's father as you can see." He let go of Zenigata's hand as he turned to see Sandra, "At least your boyfriend has manners, Marie."

Both Sandra and Zenigata blushed, "Dad, he is not my boyfriend. He was sent here on request from my chief, he is helping me to get background information on a crime organization so we may be able to apprehend them and put them to justice."

Winston chuckled, "Really now? I see all the things I've said to you haven't stayed in your head. Marie, when are you going to give up this job? I told you, there's a place for you in Parliament. You have the degree, and the knowledge. You can leave your small cluttered apartment and come live back in Chartwell. You don't need this mediocre life at this low paying bloody job."

Sandra got angry; she stood up and looked at her father, "Father! How many times must we have this conversation? I am thirty-four years old for the Holy Father's sake! You always come in here, saying the same bollocks. I am _never_ going back to Chartwell. And I for one do _not_ want to work in the government. You're just telling me this because Jack and Randolph never wanted to work in the government either. And you just want the damned 'family legacy' to keep on going. Well guess what, I don't want to be the one to continue it!"

"Marie, what happened to you? You had a future ahead of you, and yet the night you were attacked, you gave it all up. I knew I should've not let you live in Cambridge on your own. Then probably you wouldn't have worked at that bloody Playboy club, and become the family tart."

Sandra wanted to cry, but she worked hard to keep the tears back, "Father, I never regret working as a model and waitress. It made me feel free, because for once in my life, I never had to listen to you. All my life, you planned everything about it! When I worked for Playboy, I was happy, until that night. When I was attacked, I took it up with the legal system. They failed me, so I decided to help others so that way no one would ever lose faith in the system like I did. You can scream, moan, and bitch about it all you want, but I am not going to give up Interpol. I love this job."

"Well, I tried." Winston sighed in defeat, "Honestly, you are worse than your mother."

"And I guess that's why she left. I am thinking she too was feeling suffocated." She sobbed lightly as tears slowly streamed down her eyes.

"Just know this, Marie." He stated as he began to walk away from her office, "Don't come crying to me when you realize that I was right." And with that final word, Winston left leaving Sandra to stand there crying softly, and Zenigata sitting there, looking at her cry.

Sandra wiped her eyes and was fighting back her tears, "I think we've done enough work for today." She said as she turned to face Zenigata, "Why don't we go out for a drink? There's this great pub not too far from here, I know the guy who owns it."

"Sure, whatever you want." Zenigata answered as he stood up and walked out of the office with Sandra.

_-Rome, Italy. The Del-Rossi Estate-_

Lupin and Jigen were outside of the estate at the villa. They were talking about the plans for the gala that was going take place in two days. Goemon was sitting on the fountain, arms crossed clutching his sword, and his eyes closed in slight meditation. Suiza had walked to villa, wearing the white dress Lupin loaned her for her dance practices, along with the white heels she was wearing earlier. She also pulled hair back into a fancy ponytail. "Okay," she announced, "I'm here."

Lupin and Jigen stopped talking, and Goemon opened his eyes. The men saw Suiza walk out looking glamorous. Lupin turned his head and smiled, "Why, if it isn't Cinderella. And only five hours left till midnight."

"Ha, ha." She remarked sarcastically.

"No really, Suiza. That dress looks great on you! I think you should just wear it for the gala."

"Heh, yeah right! I can't wear British Couture to an _Italian _party. Roma said that Italian designers are coming to this thing!"

"Forget I mentioned it." Lupin answered

"Let's just get this over with."

"Let's. But first, let's discuss what we are going to do." Lupin turned his head to face Jigen, "Jigen, you are going to pose as a wealthy Italian entrepreneur, and Suiza will be your lovely secretary."

"Lovely?" Jigen answered, "Yeah right. More like a major pain."

"You wanna repeat that?" Suiza answered angrily as she turned to face the gunman, "You know, I may be wearing a dress, but there's a reason why God made high heels."

"Break it up you two!" Lupin yelled, "Anyways, you two are going to mingle with the people, and Musso as well. Goemon will be lurking around the area, checking out if anything suspicious is going on. I, on the other hand, will go to Musso's estate and see what information I can dig up. Suiza, you're going to use your womanly like charm to see what you can find out about him. We'll be in radio contact; I just have to finish those gadgets I was working on earlier."

"Is that it?" Goemon asked.

Lupin nodded, "That's the plan. So, lady and gentlemen, do we agree?"

The gang nodded.

"Alrighty then!" Lupin smiled, "Mr. Jigen, Ms. Shikibu, dancing positions please!"

Suiza rolled her eyes as she walked up to Jigen, she then puts her hand in the bra support of the dress, taking out a packet of disinfecting wipes, "Here." She said as she threw them to Jigen.

The gunman caught the wipes, "What the hell is this for?"

"If your gonna touch my hands, they better be clean."

"Since when are you a germophobe?"

"I have OCD. Plus, when it comes to you, how the in the hell do I know where your ugly dirty hands have been?"

"They've been handling my gun."

Lupin snickered, thinking the opposite of what Jigen had meant.

Suiza cringed, "Ew! Like I needed to know that!"

"Oh, like you're any different." Jigen remarked.

"I actually wash my hands, and put lotion on them."

"Yeah? Well, you had these wipes in your bra! And the pack is sweaty, now what have you been doing?"

Lupin snickered again, thinking the opposite of what Suiza was doing prior to coming to the villa.

"Lupin!" Suiza and Jigen yelled in unison.

The master thief stopped snickering, "What?"

"Quit thinking such nasty thoughts." Suiza yelled.

"I wasn't thinking anything!"

"Then why were you snickering after me and Suiza said something?" Jigen asked.

"Just the way you guys were saying it! You two are acting like little kids. Honestly can't you two just get along?"

"No!" They yelled in unison once more.

"If I was the last woman on earth, and he was the last man, and in order to repopulate the world, I had to sleep with him, I'd off myself in a heartbeat!" Suiza yelled.

"I guess that's one thing we both can agree on." Jigen responded.

"JUST GET INTO POSITION!" Lupin yelled, "And Jigen, just use the wipes. Besides, I don't even want to know how you handling your gun."

Jigen rolled his eyes as he took a wipe from the pack, wiped his hands with it, and threw it aside, "There, happy?"

"Very much." Suiza responded sarcastically.

"Okay, Suiza, put your right hand on his shoulder, and your left on his hand. Jigen, same, except, your right hand will be on her lower back. Suiza, your hand is on top of Jigen's."

"Your kidding right?" Suiza blushed, "Now I am going to feel even more uncomfortable."

"Don't be," Lupin said, "That's just how it is. Lucky for you, Jigen knows ballroom dancing, so he can help you."

"No way!" Suiza chuckled.

"Yeah," Jigen answered, "I had to learn for my senior prom."

"Well, then step over Antonio Banderas." Suiza giggled as she tried to learn the dance moves.

"Alright then, let's see what you two are capable of." Lupin remarked. The gunman and musician began to start off slowly in the dancing. Jigen was leading it, while Suiza was trying to keep up. She kept slightly stumbling, and had once stepped on Jigen's foot. Lupin laughed a little, watching the musician trying to dance, he clapped his hands and said, "Okay guys, break." The two stopped dancing and turned to face the master thief. "Suiza, I know you are trying, but here's a tip, you don't lead, let him."

"Now I am realizing why I hate classical dancing. It's sexist."

"But, that's the way it is. Besides, Jigen knows how to do this. So you should let him lead."

Suiza was feeling a bit nervous, until she took Jigen's hand, and placed her left hand on his shoulder, taking position. Jigen did the same, as he led the dance, "Just like that." Jigen commented, "No need to feel nervous."

Suiza sighed, "I never really liked dancing. When I had my quincenera, I did the father daughter dance with my grandfather, and when he turned me, I let go, and fell." She chuckled in remembrance.

Jigen laughed, "And now I wish I was there with a camera."

"Don't tease me about it!" She laughed.

"You know, let me just say this one thing, that dress looks good on you."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yeah, I mean, well it looked a bit weird on Lupin, but it looks better on you."

"Lupin wore this? Oh my god!" She laughed. The duo had continued the dancing practice. Lupin saw that Suiza was getting use to classical dancing. She also seemed that she was enjoying herself and losing her nervousness. Suiza tried to look at Jigen's eyes, but they were covered by his fedora.

Unbeknownst to the gang, Roma was looking out her window, watching Jigen and Suiza dancing. She looked at them in slight envy. She had remembered the first time she and Jigen ever danced, back at their high school dance in Chicago. She sighed as she kept watching them, as well as remembering that sweet moment.

After while, Suiza spoke to Jigen, "I'm feeling a little dizzy." She said softly.

"Lightheaded?" Jigen asked.

"A bit."

"Maybe from the wine."

"Maybe." She nodded in agreement.

"I'm kind of feeling lightheaded a bit." They both stopped dancing, "Maybe from spinning to much." They both let go of each other, "Maybe we should take a break, and stop for tonight."

"Um, we have stopped."

"Right." Jigen chuckled a bit, "I think that wine went to my head." The gunman turned his head to face Lupin, "I think that's enough for tonight. I'm kind of tired."

"It's seven in the evening Jigen!" Lupin replied, "Heck, the sun is till up!"

"Jetlag. I'm heading to my room." Jigen walked away to go to his room. Leaving Suiza to stand there, looking at him walking way. After he was out of her sight, she just kept staring blankly. Feeling a bit upset.

"Suiza!" Lupin yelled as he waved his hand in front of the musician, "You okay?"

Suiza shook her head, coming back to reality, "Huh? Oh yeah," she sighed as she turned her head to face the master thief, "Just, why did he leave?"

Lupin raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, "He's tired. Don't worry, you didn't do anything. That's what your thinking, right?"

Suiza nodded, "I guess since he's not staying, we can continue this tomorrow."

Lupin nodded, "True. So, lesson is over."

Suiza smiled, "Okay, I'm just going to my room and change into my pajamas. Besides, I have a book report due soon. And I haven't finished the book."

"Well, go on ahead and finish. I still got to make the gadgets for this gig."

Suiza smiled and nodded in agreement as she began to walk away to go to her room.

_-London, England. Channing's Pub-_

"And then when I was sixteen, I had my first boyfriend, and he was Muslim, and my father was all, 'Sandra, why are you dating a terrorist?' I got so mad; I continued seeing him until we broke up." Sandra explained in a drunken tone. She grabbed her whiskey glass and began to drink it all. "Hey, Channing! More Johnny Walker in here!" She yelled as she pointed to her glass.

Zenigata sat next to her at the bar. He was drinking his second glass of ale, as he listened to Sandra's drunken stories. They had been in the bar for the past hour, after Sandra's bad heartbreaking conversation with her father at her office. She was already going on her fourth glass of whiskey, trying to drink her sadness away. The bartender came by to fill up her glass with Johnny Walker Red Whiskey.

"Um, here you go, Sandra." The bartender said as he filled up her glass. The bar tender stood at about five feet, eight inches tall. He had brown eyes and blonde hair, and was wearing his bartenders clothes, "Honestly, you need to stop. I think I am cutting you off now."

"Hey! I pay good money to come here and drink. So, don't you think of cutting me off!" Sandra yelled to the bartender, once he filled up her glass, she picked it up and took about three more sips, "Come on Andrew! It just one of those days." She pouted as she picked up the glass again, and proceeded to drink the whole glass, "One more…please."

"There is no hope for this girl." Andrew said as he poured more whiskey into Sandra's glass, "I feel sorry for you sir." He turned his head to Zenigata, "You've got a real pistol on your hands. Hope you can handle her."

Zenigata blushed, "Um, she's not my girlfriend. She's my partner at work."

"You work for Interpol, too?" Andrew asked as he raised his eyes.

Zenigata nodded, "I was assigned to work with her a few days ago. Sweet girl, just a little, emotional."

"All girls are like that, mate." Andrew laughed.

"I just didn't expect it from her."

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, Sandy is full of surprises. But, she's a Churchill, so she's a good drunk. Her great-grandfather loved Johnny Walker Red Whiskey, and she likes it too. Whenever she has a bad day she comes her to drink it away. And, now she's beaten her record."

"Record?"

"She fell asleep after the fourth drink, and that was about a month ago. I guess this time she is about to beat-" Andrew heard a thud, and turned his head to Sandra. He saw the Interpol inspector falling asleep on the bar table, her right hand still clutching the glass that was half full with whiskey. "She did beat her record, in a way."

Zenigata turned his head watching Sandra sleeping, "I guess we're done. I'll take her home." He stood up, then grabbed Sandra, trying to stand her up.

"Here, let me help." Andrew leaped across the bar and helped place Sandra's left arm over Zenigata. "Thank god you're here. Whenever she's alone, I have to take her home."

Zenigata chuckled, "Um, how much will our tab be?"

Andrew put his hands up and shook his head, "Don't worry, it's all on Sandra's tab. Just take care of her, okay?"

Zenigata nodded, as he held Sandra, and proceeded to walk away from the bar.

_-Del-Rossi Estate, Rome Italy. The next day-_

The bright sun shone in Rome, lighting up Suiza's room. The bright sun illuminated the whole room, making Suiza clutch her eyes when she turned her body to the window. She opened her eyes, looking at the window, seeing the sun lighting up the city. The musician sat up in her bed, she scratched her head with her left hand as she kept staring out the window. She yawned and stretched, then picked up her PDA, checking the time, she gasped, "10:59? I slept in? Oh no!" She immediately got out of bed, placed her PDA back on its dock that was on the nightstand, "That's the last time I stay up late working on an assignment!"

The musician walked up to her Louis Vuitton bags and searched for her things so she could take a shower, "I better get ready fast!" She heard a knock on the door, "Coming!" She yelled as she set the things on her unmade bed, grabbed her purple robe, slipped it on, and walked to the door, opening it, "Lupin? What's up?"

"Hey there sleeping beauty!" smiled Lupin.

"Lupin, I don't have time for this, I gotta get ready, or else Roma is going to leave with out me!"

"Speaking of Roma…she kinda, well how should I put this?" Lupin thought, "She criticized you for not waking up in time for breakfast."

"Like I care. Besides, I was up until eleven working on my book report. And, I guess I am still tired." She yawned.

"Oh, and speaking of breakfast." Lupin gave a box to Suiza, "The butler was nice enough to give me a box a biscotti for you. And he's going to come up later to drop off a cappuccino. I thought you might be hungry."

Suiza hesitated, "Why, thank you Lupin." She smiled as she took the box of biscotti, "Can you tell the butler to just leave it in the room? I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for today."

Lupin nodded, "Okay. You better get going."

Suiza nodded as Lupin left closing the door behind him. Suiza placed the biscotti on the nearby desk. She went to the bed and picked up the stuff she had gathered to take a shower. The musician walked to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind her, so she could take her shower.

_-London, England.-_

Zenigata was driving Sandra to her home in London, in the dark night of rain. After drinking then passing out at the bar, Zenigata thought it was his job to take her back home safe, "Now this is stupid." Muttered the Interpol inspector, "How can these people drive on the friggin' left side of the road?"

Sandra had seemed to waken up from her sleep, "Hey," she said in her drunken tone, "Don't they do the same in Japan?"

"Finally you wake up. I've been on this street for the past twenty minutes, where's your damn apartment?"

"Turn on the corner of Warwick Street!" She exclaimed, "Can't miss it! It's the same whore on the corner of that street anyways. La, la, la." She giggled, "Hey! You get offa my cloud," she let out a hiccup, "I live in an apartment on the 99th floor of my block, and I sit at home lookin' out the window imagining the world has stopped. The in flies a guy who's dressed up just like Union Jaaaaaaaaack! And says, I've won five pounds if I have his kind of detergent paaaaack." She laughed. (1)

"Now you know this girl is crazy when she starts singing to the Rolling Stones."

"Hey! Have some respect for British rock bands! I mean, we're responsible for this music! The Beatles, the Stones, Billy Idol, Sex Pistols," she sighed, "Sex Pistols, you know I had a crush on Sid Vicious when I was a girl! Probably more than I had on John Lennon or Keith Richards." She chuckled, "But of course my father didn't approve of the music I listened to. He said they were all smoking the peace bong! Awww, to bloody hell with him! Speaking of peace bongs, I could use one!" She laughed.

Zenigata groaned, "I'm in for a long night…"

_-Rome, Italy. Del-Rossi Estate-_

Suiza walked down the stairs to meet Roma at the foyer of the mansion. She was already dressed in a light brown tanktop with a brown vest over it. She also wore her denim jeans and brown flats. She also had light neutral makeup on, gold hoop earrings, and carried a light brown small Coach bag with her. She practically ran down the stairs as she walked to the foyer. She had her PDA in her hand, "It's only 11:45, I hope the _pendeja_ **(bitch) **doesn't think I'm late." (2)

Suiza had made it to the foyer, she saw Roma already there, sitting on one of the sofas. She was dressed a bit elegantly in a pink blouse with a black pencil skirt and pink heels. Roma saw Suiza walking in, "I see we are a bit early. I didn't see you at breakfast this morning, slept in?" Roma said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I had to work on an assignment for my online class. I was pretty tired." Suiza responded.

Roma chuckled slightly as she rose, "Whatever your story is, I'll buy it. The car is outside, are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied as she put her PDA in her purse.

"Dressed like that?"

Suiza got angry, she glared at Roma, "Why yes. Look, I don't want to be rude, but you can walk around in your cheap last season Prada heels, and let me wear my rock-influenced L.A.M.B. outfit."

Roma glared at Suiza, she began to walk away, "Fine, let's go." Roma grabbed her pink Prada bag, and walked out to the front of the mansion. Suiza followed, she saw Roma getting into a hot pink Lamborghini. Roma sat in the driver's seat on the right, with Suiza riding shotgun on the left. Once Suiza was in, Roma drove away.

_'Okay, she may be a bitch. But I do love her car!' _Suiza thought to herself as Roma drove away from the estate to the shopping district.

_-Sandra's Apartment. London, England-_

Zenigata had already parked Sandra's car in the lot. He got out of the car, and walked to the passenger side, opening the door, "Come on Sandra! A little help here!"

Sandra just laughed, "Oh come on you big strong man! Can't you lift a little dame like me?"

"I am not going to bother picking you up, but I should at least walk you to your apartment."

Sandra got out of the car on her own, "Pfft, see look! I can walk all by myself," she proceeded to walk to her apartment, but in her drunken state she stumbled as she walked, until she tripped. She just laughed, "What a clutz I am!" She screamed as she laughed.

The Interpol Inspector groaned. He closed Sandra's car door, and walked up to her, he helped Sandra get on her feet, and walked her to the door of her apartment. "Which one is the key?" He asked as he got out Sandra's keys that he had.

"Huh? It's the one that's more notable." She slurred. She looked at the door of her apartment, "My door is ugly, it's red." She giggled, "I'm a commie! I see a red door, and I want to paint it black." She sang. (3)

Zenigata rolled his eyes when she sang yet another Rolling Stones song, but managed to find a colorful white and red key, he put the key in the lock of the door, and opened it. Once he and Sandra were in her house, Zenigata put the key on the table that was near the door. He walked Sandra to her room, and laid her down on the bed. "Here you go, now goodnight."

"I got to go to Liverpool!" She yelled out, "I got a meeting with Jimmy Hendrix!" She yelled.

"Oi. When this girl is drunk, you can't shut her up!" Zenigata groaned as he closed the door to Sandra's room.

_-Rome's Expensive Shopping District-_

Roma and Suiza had been in Rome's expensive shopping street to look for gowns for the ball. Suiza looked around the street in awe, but later realized it was the same as her hometown. Sure, Suiza grew up in a lavish lifestyle, and the street reminded her of the stores in Rodeo Drive. Suiza saw all the big haute couture brand stores on the streets. Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Versace, to Armani, she felt a bit at home. "I do like this place." Suiza said a bit softly.

"My," Roma said as she heard it, "You've never been to a place as exclusive as this? I would've guessed."

Suiza got angry, "I'm from Malibu. I grew up going to school with movie stars, or even talking to them on the streets. Heck, I've been to Rodeo Drive more times than I can count."

"Probably just for sightseeing."

"No, you see these earrings? I got them at Bvlargi."

"Fine, fine. Let's go into this store." Roma said as she pointed to the Gucci store. Both girls walked in and began looking around for dresses. After a while, Roma spoke to Suiza, "Where did you get your purse?"

"Coach boutique on Rodeo Drive."

"Just to be a bit nice, I like it."

"Thanks, and to be nice, I do like your car."

"Thank you, I'm sure."

"No really. Along with my love of music, literature, and couture, I love cars. I've always wanted to ride in a Lamborghini."

"Probably better suited to the cars you've ever driven."

Suiza glared at Roma, when she wasn't looking, Suiza stuck her tongue out at her direction. Suiza saw a short light blue dressed that she liked, "Oh, I love this." She exclaimed. The dressed was backless halter type, which was decorated by many rhinestone beads.

"It is nice," Roma answered back as she looked at it, "And it might hide the fact that you don't have an hourglass shape."

Suiza got angry, "You know, I am going to go see how this will look." Suiza walked away from Roma taking the dress. She walked into a dressing room and tried the dress on. Once she had the dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "Somehow, I feel as if I shouldn't belong here." She said to herself quietly, "Who am I kidding?" She looked at the mirror sadly, "I will never be like her." Suiza wiped the oncoming tears off her eyes.

The musician heard a knock on the dressing room door, "Suiza? May I see how it looks?"

Suiza opened the door, and revealed to Roma how she looked in the dress, "You know what, Ms. Corleone? I like it." She smiled to her.

Roma got a bit jealous, she saw how the light blue dress looked great on her. It showed off Suiza's curves, her long legs, and her ample chest. "Fine, if you want it, I'll get it. What size is that?" She looked at it, "A 40?"

"Yeah, the same as your IQ." Suiza knew that a 40 in European clothes was size 10 in American clothes, "36, actually."

"Whatever."

_-Sandra's Apartment. London, England-_

After Zenigata put Sandra to sleep on her bed, he sat down on the couch where he was meant to sleep. He looked around her apartment, and saw how cluttered it was. He got up and went to the fridge. He saw that she had bottled water in there. Happily, he grabbed one and proceeded to drink from it. He slightly slammed the door to the fridge, where a heavy book fell from the top of it. Zenigata bent down and picked up the book from the ground.

He walked back to the couch, setting his water down on the nearby coffee table. The Inspector examined the book and saw it was a photo album. Curious, he opened it and saw the pictures inside. The first few were of Sandra and her family. Zenigata looked at the expression in Sandra's face when she was in a picture with her brothers or mother. But the expression on her face changed whenever she was in a picture with her father.

Every picture Sandra was with her father, she always had the same down, slight angry expression. Zenigata seemed to realize it, Sandra's father had pressured her to do things he wanted her to do. But she didn't want any part of it. All her life, she felt rejected and always obligated to do what others told her to do. He flipped threw the rest of the pictures, and saw Sandra's college pictures, as well as her pictures from when she was a Playboy waitress. She seemed happy during those times. He realized why she really wanted to take this case, to prove to her father, she can live up to the family name.

Once Zenigata saw the picture of Sandra when she became a Scotland Yard policewoman, he closed the book and put it back on top of the fridge. He walked to the couch, and thought to himself, _'I should at least make things a little better for her. Starting tomorrow, I'll help her out more on this case.' _He smiled as he dozed off into sleep.

_"In a West End town, a dead end world  
The East End boys and West End girls  
A West End town, a dead end world  
East End Boys, West End girls  
West End girls"  
_-West End Girls. By the Pet Shop Boys

* * *

A.N. Footnotes. And for future refernce, I will cut down on them.

1: Sandra was singing to one of my fave Rolling Stones song, "Hey You Get Offa My Cloud".

2: Suiza called Roma a bitch in Spanish. It's pronounced Pen-de-ha

3: Sandra called herself a "commie" because her door is red. If you don't know this, the color red is usually associated with communisim. Also, Sandra was singing to "Paint It Black" another one of my fave Rolling Stones song.

Goodnight everyone!

-El Cid Girl


	8. I Hope You Dance

**A.N.: Hey everyone! I am back once again, now as a senior. Here's my life in a nutshell: ending of Avatar was awesome, I am a senior in high school, I finally got my driver's license, I quit band, working hard in school, I am a senior now, I got back with my boyfriend of two years, I voted for Barack Obama (in a way), I got two puppies, and I started a podcast and playlist....phew. Enjoy the fic guys!**

**-El Cid Girl**

**Special thanks to: my friends: J Lucy, Michele, Chyna, Evelyn, Lydia, Joanna, Leslie, Alan and my wuv, Max. For putting up with me and my writing and fanfiction talk.**

Disclaimer: Lupin and the songs used in this fic are owned by their prospective owners....I do own a taser! Take that, biotches! LOL....MWHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_At the Beginning _

**Story Three, Chapter Eight**

"I Hope You Dance"

_"Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
__Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter.  
__When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider.  
__Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance.  
__And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance.  
__I hope you dance.  
__I hope you dance."  
_"I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack

_-Del-Rossi Estate. Rome, Italy-_

Two days have passed in Rome, and the Del-Rossi estate was getting ready for the Republic Day Ball. The butlers and maids at the estate were preparing everything, by cleaning, setting up chairs and tables, and making sure that things were perfect. Lupin and Suiza were talking to each other about their plans to get information on Musso. Suiza was leaning against the doorway to her room looking at Lupin, who stood across from her, leaning against the hallway close to the door; his face was turned to the musician. They were deep in their conversation when Roma walked by them.

Lupin saw her walking by, "Hey Roma, how are preparations coming along?"

Roma stopped walking as she turned her body to face them, "They're going great, actually. The only thing we have to wait for is the exhibit artifacts. They will be here in about thirty minutes. "

"And my dress?" Suiza asked, "Will it be here soon?"

Roma nodded, "Tony is picking it up right now. He will drop it off in your room."

"Thanks."

"How about you guys?" Roma asked as she walked up to Lupin, "Everything ready?"

Lupin nodded, "Everything is all planned out Ms. Roma. While Suiza and Jigen talk to the guy, Goemon will be upstairs keeping watch, I will infiltrate his abandoned headquarters, and try to see what information I can gather."

"So in order to do that," she pondered, "he needs to be distracted. Can I help with that as well?"

Lupin nodded, "If you want. I don't want you to, but you can. Remember, we don't want you or your fiancé involved, it'll cause a scandal."

Roma nodded as smiled, "Agreed. Ms. Shikibu, the makeup and hair artist will be here in about two hours to get you ready."

Suiza smiled, "Thanks."

"Oh, don't worry. Besides, you desperately need it." Roma replied as she turned her heel and walked away from the duo.

The musician glared at Roma, she growled, "Oh! I hate that friggin' bitch!" She exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you didn't reply anything back!" Lupin exclaimed, "I thought you said when the girl is a bitch, you're the bigger one."

Suiza turned her face to Lupin, "Well, she left before I can tell her off!"

"Uh-huh…Listen, Suiza, may I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"What do you have against Roma anyway?

Suiza hesitated, "Um, well, I just don't like her! I got something against women who act more spoiled than I do…Wait a second, I am NOT spoiled."

"Um, yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Um, you grew up in a rich family, you were given things that you wanted, you own a big house in a rich city…"

The musician got angry, "Lupin, just shut it, okay?"

Lupin chuckled, he smirked at her, "Whatever you say, Suiza. Whatever you say…"

"That's right!" She remarked, "_Whatever _I say!"

_-Sandra's Apartment, early morning. London, England-_

"Ugh my mouth tastes like an old boot." Sandra groaned as she woke up in her bed. She clutched her head, "And I feel like I just got run over by a bloody trolley. What time is it?" She groaned, she turned her head to the left and saw on her digital clock that it was nine in the morning. "Might as well get up." She turned her head even further to the left to see the door to her room was closed. "Oh…bloody…hell…" she hesitated.

In the kitchen of her apartment, Zenigata was finishing the soup he was making. He was already dressed for the day, preparing breakfast for him and Sandra. The inspector sighed as he heard the tea kettle whistle, signaling that the tea was finished, "When is that girl ever going to wake up?"

Suddenly, Zenigata heard a scream from Sandra's room, "SOMEBODY OPEN THIS DOOR!!!"

Alarmed, Zenigata immediately ran to Sandra's bedroom door and opened it, "Sandra! You okay?" He asked as he walked in. He saw Sandra on her bed, clutching to her pillow in the fetal position. Slowly rocking herself to clam down. The former model wept a bit into her pillow. Zenigata immediately ran to her bed, trying to comfort her, "Sandra, what's wrong?"

Sandra kept weeping, until she lifted her head up and saw the Inspector, "Someone closed the door…" she sniffled.

Zenigata was a bit shocked; he wanted to laugh, but for her sake, he tried to hold it back, "And you're crying because of that?" He asked surprisingly.

She nodded, "Well, I'm terribly claustrophobic, and with my room being cluttered and all, I feel as this room is really, really, tiny." She suddenly hugged him, "Thank you so much for opening the door for me."

At that moment Zenigata felt uncomfortable.

_-__Del-Rossi Estate. Rome, Italy-_

Inside Suiza's room, the musician was sitting in front of the vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. After, the makeup/hair artist left, Suiza sat on the chair in front of the vanity. Earlier she took a shower, slipped into her undergarments her purple bathrobe and matching fluffy slippers; waiting for the hair and makeup artist to come.

Suiza kept looking at herself, and saw how different she looked. The hair stylist had put her dark-brown wavy hair up into a fancy bun, held up by a diamond hair piece. Suiza's makeup consisted of a thin line of black eyeliner on her eyes, mixed with silver eye-shadow. She also had on light pink blush and neutral lip-gloss.

Someone knocked on her door, Suiza turned her head and saw Roma walking in, she also had her makeup done. She was also holding onto Suiza's dress and the silver heels she was going to wear. Roma laid the items on the bed, and looked at Suiza, "Well, you look," she took another glance, "Lovely. I hardly recognized you."

"Thanks. I guess." She replied.

"Here's your dress, also," she sat down on the bed, "I came here to give you some pointers. I mean, it's not like you've ever been to a high society party such as thi-"

"I'll be fine." She interrupted as she turned her head to see her, "Lupin and the boys have taught me well. And let me quote my grandfather, this is something he told me before a major even such as this, "Show up, look nice, be courteous, and listen." She smiled.

Roma glared at her as she got up and left, she saw Lupin walking into the room.

The master thief turned his head to see Roma walk out of the room in a huff, "What's her problem?" He asked.

Suiza got up and turned to see him, she shrugged, "I dunno, I guess bitcharitis is contagious. Now, what do you want?"

Lupin looked at the musician and smiled, "Well, one, you look hot, even in a bathrobe."

The musician rolled her eyes, "Stop being creepy and get to the point…"

Lupin sighed, "Fine, here." He went into his coat pocket and took out a diamond necklace and two diamond earrings, "Marilyn Monroe was right, diamonds are a girl's best friend. Here."

Suiza took the jewelry and began to put them on, "Wow, these are cool!"

"Now, the earrings are both the headset, and cameras. Whatever you see, so can I. As for the necklace, that's your microphone."

"Awesome," she grinned.

"We'll be in radio contact. Remember, Jigen is Daniel Salvatore, an international businesses man, and you, Ms. Fluffy Slippers, are his secretary, Artemisia Mancini."

"Wow! What clever names, not." The musician replied sarcastically.

"Bear with me, okay? Now, milady, you go get dressed. See you in a few minutes…"

Suiza smirked as she saw Lupin leave her room, she took off the bathrobe leaving herself in her white strapless bra, and matching panties. She unzipped he dress, and saw that something didn't quite fit…

Lupin walked into Jigen's room, and he saw both Jigen and Goemon preparing for their assignment. Jigen was already dressed in a black suit, white collard shirt, and black dress shoes. He didn't wear his fedora, exposing his eyes. He also combed back his straight black hair. Goemon was sitting on the couch meditating; Lupin went into his coat pocket and threw a black bowtie at Jigen.

The gunman caught it, and glanced at it, "What's this?" He asked.

"Your microphone, I already gave you your earpiece, so there's the other set. Once you and Suiza get ready to enter the party, I will drive to this guy's abandoned office." Lupin lay down on the bed and sighed, "Now, I am getting bored." He went into his coat and fumbled with his ear piece.

"Now, don't break this shit, it's expensive,"

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Mom; seriously, like you think I am going to drop it in the punch bowl…"

Goemon opened his eyes and looked at the master thief, "Well, there was that one time…"

"I learn from my mistakes okay?" Lupin exclaimed, he continued fumbling with the earpiece, "Hey I just got back from Suiza's room!"

"And?" Jigen asked sarcastically as he put on the bowtie.

"You know, who knew she could clean up! Wow!" He grinned.

Goemon and Jigen rolled their eyes, as they both walked up to him and smacked the master thief on top of his head.

Back in Suiza's room, Suiza had put own the dress, but she couldn't fit into the bottom half. She sucked her stomach in, trying to put it on, "It's gonna fit," she groaned, "Why did that bitch get me such a small dress?" Suiza looked into the mirror, she saw how she couldn't fit her rear into the dress, "Great, I have two asses…" she jumped into the air trying to fit into the dress, until she heard a rip. The musician's eyes widened as she saw that she just ripped the expensive dress…"

_-Sandra's apartment, early morning. London, England-_

Sandra walked into her kitchen, and smelled what she thought was soup and tea. She sat down on the chair near her small table. Zenigata walked up to the stove, grabbed a mug from the cabinate above it, and poured some of the tea that was in the kettle. He placed the kettle back on the stove, and gave it to Sandra, "Its green tea, it's good for hangovers."

Sandra looked at the mug of hot tea in front of her. She picked up the mug and took a sip from it, she smiled and looked at him, "Thanks." Zenigata sat across from her, "I'm sorry about my drinking problem. Just, after what happened with my father, I just needed to binge on something…"

"It's alright, I've seen worse, believe me." He chuckled.

Sandra laughed, "Well, I come from a family of alcoholics, so I got use to it. I mean my family is filled with competition, alcohol, riches, corruption, politics, and me, the outcast who rebelled at a young age just to get back at them." She sighed deeply, "But enough of sob stories," she got up, "We need to get ready to work, I'm going to take a shower." Sandra pushed in her chair, and began to walk to her bathroom.

Zenigata kept looking at her, "Sandra," he said, "I just want you to hear this from me, the life that you have now, you're better off. I mean, it's better than living on the streets, right?"

Sandra stopped walking, she turned her head to see the Inspector, and she gave him a small smile.

_-Del-Rossi Estate. Rome__, Italy-_

Lupin knocked on Suiza's door, worried about why she wasn't ready for the ball, "Suiza?" He knocked again, he noticed that the door wasn't locked, he opened the door slowly, "Come on Cinderella! Your prince is waiting! And your coach is about to turn into a pumpkin!" He looked inside the room, and saw Suiza sobbing lightly, while packing her things into her Louis Vuitton luggage. He noted that the dress she was wearing had ripped, exposing her light-blue underwear, and part of a tattoo. "Suiza? What's wrong?" Lupin asked as he walked inside.

The musician turned her head to see him, "Lupin! Get out!" She turned her head back, concentrating on her task of packing her belongings.

"Why are you packing? Jigen's waiting for you! We have a job to finish!"

"Forget it." She sobbed lightly, "I am going back home. I was an idiot thinking I could ever work for you guys. Look at me!" She turned her body to face him, "I destroyed priceless couture, my makeup is ruined, and…" She stopped speaking as she sobbed. She grabbed a tissue from the dresser, and wiped her eyes. "I just, can't do it." She cried once more.

Lupin walked in and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down, "Suiza, its okay. Look, we can fix all this. I have another dress you can put on, your makeup can be easily fixed, and," He put his right hand on her chin, lightly lifting her face up to see him, "You'll do fine. Come on, Suiza. The Suiza Shikibu I know won't let anybody bring her down, now, wait here, I'll be right back." Lupin smiled as he walked out from Suiza's room.

Jigen was still waiting outside of Suiza's door when Lupin walked out, closing the door, "What the hell is taking her so long?" Jigen asked.

"Um, there's a little problem, but, I am going to go fix it." Lupin responded as he walked to his room across from Suiza's, he opened the door, and walked in, going into his closet and taking out a long dark blue sparkled dress. He walked out from his room and back into Suiza's room, closing the door behind him. "Now, I know for a fact this dress will fit."

Suiza wiped away the rest of her tears as she saw the dress. It was a long, dark-blue, mermaid style, strapless evening gown. The dress was decorated with a lot glitter, accenting it. "Wow," Suiza replied in awe, "Is this another fashion week original?"

"Eh, not really, I, heh," he chuckled, "I actually bought this one for another ex-girlfriend. You can actually wear this one tonight, it's Armani."

Suiza smiled as she received the dress from Lupin, "I don't know what to say."

"Just a 'thank you, Lupin' is all I want, and maybe a hug, and a kiss…"

"Don't push it," she replied sternly, she then embraced him, "Thanks, Lupin." She pulled away and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Lupin smiled as he embraced her. "Here," he said as he pulled away, and gave her the dress, "Now, please, let's hurry. I think Jigen is starting to have a fit."

"Eh, let him. I don't care about that insensitive, chain-smoking, stubborn, bastard!" She growled as she got a tissue to wipe off the excess makeup, "Ugh I could just, kill him! Help me get this dress off of me, unzip me, please."

Lupin snickered as he got right behind the musician, and began to unzip her dress, "Right, hey, Suiza, can I tell you something? It has kinda been in the back of my mind, and, woah! Is that that a tattoo?" Lupin asked as he saw the blue dragon on Suiza's lower back.

Suiza's eyes widened in shock, she quickly placed her hands on her lower back covering up her tattoo, "Um, no…"

"Suiza, can you please remove your hands? I mean, I can't unzip you since your hands are on your lower back."

Suiza was hesitant; she groaned and rolled her eyes as she removed her hands from her lower back, revealing a light and dark blue silver colored dragon, underneath it, in blue ink were Japanese characters that read 'Shikibu, of the Blue Dragon'.

"Woah, umm…" Lupin coughed as he unzipped her, letting he rip dress fall to the floor, but he looked a littler lower at her light blue lingerie panties, "Hey! That was from the Victoria's Secret Spring catalog, page 25!"

"HEY!" Suiza shrieked as she turned around and slapped Lupin. She made sure to use her arms to cover her chest. "Pervert!"

"Ouch!" Lupin replied, "It was just an observation."

"Well, it's invasive! Besides, asking about my tattoo is enough." She added as she took off the dress. Leaving herself in her undergarments.

"I never would've imagined you with a tattoo. I mean, not to be stereotypical, but you, you're too…"

"Don't start saying smart and nice."

"Sorry?"

"Don't be. I know, my brother said the same thing, but he was a bit pissed. Plus, he knows I am afraid of needles, so yeah, he didn't expect me to get one. It was a dare my girlfriends and me were engaged in. So, I gave in on my eighteenth birthday, it was hard hiding it from my grandfather, he doesn't like tattoos on women." Suiza picked up the dress from the bed; she unzipped the back, and prepared to slip into it.

"Why a dragon?"

"The blue and silver dragon with the amaranth is the symbol of the Shikibu Clan. I knew my grandfather would want me to continue the family, so I 'initiated' myself into the clan." She fixed the chest part of the dress, and then she tried to zip herself, till Lupin came behind her and zipped her, "Thanks."

The duo heard a knock on the door; Lupin ran to it and saw an impatient Jigen, "What the hell is going on? Hurry up!"

"Be patient, we're almost done, okay?" Lupin closed the door, as he saw Suiza putting her silver heels on, she then began to get a tissue to remove the excess makeup off her face.

"Was that Jigen?" She asked as she went into her makeup bag and took out a green tube of mascara, a small plate of silver eye shadow, and a brush. She turned her body to the mirror and began to fix her eye makeup.

"Yeah, I swear he is so impatient, it's starting to get me angry."

The musician snorted, "Yeah, I get what you mean." She put down the brush and plate of eyeshadow, got the mascara tube and began to add mascara.

Lupin looked at Suiza applying her makeup, then he realized, "Suiza, the question I wanted to ask before I saw your tattoo, was, well, it concerns Jigen."

Suiza had put away the eye makeup in her small dark blue purse, "What about him?"

"What do you have against him anyway? I mean, sometimes you two get along, but then later, your acting like little school children, and, I always keep thinking to myself, 'When's the wedding'?"

Suiza stopped putting away her makeup when Lupin said that phrase, "Ew! Why would you even say that? I'd die before I marry that chain smoking, Mafioso like, arrogant, bastard!"

"See?! That's what I mean! You two act so much like children! Why do you despise him? And be honest."

Suiza got her zipped up her small purse and sighed, "Lupin, I'll honestly tell you, but you have to promise me what I say in this room shall _never _leave her! And if I do find out you told Jigen this, I'll go Tex Watson on your ass. Promise?"

Lupin got nervous, he chuckled lightly, "Yes, promise. I won't tell."

The musician took another deep sigh, she looked down at the ground to see her toes that were exposed from the heels she was wearing, "I sort of have a small crush on Jigen, and the only reason I am being a bitch to him, is because I, you know it's funny, I don't have a real reason why I constantly argue and fight with him. I mean, I know it's entertaining to see us fight. But," she sighed deeply, "Six months earlier, I had a relationship that went bad, he proposed to me, and I thought we were going to live happily ever after, but as always, that stupid phrase is only in the fairy tales. He left without saying goodbye, and stole two of my family's prized artifacts. I guess I argue with Jigen because, I don't want to get hurt again. I am also a bit upset with him because of Roma…"

"What about her?"

"The fact that they had a thing a long time ago. That's one of the reasons why I hate her." She sat on the bed, "I am such an idiot! You know, back in Mexico, when you guys were after the treasure," she looked down, "I kissed him."

Lupin was shocked, "_Kissed_ him? As in on the cheek?"

She shook her head, "On the lips,"

"Any tong-"

"Ew! Hell no!" She interrupted him, "It was, just, just a one time thing. Before I did it, he told me, that, he only saw me as sister, and it kinda hurt me. I guess I kissed him so, he could, maybe, change that feeling. As you can see, it didn't work."

Lupin was speechless, he just couldn't believe that _anyone _had strong feelings for Jigen, he was even more speechless at the fact that Suiza was the person who had those said feelings. Suiza was a complete opposite of Jigen, for one, they were thirteen years apart, and they had different personalities, and interests. '_What does she even see in him?' _Lupin thought to himself. "You know you don't have to be mean to him, Suiza, sure he can be a prick sometimes. How come you don't tell him how you really feel? "

"I think you should know the answer to that," she answered softly, "It's hard to tell him something as strong as that, besides," she got up and walked up to the door, "I should not let my emotions get in the way between coworkers and my job."

"Suiza, wait," Lupin said as he walked up to her, without any warning he embraced her, "Let me say this, and I was you to listen carefully, if any guy doesn't like you for who you are, then they are not worth it. You're smart, beautiful, and a great listener. So, don't get distraught over someone, okay. Promise."

Suiza was a bit shocked that Lupin hugged her, but she returned the embrace, "I promise, thanks, Lupin."

When the master thief pulled away from her, he smiled, "Don't worry about it. You're like the sister I always wanted, but never got. My sister is well, I'll be blunt she's a bitch. But I do think she maybe has a heart underneath, even though she does not show it."

Suiza laughed softly, "You know, as much as I miss my little brother, because I am constantly on the move with you guys, I consider you my brother too. Thanks for being such a great friend." She smiled.

"Well, that's just me." He grinned, "Now, come on. We don't want you know who complaining."

"Go on; give me like a minute, kay?"

Lupin nodded as he left he musician to chill. He walked out of the musician's room, closing the door behind him. Jigen was still standing beside the door, waiting impatiently. "Hey, what the hell is taking so friggin' long? Doesn't she know we have a job to do?"

"Cool it, Jigen." Lupin responded, "She's ready, she just needs to get everything sorted out, she will be out in a minute."

"She better get out, we don't have all night."

Back in her room, Suiza could overhear the conversation between Jigen and Lupin. She sighed deeply as she looked at her reflection in the mirror that was across the room. The words that Lupin had said to her were being repeated in her head. "It's alright girl," she whispered to herself, "Don't worry about him, just go out there and do your job…" The musician dusted her clothes off and grabbed her small bag. She opened the door and walked out.

Jigen turned his head to see her, he looked at her and saw how absolutely stunning she was. But at the same time, it was unusual to see Suiza all dressed up. His frown went away upon seeing her, "You look…" he hesitated, "Nice."

Suiza quickly walked pass him. "Come on, don't we have a job to do?"

Jigen was confused, "What did I do?" He asked.

The musician turned her head back to face him, "Look, I heard you complaining outside, so suck it up! Let's go!"

Jigen was even more confused, _'Since when does she sound so professional about a job_?' He asked himself as he followed the musician to the hidden stairway.

_-Sandra/Zenigata scene-_

After Sandra had taken her shower, she walked into the living room, already dressed. She wore a black Beatles hoodie, with dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. She had tied her short red hair into a ponytail, and didn't even bother to put on makeup.

Zenigata looked at her, "Um, I don't want to be rude, but, you're going to work like that?"

"Yes," Sandra replied, "We're late, and I don't feel like dressing up. Quoting Chris Parnell and Andy Samberg from _Saturday Night Live_, it's i lazy day…"

"I thought it was "Lazy Sunday…""

"See? My mind isn't even in its right place right now. Let's go." She walked up to the small desk near the door and to grabbed her keys

"You sure you'll be okay to work?" He asked.

"I'll be fine…"

_-Republic Day Ball. Rome, Italy-_

"These people are just loaded with cash…" Jigen mumbled as he walked into the gala with Suiza next to him. When they walked in they saw all of Italy's high class walking, talking, and mingling.

"You know, I bet no one at this party have even heard of the word 'poor'." The musician replied, "Well, besides us…" The duo stopped in front of the buffet table, Roma walked up to them, she was wearing a long halter topped, pink glittered dress, with pink heels. Her long reddish-brown curly hair was up in a fancy high ponytail. She also wore light, natural makeup, with small pink diamond earrings, "Hey there you two," she said, "I hope everything is going well so far."

"It will, we have Lupin wired to us, so all we need to do is look for Musso, is he here yet?" Jigen asked.

Roma nodded, "He is, but he is mingling with other people, like we planned it, play it cool. " She smiled, she then looked at Suiza, "Where's the dress I bought you?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, someone bought the wrong size, luckily I had another stored away in my closet. But, thank you for spending an equivalent of eight-thousand American dollars on a dress that didn't even fit." She grinned.

Roma rolled her eyes and scoffed as she walked away from them. Jigen looked back at the musician who still had the grin on her face, "That was an incredibly stupid comeback." He mumbled.

"Like I care," She replied, "Besides, did you see the look on her face?" She squealed, "Jeez, thank you Germans for inventing Schandenfrude."

Jigen rolled his eyes, "Calm down, we don't want to create a scene."

_"Any sign of this guy anywhere?" _Lupin asked through his wireless.

"Nope," Jigen replied, "We're just going to stay here 'till we think it's time to mingle."

_"No way! Dance with your pretty 'secretary', besides it'll give you something to do, and you can search for him!"_

"No way…" Jigen grumbled.

"I agree…" Suiza added, "I'd rather stay here and sulk near the havarti cheese platter."

Lupin got aggravated, "_LISTEN YOU TWO! I've had enough of this acting like children bull-crap! You two are going to dance, you both are going to like it, and you two will shut up about it! Now, I know for a fact both of you don't want to fail at this job, so go out there…AND DANCE!" _

Both Jigen and Suiza squinted when Lupin literally yelled in their ears. They both sighed and looked at each other, "Well," Suiza groaned, "Let's get this over with." Jigen followed Suiza on to the dance floor. They got into their dancing positions, Suiza turned her head to see who was going to sing, "Oh my God," she whispered, as she saw the male singer beginning to sing up on the stage. She and Jigen prepared to dance slowly to the song.

"What now?" Jigen asked.

"You know who is singing?"

"Yeah, Andrea Bocelli…"

"I'm actually surprised you knew that."

"He's a famous Italian tenor, and this song was featured in _Blades of Glory._ Well, Sarah Brightman accompanied him in that version."

"I'm also surprised that you watch Will Ferrell movies and know what vocal range is." She giggled soflty, "That's two of my favorite things."

"I know music is one, but Will Ferrell?"

"SNL, _Saturday Night Live_, one of my favorite shows ever. Call me lame anytime you want…"

"Don't intend to…"

Suiza smiled as she and Jigen kept dancing. She just embraced the moment, as she listened to the song.

_**Con te partirò. **(I'll go with you,)_**  
_Paesi che non ho mai _**_(To countries I never,)_**  
_veduto e vissuto con te, _**_(saw and shared with you.)_**  
_adesso si li vivrò, _**_(Now, yes, I shall experience them.)_**  
_Con te partirò _**_(I'll go with you) _**  
_su navi per mari _**_(On ships across seas.)_**  
_che, io lo so, _**_(Which, I know) _**  
_no, no, non esistono più, _**_(No, no, exist no longer)_**  
_con te io li vivrò. _**_(With you I shall experience them.)  
_**("Con te Partiro" by Andrea Bocelli)**

In the middle of the duo dancing, someone tapped Jigen from behind, "_Scusilo, può io ballano con il vostro amico?" _The man asked. **(Excuse me, may I dance with your friend?)**

Jigen and Suiza stopped dancing to face the man, "Uh," Jigen thought, "My Italian is a bit rusty, but I do understand what you asked."

"Oh, you speak English," the man responded chuckling, "You don't mind, do you?"

_"Guys," _Lupin exclaimed, _"That's him! It's Musso! Suiza, don't let this oppurtonity slip up, say "sure."" _Lupin annunciated, _"I'd loooove to…"_

The musician smiled, "I'd be delighted." Suiza took Musso's hand and proceeded to dance with him, leaving Jigen alone to walk back to the buffet and stand there.

_"Something wrong with you Jigen?" _Lupin asked.

"No, nothing is wrong with me. Did you see the look on her face? And remember her response to his appearance when we saw hi campaign speech video? Now her girl hormones are going to get in the way of our job."

_"Uh-huh…" _Lupin responded, "_Why does it matter to you if she thinks that this guy is attractive? I mean it's not like you like her or any-"_

"-I don't," the gunman immediately responded, "It's just, I promised Roma that we'd do this job, and I don't want anything to mess it up."

_"Then have some faith in her, I did ask her to use her 'girl powers' to distract him. Now that he's basically putty in her hands, I'm going in to his base and check it out. And me, personally, I have faith in her, and in you. Goemon, keep watch." _

_"Right." _Goemon responded.

Jigen grumbled as he kept watching Suiza dance with Musso. When the song was finished, everyone clapped. Suiza walked up to Jigen, with Musso in toe. "Mr. Salvatore, I'm sure you know Mr. Musso. Mr. Musso, this is the man I work for, Mr. Daniel Salvatore."

"Salve," Musso smiled as he offered his hand to Jigen. Musso looked much taller in person both Jigen and Suiza thought. He wore a black Armani suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jigen responded by taking his hand and shaking it.

"Artemisia tells me you're in the international business."

"Yeah, and you're running for Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know this party is hosted by my opponent Mr. Del-Rossi, he is a good candidate, but frankly, I personally feel that I can do better for this country. And frankly, I think this country is a bit fatigued of liberals in office. Don't you agree?"

"Actually, I am not that into politics, I travel a lot, so I don't get a chance to vote."

"Ah, I see."

Back at the headquarters of Musso, Lupin snuck into the office undetected by security. He was rummaging through the drawers seeking out any information he could find. While still hearing the conversation between Jigen, Suiza, and Musso. Lupin sighed as he couldn't find what he was looking for, he tried to open the last drawer in the file cabinet, but it was locked. The master thief went into his pocket and took out a paper clip; he disassembled it, and then inserted it into the keyhole. He jiggled it around until he heard a click, turning the paper clip; he opened it and saw a huge file titled "Operation: Black Shirt Victory."

"Black Shirt Victory?" Lupin asked himself. He opened the file, and using his lighter that doubled as a camera, he proceeded to take pictures of the documents.

Back at the gala, Jigen, Suiza, and Musso walked around the exhibit area. The trio was deep in conversation about politics and other random information. They walked up to an artifact that was sealed in a glass casing, "Wow, this is a cool medallion." Suiza smiled.

"Ah, yes," Musso agreed, "This is the Roman Medallion. It's been handed down from each Roman leader until the end of the Second World War. It's a pretty priceless artifact. But still part of our history."

"You know, I can't help but feel I've seen this somewhere before."

Musso raised an eyebrow as he looked at the musician, "Probably in the history books…" Musso looked over his left shoulder, "Excuse me please, I must consult with my staff. Miss Mancini, if you're ever back in Rome…" Musso went into his coat pocket and took out a card, "Call me, I know a lot of great places around here."

Suiza smiled as she received the card, "I bet you do," she replied, "Pleasure talking to you too."

Musso smiled to her as he walked away from her and Jigen. Suiza looked at the card and sighed. Jigen got irritated, "Suiza, for the sake of everyone, can you not let your girlish hormones get in the way of a job!?"

Suiza looked at the gunman, and glared at him, "Excuse me?!" She exclaimed, "I was not flirting with him! I am here to do a frickin' job, and to do it right! And if that means using the beauty that the Lord has given me, then I will!" She turned her head to see the next performers on the stage, "And as if I couldn't be anymore pissed off, Lacuna Coil is going to perform. I need a drink." Suiza walked away from the dumbstruck gunman to find a drink, as Lacuna Coil prepared to sing.

_Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know,  
when I will fall in decay._

Something wrong,  
with every plan of my life.  
I didn't really notice that you've been here.

Jigen began to follow after the musician, "Hey! Get back here!"

Suiza was glad that she had found a waiter that had a tray of sparkling champagne; she grabbed a glass and took a few sips of it. She turned to see Jigen walking up to her doing the same thing. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone." She remarked as she glared at him.

"No," he replied, "You said you needed a drink, and so do I."

"You…you, ugh, you're such a pain!"

"Yeah? Well, feelings mutual!"

Suiza sighed, internally she was angry with herself for being mean to Jigen. But she couldn't help that he was being rude to her, espically when she was having a meltdown in her room. Suiza thought to herself, she couldn't be rude anymore, that just wasn't here, she sighed deeply. She turned to see the gunman, he was sipping his champagne, "Jigen, I'm sorry..." she blurted.

Jigen had slightly choked on his drink. He was shocked that Suiza had just apologized. He wiped his chin off with his sleeve, "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for being rude to you, I should have not even acted like that."

"Don't worry about it,"

"I do worry about it. I heard you outside of my room when I was getting ready, and to be honest Jigen, it really hurt me. And even the comments you're remarking now, I mean," She sighed deeply, "There is a lot of things I am trying to sort out of my head right now, and you ridiculing me isn't helping at all."

_Something wrong,  
with every plan of my life.  
I didn't really notice that you've been here…_

_Dolefully desired,  
Destiny of a lie!_

_Set me free  
your, heaven's a lie.  
Set me free with you love…  
set me free, yeah…  
_**("Heaven's a Lie" by Lacuna Coil)**

"I apologize then," he answered. The musician looked at him in shock, "I shouldn't have said anything about you. I am just tense because I promised Roma I'd get this job done, and I don't want anything to-"

Suddenly the lights went out, the music stopped, and screams of people could be heard, along with glass shattering. Suiza had dropped her champagne glass on the floor, she screamed as she could feel someone grabbing her, "HELP!" She yelled, "Get off of me!" She groaned as she tried to fight back, but she couldn't see. The more she struggled, the more her assailant kept grabbing and pulling her, "JIGEN! GOEMON!"

Hearing her screams, Goemon jumped from his position on the balcony of the stairs, trying to locate Suiza. Jigen went into his coat and took out the night vision glasses Lupin had given him. He put them on, and could see Suiza being dragged away from a mysterious kidnapper. He ran up to them, and punched her assailant hard in the face, which made his let go of the musician and running away. Goemon ran up to them, "You alright, Suiza?" He asked in the midst of all the people screaming.

"I'm fine." She panted, "I hate wearing dresses! I couldn't fight!"

"Why?" Jigen asked, "Didn't want to ruin a rental?"

"No, you can't kick in this style of dresses." Both of the men helped the musician get up, by the time she was up, the lights turned back on. Jigen took off his night vision glasses and put them back in his pocket. "Ugh," Suiza groaned, "My head is killing me," she put her left hand on her head, trying to fix her messed up hair, "That son of a bitch wouldn't let go of me, he even pulled my hair."

"Someone stole the medallion!!!" A random man yelled as he pointed to the glass window that was shattered, and the medallion that was once inside it, was gone.

_-London's Interpol Office. London, England-_

"Okay," Sandra mumbled as she was looking up information on the computer in her office, "Come on! I hate this Google crap! It keeps directing me to bloody wikipedia! I could just club this limey computer to death!"

"Maybe we should take a break from this assignment," Zenigata responded from where he was sitting on the couch.

Sandra's voice box was beeping, "Inspector Churchill, Inspector Zenigata…" a male voice replied.

Sandra pressed a button on the box and spoke into it, "Yes, chief?"

"Both of you please come into my office. Zenigata, they need you on the Lupin case, Sandra, you are now officially his partner on this case."

"What!?!" Both Zenigata and Sandra yelled.

"Me?" Sandra replied in shock, "I am now on the Lupin III Case?!?!"

_"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
__I hope you dance....I hope you dance."  
_"I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack


End file.
